Siege II
by dlhs8954
Summary: NWZ - set after the series. Ch. 1 revised. Pablo Zaragosa's smarter, smoother & more cunning brother seeks revenge. Can Zorro escape his vengeance? Will Victoria & Diego find each other before or during a double siege of the pueblo & the hacienda?
1. Chapter 1 Set Up

A/N: We write for the pure enjoyment of it. We make no money. **Set two months after the end of the series. Diego wiggled out of telling his father about his secret that day in the plaza, but he doesn't know that Victoria has a lot of suspicions**. Sorry everyone, when a story is over (as in _Bull Fight_) – it's over. Hope you like this one. It's a bit different and more brutal than my other stories have been. And when this story's over – and it will be over when it's over…but another story called _No Deadly Medicine_ will come later. I've rated it "T" for violence and suggestion of lust. Lotta stories can be told…who knows…maybe someday I will do a 'take' on those last four episodes…I never say never…

**SIEGE II**

CHAPTER ONE – Visitors to the Pueblo

Tavern Victoria was bustling with the early lunch crowd. Victoria brought a plate of tamales out to a new customer, a man who had the general look of a vaquero. Even though he seemed pleasant enough, Victoria felt there was something not quite right about the man. She prided herself on being a good judge of character, and she sensed an inner rage he kept hidden.

"Your tamales, Senor. Please enjoy." Victoria hurried away to look after the customers at the next table, when she looked up and saw two of her favorite people enter the tavern.

Don Diego and Don Felipe de la Vega walked in, greeted a few caballeros, and Felipe sat at their favorite table. Victoria immediately came over with a smile.

"Buenas dias, Don Diego, Don Felipe." It was a month since Felipe's adoption by Diego was finalized – two months after the Emissary's death. Felipe was just beginning to talk. He had surprised Diego at the adoption party by saying "Father…gracias…I…love you." It wasn't like a dam had broken yet, but if Felipe carefully thought about what he was going to say, he could spit it out. He still relied on sign language much of the time though, especially when nervous or he had too much to say.

"Senorita…tamales, por favor," Felipe got out his first sentence, and possibly his only sentence of the day.

Victoria smiled. She knew how hard it was for Felipe to talk, and she was very proud. "Don Felipe, you're doing so well. I'm so proud of you, and I know your father is too." She looked at Diego, who was smiling as big as she was.

"Never been prouder. I think his progress is excellent," he playfully slapped Felipe on the arm. "Oh, and I'll have tamales, too. Gracias, Victoria." Diego looked into Victoria's eyes.

The friendship between Diego and Victoria had deepened after the Emissary's death, but Diego had yet to trust his secret to Victoria – he had however, told her just about everything else he'd been feeling. Diego had talked about his feelings of having a brother he never knew…how that fact was so unsettling. He thought maybe that explained the intense anger, bordering on hatred he felt for Gilberto. He talked of his intense anger towards Ynez Risendo, the woman who'd stolen his brother from him. He talked of his dreams for a family and running the ranch someday in the future. He talked of the internal satisfaction he felt when helping others, such as teaching the Indians the local language, how to read, etc. He felt great satisfaction in sharing his knowledge of farming techniques with the Nielsons. But he steered clear of the specifics when speaking of the future – namely of his love for Victoria…although it was difficult not to, when she was the object of his affections, and her patient listening helped him heal from his negative feelings. Before sharing the depths of his heart though, he wanted to make sure she saw more of the 'real' Diego before revealing his love…and eventually, his secret identity.

She listened, then shared her perceptions and her thoughts. She talked of her dreams of being married, being careful not mention to whom, although Diego was quite aware who she meant. She shared about the beginning years of running the tavern as a young teenager – during the time he was in Spain. He'd heard about her mother's death before, but Victoria spoke of the difficulties she'd had to face at such a young age, with her brothers in the military, her father imprisoned, and her mother, executed before her eyes.

"If it hadn't been for your father…helping me learn the business of running the tavern, I wouldn't have anything today. Your family has done so much for me already…"

Things had been going well, and their relationship had taken on a lighter tone recently. Because of their deep 'familiarity' with each other now, they began a lighter tone with each other. They knew what they could get away with, and they also knew what they should steer away from.

Victoria began to see a playful side of Diego she'd never seen before. She saw it in their conversations, as well as his relationship with Felipe. She'd always known Diego and Felipe were very close, but since the legal adoption, she seemed to see things she hadn't seen before – their easy manner with each other, and the masculine way they kidded each other.

Recently, she and Diego had put a 'tease' in their conversation – pushing the boundaries of friendship almost to the beginnings of a courtship, although nothing was 'formal.' It was two very close friends becoming closer, but only beginning to test its' boundaries to see if romance could indeed be a part of its' future.

The alcalde had toned down his oppression of the pueblo long enough for Diego's arm to heal properly, but Diego had a nagging suspicion that this month of quiet was a sort of 'calm before the storm.' He didn't know what kind of storm to expect and he didn't know where it would come from.

Victoria went behind the counter to put together a juice tray, with a pitcher and a few glasses. Diego strolled over to the counter and leaned in while he talked with Victoria, as she set the tray up. Diego looked around the tavern, his trained eye always looking for people who seemed out of place and might cause trouble. He spotted the man in the corner who was trying to look uninterested in everything around him, yet Diego could tell he was listening to everyone and everything around him.

He said to Victoria, "Who is that new vaquero in the corner? I don't remember seeing him in here before."

Victoria's smile faded and her expression clouded. "I don't know, but makes me feel very uncomfortable, like he's a tightly wound spring about to snap. I wish he'd leave, but he's behaving himself – so I don't have an excuse to throw out a paying customer."

"Let me know if you _do_ have any trouble with him, will you?" Diego asked with concern.

"Absolutely. But what would _you_ _do_ about it?" Victoria asked with a bit of tease in her voice, with a smile to match. "Go tell your father?" She went to their table and set down two glasses and the pitcher of juice, then returned behind the counter for a moment.

Previously, Diego would have bristled at the slight, but with their deepening relationship, he only chuckled. "Uh, well – that depends on what _he_ actually _did_." With an air of false effrontery, he added, "I could challenge him to a duel if necessary – to defend your honor – of course." He put his chin in the air and pretended to be offended.

Victoria caught the joke and giggled with him. "Of _course_. Just like you would have 'dueled' Ricardo Quintana – if _Zorro_ hadn't intervened for you?"

"Well, I did 'duel' Miles Thackery, did I not? And that _was_ – for your honor!" Diego said teasingly.

"Yes, that was very brave of you, but it was a good thing you sprained your ankle, or…"

"Or what?" Diego's chin was still elevated in mock offense, but he smiled as he winked at her.

She stifled a laugh, and walked into the kitchen to get their orders. Diego went to the table and sat down with Felipe.

**Z**

Pedro Sarasota sat in the corner of the tavern taking in all the local 'color' of Los Angeles. He knew the tavern would be the best place to gather at least some of the information he needed. After only two hours, Pedro had learned that the alcalde was a pompous oppressor, that Zorro was the local hero, and that the tavern owner had a romance going with him. He'd also learned that the richest family in the territory was de la Vega, and that Don Alejandro had a magnificent hacienda two miles outside the pueblo.

He looked up when he heard people addressing two young men entering the tavern as 'Don Diego and Don Felipe de la Vega.' _So, these are the sons of Alejandro de la Vega, the richest man in the territory_, thought Pedro. Then he heard that Don Felipe was the adopted son of Don Diego. _No matter_, he thought. Both would be excellent bait for his trap of vengeance. _Los Angeles will pay for their part in what happened to my brother, and that black bandit will die for killing Pablo…now if I could only find out who the black bandit they call El Zorro really is…Pablo…I will avenge your death…_

**Z**

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Rodolfo Garcia turned to his Capitan, Jose Rivera. They were part of a twenty-five-man force camped about twenty miles outside of Los Angeles. It was a hot day, and the gang was scattered over a tenth-mile area, finding shade wherever they could in a clump of trees. Garcia and Rivera were sitting under an oak tree that provided good shade. It felt at least fifteen degrees cooler under the tree than in the hot son. It was mid-afternoon, and most of the gang was taking siesta.

Jose replied, "Patience Rodolfo. Patience. Pedro and Gonzales should be back to camp soon. Pedro is scouting Los Angeles for the best possible locations to get his vengeance."

Garcia took a drink from a canteen, and spat some of it out. "Vengeance. I think his plan to kill this black bandito is muy loco!"

"Ah, but the pay will be worth, it, eh! There is a 6000-peso reward on Zorro's head, and with a payoff from the richest family in the territory as well – we will be living in luxury for the rest of our lives, and Pedro will have his revenge." Rivera took his hat off and began to fan himself.

"But it's not like Pedro was that close to his brother. They didn't even have the same father. They don't even have the same name – Pedro is a Sarasota, Pablo was a Zaragosa!" Garcia swilled another sip from the canteen.

"Maybe not, but they grew up together and they were the best of friends for a long time. Pedro was very, very angry when he found out his brother had been killed in Los Angeles by El Zorro. He's been planning this revenge for well over a year. I am afraid it is eating him alive." Rivera shook his head and wiped his brow with his bandana.

**Z**

Pedro walked over to the bar where Victoria was now behind it. "Senorita, your tamales are straight from heaven," he smiled his most disarming smile.

"Why gracias, Senor…"

"Oh, pardon me. I am Pedro Sarasota, a humble man of humble origins, but one who is an admirer of your beauty and your ability to satisfy a man's stomach. If it is true that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, you have won my heart today, Senorita." He bowed slightly and took her hand in his and brushed his lips against the back of her hand before releasing it.

Victoria was taken off guard. Her earlier impressions of him were fading in the light of his charm.

"Senorita?"

"Si," replied Victoria.

"I am going to need a room for a few days. Do you have one available?"

"Si, the room at the end of the hall to your left at the top of the stairs is available for six pesos per night." Victoria pointed in the direction of the room. "Here is the key. I can walk you up if you like."

"Gracias, but no, that will not be necessary Senorita. I can find my way." Pedro took a stack of coins from his pocket and counted them out on the counter – eighteen pesos, enough for a three-night stay. He took the key, grabbed his saddlebags and climbed the stairs to his room for siesta, but looked back. Yes, Gonzales was still down there, helping by picking up tidbits of conversation from the other side of the room, including what went on at the counter between the Senorita and de la Vega.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Tête à Tête

CHAPTER TWO – Tête à tête

Diego had watched the conversation between Victoria and the stranger from the table. He got up and strolled over to the counter and leaned in to her a bit. "Hmmm. He seems quite charming, doesn't he?"

Victoria cocked her head to one side, wondering where Diego wanted to go with this conversation, but also leaned in. "Yes, he _is_ – charming. I'm beginning to wonder if my first impression of him was wrong."

"Well, sometimes our first impressions about people can be wrong, but they're usually not. I know _my_ first impression of _you_ after I came home from Spain certainly wasn't wrong." He smiled teasingly.

"And neither, it appears, was _mine_." Victoria smiled back.

"Hmmm. What would _Zorro_ say about this tête à tête we're having?" Diego continued his tease.

"A _what_?" Victoria looked puzzled.

"A tête à tête." Diego leaned in further until there was barely six inches between their faces, as he whispered.

"Is that French?" Victoria's voice lowered as well, but she didn't move. She smiled a larger teasing smile.

"A tête à tête…a _private_ – _intimate_ – conversation…and yes, it _is_ French." Diego chuckled. His insides were about ready to explode because of their nearness. He was rarely this close to her as Diego, and Zorro hadn't been to see her for quite some time.

Victoria got on a dreamy expression. Diego was enjoying this. "Well?"

"Well what?" Victoria asked. "Oh! What would _Zorro_ think?" She giggled softly. "I don't know – why don't _you_ – _ask_ him?"

"Ma – _Me_? Ask Za – _Zorro_? I have very little contact with the man," Diego spluttered. The question caught him off guard. He drew back until there was nearly two feet between them.

Victoria had her suspicions; she just wanted to see how Diego would react. When she'd learned that Diego had won the swordfight between the two brothers left-handed, she knew there was a lot more to Diego de la Vega than she'd given him credit for – for years. She had done her part to deepen the friendship and had permitted the beginning of the 'tease' prior, she hoped – to courtship – for the main reason of finding out once and for all if her best friend was also the love of her life. Occasionally, she liked to try to catch him off-guard – just to see what he'd say. She was pretty good at reading between the lines – when there was something there to read.

Inwardly, Victoria was pleased. _Uh-huh. I've got him just where I want him…having to try to 'explain' how he doesn't even know his own alter ego_, she thought.

Outwardly, she chuckled. "I'm sorry, Diego. I only thought to _tease_ you – as _you_ have been teasing _me_!"

Diego's look of 'shock' wore off, and he smiled, and leaned in again. _One of these days, I will tell you, Victoria. When I get up my nerve and the time is right_.

To her, he said, "Well, in that case…senorita…_tease_ – _on_!" And he smiled his 'infamous' Zorro grin.

Both were so caught up in each other, they didn't notice Gonzales was watching them with a keen eye.

**Z**

Not only was Gonzales watching – he was listening as well. Pedro will be pleased_. It appears that the senorita has two men in her life_; he thought…_El Zorro and de la Vega_. _Pedro will be very pleased, for I know that he is planning to use the de la Vegas in his revenge against El Zorro_.

Gonzales had his orders to keep his eye out for any de la Vega that entered or left the tavern. He was to follow them at a discreet distance and find out where they went and what they did.

After lunch, Gonzales strolled out to the front porch of the tavern, and watched Diego & Felipe de la Vega walk to the newspaper office. He'd learned that Diego was the editor, and presumed that Felipe helped out. _Don Alejandro must be at the rancho_, thought Gonzales. After dark, both he and Pedro were to ride outside the pueblo to the camp and update the rest of the gang, discuss options, and make further plans.

**Z**

As they walked toward the newspaper office, Diego turned his head to Felipe and said, "Don't look around, but we're being watched."

Felipe couldn't help himself, he started to turn. Diego grabbed him by the arm and turned him face forward again. "I _said_ – don't _look_!" Diego whispered with intensity. "When we go into the office, close the door, and as you close it, then look at the man on the tavern porch. He's a scruffy-looking vaquero, but I don't think he's actually a vaquero. I don't know why he's watching us, but I don't like it. Things have been too quiet, and I have this nasty feeling that all – uh – kinds of things – are going to break loose soon…but I don't what it will be or where it will come from…it's just one of those premonition things…"

"I – feel – too." Felipe drew out the sentence, saying it slowly so he wouldn't stutter.

All alarm faded from Diego's face and pride took over. "Felipe, I can't say it enough. I am _so proud_ of you for the great strides you've been making in your speech."

"Gracias – Father." Felipe ducked his head in humility.

They reached the office of The Guardian, and as Felipe closed the door behind them, he nonchalantly looked around the plaza as if it was a normal thing to do, taking note of the 'vaquero' on the tavern porch. He signed then.

Diego interpreted. "So, you think that the 'vaquero' looks more like a bandido, and that Zorro is probably going to end up having to take care of him. You're signing because what you want to say is more than you could speak right now. I can understand that. Well, hand me the first-page mock-up print, will you? Then you can start setting type for the second page."

**Z**

Don Alejandro was out on the range, when he spotted a lone rider on the next rise over. "Juan! Is that you? Come here, I have a job for you!" He yelled to the rider and did a broad gesture of invitation. He didn't get the response he hoped for. Instead of turning his direction to ride towards him, the rider turned away and urged his horse into a gallop. Alejandro thought about pursuing the man, but knew that he'd never catch up with him. He was too far away.

_I wonder who that was, and what is he doing on our property_, Alejandro thought. He'd been enjoying the peaceful couple of months he'd had since learning he had another son. His heart was still heavy when he thought of Gilberto. It had been hard not to blame himself partially, anyway, for not knowing he had another son.

He'd also noticed the change in Diego since this all happened. He gave much thought to Diego's explanation of the fight with Gilberto – and how he'd learned to fence in Spain, but chose not to use it except in extreme circumstances, and then only in self-defense – or in this case to defend his father. He was also very proud of Diego for legally adopting Felipe, although he had wanted to himself. It seemed Diego had matured quite a bit in the last month. Felipe was even beginning to talk now. It was slow going, but it was a good start. Alejandro had also noticed that the friendship deepening between Diego and Victoria, but didn't know how that was going to go over with Zorro. He inwardly snickered at the thought.

**Z**

At the office of the Los Angeles Guardian, Diego was finding it difficult to concentrate. While Felipe was setting the type for the second page, he was proofreading the first page for errors in spelling and grammar usage. While Felipe was an excellent speller, because Don Alejandro had taught him, sometimes he still got the wrong letter.

Proofreading was sometimes boring work, although if Diego pretended he'd never read the material before, it helped a lot. Most of the proofreading mistakes came from the columns, rather than news stories he wrote himself. Sometimes Felipe would merely copy the spelling in type as it had been written, rather than correct as he set.

Diego's mind centered on two things, Victoria and the strange vaquero he'd seen. _Ah, Victoria…our relationship is progressing. Soon, maybe very soon, I will not be afraid of either your wrath or your rejection_… His eyes got a dreamy look in the distance, before his thoughts turned to the strange vaquero.

_Who is he_…Diego thought. _What's he doing here? I have a bad feeling about him. Why? He tries to act like he's not looking when he is. He tries to act like he hasn't heard when he has. In other words, he's acting a lot like me – when I 'spy' in the tavern. Is that what he's doing? Spying? But why? For what purpose?_ Diego had no answers.

Felipe was setting Senor Estomago column with a recipe for albondigas soup, but he wasn't sure how to spell it.

"Father – how to spell a-bond-i-gas soup?" Felipe tried getting Diego's attention.

Diego was thinking about the strange vaquero.

"Father?" Felipe came over and tapped Diego on the shoulder.

Diego was pulled from his thoughts. "What was that Felipe?"

"Spell – a-bond-i-gas."

"How do have it so far?" Diego asked.

"A – b – o – n – d – i – g – a – s."

"Oh. That's a – _'l'_ – b – o – n, then you have it from there. I'm surprised you don't know how to spell meatball, you eat enough of them." He emphasized the '_l_' and pretended to act like he was going to whack Felipe on the side of the head.

"Gracias, Father." Felipe smiled as he reached for an '_l_' to insert into the word as he easily dodged the pretend blow. He'd set it, but even though it didn't look quite right, he wasn't sure what was missing.

"De nada, Felipe." Diego turned his attention back to proofreading.

**Z**

After siesta, Pedro Sarasota came down and looked around the tavern. It had emptied out. He figured that Gonzales was probably outside, either sleeping on the porch or nosing around. He quietly unlocked the front door of the tavern, and walked out onto the porch, carefully closing the door behind him. If asked, he'd tell the senorita he awoke early and wanted to take a walk. After all, it was the truth, at least partially.

Pedro found Gonzales with his head down on his arms dozing at one of the outdoor tables on the porch. He sat down across from his sleeping comrade and shook him. Gonzales woke up with a start, "Huh?" sharply lifted his head, and saw Pedro looking at him intently with a scowl.

"Hey, it's siesta! Am I not allowed a siesta? Besides, when you hear what I've found out, I think you'll allow me any siesta I want – and more." He rubbed his eyes, then his face to 'rub off' any vestiges of sleep.

"Well – what do you have to say for yourself? What did you learn?" Pedro's expression held anticipation of something juicy – with Gonzales' build-up.

Gonzales stretched long before talking. "I think the older young don, Don Diego, is courting Zorro's senorita."

Pedro looked at him with an eye of great skepticism. "And what makes you think that – it seems like that would be a dangerous proposition to me."

"It is the way they look at each other, the way they talk... I have heard they are good friends, but there seems to now be _more_ between the two of them besides a mere friendship."

Pedro's skepticism continued. "_Really_? Are _you_ now an _expert_ on courtship and romance, amigo? Again I ask you – what makes you think so? Can you remember _anything_ they said that would make you think that?"

"Well – it is 'the tease' – the way a man and woman tease each other when they are interested in pursuing a relationship." Gonzales was having trouble putting his thoughts into concrete words. "And it was going both ways…he teased her, she teased him. They even said so…they said they were teasing each other…and they both enjoyed it."

_Hmmmm_, thought Pedro. _This is interesting_. "Did you find out anything about El Zorro? Does anyone have any thought about who he is or where or how he can be found?"

Gonzales answered, "It seems El Zorro is unpredictable, but he always comes to rescue those in trouble or protest against schemes of the alcalde. He also rides the countryside looking for banditos and brings them into the pueblo to help out the lancers. But he hasn't been seen in the pueblo in over a month…closer to two."

Pedro thought a moment. "Hmmm. Always comes to help those in trouble – eh? Then we should make sure he _finds_ some _trouble_ – eh? Soon…we will make more trouble for El Zorro than he will be able to handle…" And Pedro laughed his low, rumbling laugh of anticipation.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Thinking Back

A/N: There seemed to be some confusion as to how long it had been since the Emissary died. Hope this chapter clears that up nicely – two months – eight weeks…plenty of time for some things to 'develop' – at least for purposes of this story.

CHAPTER THREE – Thinking Back

"Sergeant Mendoza!" Alcalde De Soto yelled through the open door from his office to the cuartel courtyard.

"Si, mi Alcalde!" Mendoza came running into the office saluting and standing at attention. He wondered what De Soto was up to now.

"Sergeant, when was the last time Zorro was seen in the pueblo?" De Soto rubbed his beard with his right forefinger knuckle, thinking.

"I don't know, Sir. It's been a long time, I cannot remember. Has he been seen since…the Emissary died…uh – two months ago?" Mendoza's voice trailed off.

"Humpf!" De Soto said. "Yes, it was about eight weeks ago, wasn't it? It's all right, Sergeant, I've made my peace about having killed the Emissary, and I'm moving forward. Do you think Zorro is dead, Sergeant?" He looked directly at Mendoza.

"Dead? Well, sir, Zorro hasn't needed to come to the pueblo all these weeks; because you've done a very good job at being Alcalde…there haven't even been any banditos we couldn't catch. But maybe – he is dead…there were rumors." Mendoza relaxed his stand at attention as he usually did after the initial salutation – until or unless the alcalde got stern – at which point Mendoza would snap back to attention as if he had never gone to 'at ease.'

"How do we _know_ that, Sergeant? The last trap set was Diablo Canyon. No one in the pueblo has seen him since then. Maybe he is dead. The last time he was actually seen in the pueblo was when he rescued that horse of his…And yes, _we've _caught the few banditos who had the nerve to try to attack us. Zorro usually helps with that – and he hasn't." De Soto looked away.

"Si, but – maybe Zorro had a good reason for not helping, mi Alcalde. And Tornado nearly destroyed the garrison…" Mendoza stiffened a bit as he remembered being embarrassed in front of the Emissary's Royal Guardsmen – by Tornado. He hadn't meant any harm; he only tried to get the horse to eat some hay, after all.

Mendoza cleared his throat. "Uh, mi Alcalde, I hope you will – uh – I hope that you're not considering setting a trap for Zorro. You know we always end up the ones in jail. Pardon me, Alcalde – but it has been nice – for a change – to have not had to worry about Zorro coming, is it not? I mean, you've been doing a better job and you haven't been mean to people…that counts for something Alcalde."

"Sergeant, when I want your opinion – I'll _ask_ for it! Now – dis-missed!"

"Si, mi alcalde." Mendoza left De Soto sitting at his desk stroking his beard. _Si, I have been doing a better job, ever since_…De Soto thought. _But I'd still like to know if Zorro was around…if we really needed him…I've had this niggling, nasty feeling of late_…_that something bad is about to happen_…

Z

Alejandro came in from the range and cleaned up for supper. He yelled for Diego and Felipe, and learned from Maria, the cook, that they had not returned from Los Angeles yet. He was puzzled about the strange rider on the range and he wanted to get their thoughts_. Since that day in the plaza two months when Diego announced he was adopting Felipe, the strong bonds of friendship between Diego and Felipe had become even stronger_, thought Alejandro. _It did both of them a world of good…they are inseparable…_

His mind went back to the conversation he'd had with Diego in the plaza 'that day' when they moved away for privacy. He sensed Diego had something important to tell him.

"_Father, I don't know what Gilberto was going to say, but I do have something I want to tell you." Diego looked down._

"_What's that, son?" Alejandro kept his heart and mind open, although he was still in shock from the day's events and his hand and his leg hurt from the sword cuts at the hand of his own son._

_Diego looked his father in the eye. "Father, I _do_ know how to defend myself. Sir Edmund taught me well. I choose to not fight unless I am forced to defend myself – or anyone I love, like you today." Diego held his wounded arm in an awkward bent fashion. Alejandro looked at the blood stain on his son's shirt. At least the bleeding was stopped at the hacienda, he thought._

"_Why don't you show your skill, son? You have a true gift." Alejandro put his hand on Diego's shoulder._

"_Father, I am a man of peace who chose another way to express myself. And…Father…please don't tell anyone about my 'gift' with the sword. I've gone to great lengths – for many reasons – to keep this private. I ask you to do the same. Please – don't tell anyone. It's important. If you need further explanation – I'll explain later."_

_Alejandro looked his son in the eye for a moment, but said nothing. He was trying to read between the lines of what Diego said. Then he spoke. "All right son, I won't say a word. My lips are sealed. But – I will ask you to tell me more – when you feel comfortable doing so."_

Alejandro's was pulled from his thoughts by the open and closure of the front door. He looked up and saw Diego and Felipe. Felipe was talking in sign, which meant he had more to say than he could speak. Alejandro couldn't follow all of it, but would ask about it later.

Z

Just as the sun was setting, Pedro and Gonzales rode out to the camp. Several small cooking fires were burning, rather than one larger one. Pedro felt a large fire would attract more attention – and right now – attention was the last thing they wanted to garner.

After supper, Pedro made the rounds and told everyone there would be a meeting in one hour. He called Garcia and Rivera aside where he and Gonzales briefed them on the information they'd gathered.

Pedro spoke first. "We learned several things today: 1) El Zorro only comes out when someone's in trouble – and still no one knows who he is; 2) The alcalde of the pueblo, a De Soto, according to his 'people' – is a 'pompous tyrant' – we know how to deal with tyrants, don't we? And finally, the tavern wench Victoria Escalante seems to have the affections of both El Zorro and the oldest de la Vega son, Don Diego. Don Diego adopted a son called Don Felipe, who is just learning to speak after many years. Neither of them look like they'll be difficult to deal with. Capitan Rivera, did you get a look at Don Alejandro de la Vega today?"

"Si, Pedro. He still has sharp eyes for an older man. He saw me on the rise earlier today and thought I was one of his vaqueros. He looks to be a good horseman, and he certainly knows how to ride herd on his cattle. But he is older, he will probably not be much of a problem, either."

"All right. Let's go join the others, and make our plans." Sarasota pledged.

Z

After supper, the de la Vega men sat in the Library. Alejandro and Felipe were playing a game of chess. Diego was reading a book.

Felipe's shoulders heaved as he laughed silently in delight. "Check – mate. Grand-father."

Alejandro threw up his hands in surrender. "How do you _do_ that, Felipe? You'll have to teach me some of your strategies – so that I can beat you – at least _some_ of the time!"

"Fa-Father – taught me," Felipe smiled and looked down.

Diego shook his head with a chuckle. "I taught him basic strategies – but he's gone far beyond anything he ever learned from _me_. He's inventing new strategies I'm not familiar with – that's why he beats both of us, Father. I think that means you and I will have to come up with new strategies of our own in order to beat him!"

"Well – I'm going to go to the drawing room and finish my paperwork for today. I have a pile of steer-breeding certificates to fill out if we ever hope to sell some of the herd for fresh stock," said Alejandro, as he started out, then he stopped, and turned around, remembering something.

"Oh. Did I tell you I saw a stranger out on the range this afternoon?" Alejandro asked.

Diego looked up from his book. "No, Father. You didn't say anything. What happened?" Felipe paused in setting up the chess board.

Alejandro wiggled his pointing finger as he recalled. "I thought he was Juan for a moment. I looked up from the herd and saw him. I called out, and he galloped away."

Diego looked up with full attention. "What did he look like, Father?"

"He looked like a vaquero. The sun was behind him. I thought he was Juan – that's why I called out to him."

Diego narrowed his eyes, thinking. "Interesting, Father. There were two additional strangers in town today, as well."

"Really? Do you think the two incidents are related, Diego?" He raised a hand towards his head, as he tried to think of a possible connection.

"I don't know, Father. The strangers seemed odd, that's all." Diego sat, thinking.

"What do you make of this, Diego? I wasn't quite sure what to make of it myself." Alejandro shook his finger again.

"It certainly does seem odd that a stranger would appear on our property – only to ride away."

"Si, I called out to him – and I'm sure he saw me – but he rode away. There was no way I could catch up to him. But I agree with you Diego, it is strange. I'm sure I don't understand it. What about the two men you saw in the pueblo?" Alejandro shook his head in puzzlement.

"Watched us…" Felipe chimed in.

Alejandro interjected, "They were watching you? Why?"

"If we knew the answer to that we'd be much closer to answering a lot of questions, wouldn't we?" Diego closed his book and put it in his lap. "As it is, all we know is that one man calls himself Pedro Sarasota, who seems harmless on the outside, but I think there's a lot more to him than his charming exterior."

"Well, I'm sure we'll find out if anything happens. I can't worry about it right now. Our cattle sale is coming up in a week, and I need to get our certificates completed. Uh – Buenos noches, Diego, Felipe – if you are in bed before I am." Alejandro walked across the hall to the drawing room, where his desk was, sat down, and picked up an empty certificate, and his list of cattle.

Z

Back in the Library, Diego and Felipe looked at each other. Diego nodded and said softly. "Yes, I think we should visit…" and nodded towards the fireplace. "We can talk freely there."

Felipe tripped the fireplace switch and both disappeared behind the secret door. When they reached the cave, Diego went straight to his desk and sat down. Felipe came and sat on the corner.

"Felipe, I'm sensing trouble here. Three strangers who all look like vaqueros show up. Two come to the pueblo – the other rides our range. What do you make of that, Felipe?"

Felipe started signing. _That is very strange. I don't know what to make of it. I think Zorro should find out_. And he made the sign of the 'Z' with his pointer finger.

"Yes, you're right. Now that I'm completely healed and finally have strength back in my sword arm, tonight Zorro rides, Felipe. For the first time in many, many weeks, beyond exercise, that is. You know how I've been feeling that a storm is brewing…"

Felipe signed _Thunderstorm, tornado, lots of rain and wind – or is it a storm of a different sort?_

"Yes, Felipe. It is a storm of a different sort, and yet, in a way, very much the same." Diego began changing into black. He'd purposely not ridden as Zorro the last couple of months – for a couple of reasons: 1) his arm had to heal properly and he had to get his strength back in it; 2) he wasn't sure how he felt about continuing as Zorro until after Felipe's adoption. Thankfully, the alcalde had behaved himself. Apparently having to shoot someone in the back had an effect on him that benefited the pueblo as well; 3) he wanted to explore his relationship with Victoria as himself a bit more – to see what could develop there. He was pleased on that score. He noticed that the more he shared of his feelings about life, the more comfortable she felt and more she shared.

His thoughts went back to their first 'meaningful' conversation that took place after the adoption announcement in the plaza. Victoria had sincerely expressed her sympathies, and the next day, she came to the hacienda for a visit.

_Diego took Victoria for a walk in the garden. His mother's roses were budding. Other flowering trees, perennials, and bushes were throwing off scents of spring. The scent of honeysuckle wafted through the late afternoon breeze._

"_Diego, how _are_ you, _really_? It must be so difficult…I can't imagine losing Francisco or Ramon, but I do know how it feels to lose parents. I can't even begin to imagine how you feel…" Diego saw her looking at him. _I will share whatever I can_, he thought, _except for the secret. Not yet. Not until I know…

_Diego turned and looked at her, trying hard to keep his love for her out of his expression. "Oh, I'm fine, Victoria, really. It's just that…like I said yesterday…I wish I had known him as a brother…instead of an enemy. Yesterday, Victoria, I learned that life can be snuffed out in a moment's notice. I've known that before, but it was brought home to me in very powerful ways yesterday…a brother dead…my father and I could have died…" _And_, he thought, _I could have died under the rocks if not for Tornado_…_

_He continued. "We could have died, and I would not have ever known the love…of a woman, of 'the' woman I love…it seems I'm experiencing the extreme emotions of love and hate…hatred for the woman who raised my brother to hate, and yet I long…" he didn't finish. He didn't need to. Victoria took his hand in hers and held it for a while. He didn't pull away._

I wish I could get the courage to tell her of my secret – and maybe I will soon. Life is indeed, too short, and I shouldn't be wasting it being afraid of rejection_, Diego thought._

_Nearly every day they'd seen each other and talked. And just a week ago…they were again in the de la Vega garden. Victoria had asked him again about the woman he loved. _How can I tell her_, _without telling her_, he thought._

"_She has never said she fell out of love with the other man, but I happen to know she hasn't seen him for quite some time." Diego ventured out._

"_Maybe that means her feelings are changing towards him. You really should tell her your feelings, Diego… just to see she what she says. Or you could try a sort of 'tease' – to see how far you might get – and you could 'practice' on me, if you'd like." Victoria had replied._

_Diego looked at Victoria, trying not to bore his eyes through her. "All right, milady. You look lovely, as always," he said, as he took her hand and kissed it. He noticed she shivered, but not with cold, as it was a very warm afternoon._

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Zorro Rides

CHAPTER FOUR – Zorro Rides

Victoria was performing her close-out chores of money-counting, clearing tables and cleaning floors – getting everything set up for the next day. She took the day's money bag up to her bedroom with her. Ever since she'd been robbed a few times, including by both Zorro and Sergeant Mendoza, she decided to keep the bag of money with her at all times.

Her mind drifted back to those two incidents. _She turned and saw her love that night…but the look in his eyes…frightened her. She'd _never seen_ the _evil viciousness_ in his eyes before – not even when he was angry at injustice. At first she thought it wasn't really him, but the way he talked and moved – she knew it was him all right – but it was an _evil_ manifestation of him. He had grabbed her chin and hurt it. He had knocked things carelessly around. She couldn't understand it, but she complied with his demand for all her money. Later, he humbly apologized, giving her back all the money he stole, and practically begged her to forgive him, although he didn't get on his hands and knees. He explained that a 'dangerous mental science' had unleashed his dark side. He kissed her then, and all was forgiven. She could tell this was 'her' Zorro – back to normal._

_Sergeant Mendoza was also under the influence of that 'dangerous mental science,' until Zorro freed him of it. That wasn't when he had robbed her, though. He'd done that after he'd been kidnapped. Zorro explained that sometimes, a hit on the head can cause amnesia – that people forget who they are. A person with amnesia is vulnerable to what is told them, they will believe anything, because they can't remember what's true and what's not, he had told her. A vicious gang had convinced the sergeant he was an evil man, so he proved it by robbing the tavern. Mendoza was thought to be dead, so when he showed up to rob her, Victoria was petrified in more ways than one. He'd tied her to a chair where she sat for hours, until Don Alejandro and Don Diego broke through the front doors of the tavern and rescued her. After another hit on the head, Mendoza seemed back to 'normal' – not remembering anything that had happened_. _"I was just dreaming of your tamales, Senorita," he said. That's when she knew he_ was _back to normal_.

Victoria smiled to herself. "Dangerous mental science…" _Wasn't that what that 'doctor' did? He made that one man think he was a chicken, and he went squawking around until 'Dr.' Lorenzo Lozano brought him out of it. Anyone who had that kind of power…well…it had to be a bad thing_, _a very bad thing, didn't it? She'd have to talk to Diego about that sometime._

She was startled then, when she heard a knock on her window. Her heart fluttered. It had been two months since he'd appeared. A rumor flew around the pueblo that Zorro was dead, but Victoria never believed it. She'd had suspicions about Zorro's identity for years – but was never sure enough to act on them. If she were wrong, it would be terribly embarrassing for all involved.

"Zorro! So – you _are_ alive! But how would _I_ know it? You've not been to see me since…since – well – it's been two months!" Victoria opened her window and moved back so that Zorro could enter.

Zorro jumped through the window and squat landed. As he regained his balance and rose up to his full height, he drew her to himself to kiss her. She moved away quickly.

"Oh no you don't! Not until I get some answers! First of all, _where_ have you _been_? Second, _why_ haven't you been to see me? Third, _why_ are you here now?" Victoria put her hands on her hips in irritation.

"Victoria, let me explain…are you angry with me? Do you not know…there could be good reasons why I have not come before?" Zorro looked down, humbly. Victoria's anger melted. It was the same look after the 'robbery' incident, when he'd come to ask forgiveness.

"Well, explain then. I'm listening." She smiled a warm smile. "And no, I am no longer angry. I just didn't know what to think."

"Well, you have been seen in the company of Don Diego, have you not? So – you've had someone to talk to while I've been gone, haven't you?" Zorro smirked. He wanted to see if he could get a rise out of her, just as she had gotten one out of him earlier in the day.

"_Diego_? Why did you mention _him_? We're – we're – friends, after all – good friends. He – his family – has gone through a _lot_ in the last couple months. I wanted to be there to help them through it. But my _love_ is _yours_, and _always_ has been, and _always_ will be. You need never doubt that." Victoria knew she was blushing, but she wasn't sure why. She also knew she was exasperated, but didn't know why.

"Admirable – you've always been a thoughtful, kind, and considerate person. You are a true friend to those in need. I hope _I_ number in your circle of friends." Zorro took a step towards her.

She moved close to him. She began to stroke his arms, his chest. "You know you are…and more. Tell me, Zorro, where have you been, and what have you been up to? Don't I deserve some sort of explanation?"

Zorro sighed and relaxed under Victoria's touch. "Ah, mi amor, if you keep doing that, it will be hard for me to do what I _must_ do tonight…"

"Not until you tell me…" Victoria then quickly stepped back a couple feet, even though it was difficult. However, she was irritated at no word for two months – especially after all that had happened in the pueblo. For him to not even come for any kind of visit or anything – he hadn't even left a note, or a letter, nothing to explain his absence. She was also thinking of this 'tease' with Diego, and wondered why that had felt so 'right' – which it did – even if it was 'practice' for Diego – so he could get the courage tell the woman he loved about his feelings. She had hoped to make Zorro feel a bit jealous, but she wasn't sure she was getting anywhere on that front.

"All right, I'll tell you what I can. Con permiso?"

"Start talking, Senor…" Victoria drew close a moment, gave him one last caress on his chest, then quickly jumped up and gave him a quick kiss, before drawing away again.

"Victoria, I nearly died. I believe you knew about the supposed truce between my – uh – the Emissary and myself – that we were to discuss it at a meeting in Diablo Canyon the day he – died."

"Si, we all heard about it, but we never knew what happened. You…you say you were almost killed…at Diablo Canyon?"

"Si. It was not a truce, but the Emissary's last attempt to kill me. It was a trap and I fell right into it. If it weren't for Tornado, I would be dead…and so would my – so would others… I heard about what happened at the de la Vega hacienda, but I was not able to help them – directly. It's – um – been a difficult time. I was injured and I needed time to heal and get strength back."

Victoria's sympathy went out to him. "Why didn't you come to me for help? You know I would do anything for you."

"You've helped a lot more than you know. Behind this mask is a man who has had the help of family and friends recently – to help heal – a lot of things."

Victoria was puzzled. She knew he had just seemed to reveal something important about himself – but she wasn't sure how to verbalize it. Click, click, click. Things began coming together in her mind like pieces in a puzzle. A picture was beginning to form, but there were still some important pieces of information missing.

"So – you've been lying low, then?" She finally asked a question.

"Si. And the alcalde has been behaving himself, has he not?" Zorro seemed to get a twinkle in his eye, and he smiled.

"Si, he has…I think it shook him up to actually have to kill someone by shooting them in the back. He talked with Padre Benites about it, I heard."

"That shows growth and wisdom on the part of our alcalde. Perhaps yet, he'll change his ways, and we can be together…always." Zorro took a step closer. His insides were burning, and he needed a kiss…and a hug.

Victoria's need for an explanation satisfied, she also took a step closer. "Si – we will find a way to be together. And, um, I'm ready for that kiss now, if you are."

Zorro drew her in for a tight embrace. The kiss began tentatively, since it had been a long time since they'd seen each other, but soon, the intensity of longing and desire took over until they only stopped because they had to come up for air.

Panting, Victoria said, "That's mi Zorro, mi amor. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? You usually have some sort of business, don't you?"

Zorro let out a long breath and said, as he drew away and sat in the chair in the corner of her room. "Si, there are a couple of things I'd like to talk with you about." He gestured for her to sit on her bed, and she did so.

"You have a guest here, a Pedro Sarasota, I believe?" Zorro's look was intense.

"Why yes, I do. Has he done something wrong?" Victoria's expression darkened.

"I don't know. What do you know about him? Where is he from and what is his business here, did he mention anything? And do you know if he's acquainted with anyone from the pueblo – or has any friends here?"

"I don't know anything about him at all. He just came in and wanted a room. He is quite charming though, although when I first saw him, I didn't like the look of him at all."

"Looks can be deceiving, Victoria. But usually your first impressions about a person are correct. Is he in his room now? If not, with your permission, I'd like to search his room."

"Let me find out. I'll be back in a moment." She rose, went down the hall, and knocked on Senor Sarasota's door. No one answered, so she quietly returned to her own room. While she was away from Zorro, it almost seemed like déjà vu. He mentioned about first impressions. Diego talked about first impressions. There was another one of those little coincidences Victoria wondered about – where both Diego and Zorro would say almost the same thing – only in a slightly different way. _No time to think about that now though_, she thought. _Now is the time to just enjoy being with him_…_and try to get him to stay as long as possible. After he leaves, I'll think about it._

"It appears he is not in his room. And si, you have my permission to search." And in answer to his unspoken question, "No, there are no other guests right now, and the tavern is locked. Hmmm. That will present an interesting challenge for my guest. How will he return to his room now that I have locked the outside doors?" Victoria rested her chin on her thumb and forefinger, while resting her arm on the other folded arm.

"Indeed." Zorro chuckled. "Senorita, the key, please?" He stood at the door with his hand out, expecting her to hand him the keys.

"Oh si, here it is, sorry. I forgot. I thought maybe you'd just pick the lock or something." Victoria joked. She reached into the pocket of her skirt and drew out the keys.

"Well, why should I waste time picking the lock when you have the key?" Zorro smiled his most charming smile. "And your lovely hand that holds the key…holds the key to my heart also…" he said as he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it.

Victoria blushed. Zorro unlocked the door and blinked in the darkness. "Here, you're going to need some light," Victoria handed him a candle.

"Gracias, Victoria. What would I do without you?" He chuckled, as he took the candle and placed it on top of the small dresser in the room. As he looked around, the conversation continued.

"Well, you'd better not find out, Senor!" She giggled as she watched from the doorway. There it was again – that something familiar about this type of conversation, but at present, she wasn't thinking clearly. Her Zorro was here, and that's all that mattered to her. She'd think about it later.

Zorro opened up Sarasota's small trunk on the floor, but saw only clothes, extra saddlebags, coats, and several knives and small pistols. When Zorro found the weapons, he stopped and pulled out a knife.

"What have we here? It looks like a small arsenal. What would he need with all these?" Zorro held the knife up to the light, then returned it to the trunk.

"He seemed charming and nice when I talked with him earlier. I don't understand." Victoria looked puzzled.

"Remember I said looks can be deceiving – and that your first impressions are usually correct. He's up to no good. I just don't know _what_ it is he _is_ up to," said Zorro, as he continued searching through the dresser drawers…long johns, night shirts, and undershirts, and socks.

Then, he opened the small top side drawer. There wasn't much in it, a comb, a couple pieces of paper, and a small rolled up scroll. When he saw a drawing on the scroll, Zorro stopped quickly. He pulled the scroll out of the drawer and held it up to the candle to see it better. It was a portrait of two men, arms around each other's shoulders, both with the same ear-to-ear grins. It looked like it had been drawn some time ago, but maybe only a couple of years. The paper seemed a bit worn, as if it had been rolled and unrolled many times, as its owner looked at it.

Zorro froze as he studied the portrait on the scroll. His face turned to shock. He recognized both men in the portrait. The man on the left was Pedro Sarasota, but the man on the right…

Victoria noticed the change in his expression. "What? What is it? What have you found?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 First Encounter

CHAPTER FIVE

Pedro Sarasota gathered his men around under the oak tree his men had rested under earlier in the day. He and Gonzales had left the tavern about an hour before it closed. Now that all the men were assembled, Pedro began to outline his plan for revenge.

Against the crackling of the open campfire, Pedro began his speech for the men.

"Amigos, gracias for riding with me – it will be worth your while. Many of you also rode with my brother, Pablo, and the fact that you now ride with me makes me very happy. You know, better than any of us, the humiliation this pueblo and it's '_hero'_…" he spat out the word in disgust.

"…El Zorro brought on you – as well as the death of a brave leader, my brother, Pablo Zaragosa. We have come to get our revenge…on both the pueblo and upon Zorro. That is why we are here…"

Z

"I don't _believe_ it!" Zorro's face went pale and his voice held alarm.

Victoria's breath caught as she registered the alarm in Zorro's voice. "Believe what? What is it?"

"Zaragosa! Pablo Zaragosa! The man I…killed."

"_No_! The man who fell on his _own_ knife! You only fought him. _He_ would have killed _you_!" Victoria came close and looked at the portrait Zorro was holding. She caught her breath again as she saw the second face in the picture.

"Pedro! Pedro Sarasota – in the same picture as Zaragosa! Why? What are they – friends, brothers? But their name isn't the same!" Victoria's voice also registered alarm…and fear.

Zorro let out the breath he was holding. "You may have something there, Victoria. They were certainly friends, indicated by the portrait, and they may be brothers – even though their names are not the same. They may have had different fathers, but the same mother."

Zorro hastily put the rolled up portrait back in the drawer where he found it before he continued. "Victoria – let's go back to your room. I think I've seen enough. We know a part of _why_ he's here, now. But there is still one question – what? What will he do? Is he seeking _answers_, or something _else_?"

Back in Victoria's room, Zorro sat in the chair, and Victoria sat on her bed.

"What does this mean, Zorro?" She had a panicked expression and nervously fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"The question is – what is he here for? And Victoria – in your dealings with him – you cannot let on you know – anything! Comprende? It is vitally important he does not suspect you know that he is somehow important to Pablo Zaragosa! You will get a chance to see how well you can act…For now – I have more riding to do tonight. If Pedro is not here alone – there will be others. He'll have a gang. I need to see if I can find them."

Victoria gulped. "Zorro – please be careful. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you. When you didn't come for all those weeks…two months…and there were rumors you died…I nearly went crazy with worry. Please, please, be careful. If, as you say, Pedro is up to no good, if he has come for revenge, your life will be in danger. Even though Pablo's death was an accident, he may have heard a different story – and blame you."

Zorro rose from the chair and drew her into another embrace. "Ah, mi amor, I will always be careful. I _am_ always careful. I'm sorry I worried you when I didn't show myself for those weeks. There were good reasons, and maybe soon, I can tell you _all_ the details. But know that I thought of you every moment of every day, until I could see you again."

And after another smoldering kiss, he left by the window, and Victoria was left alone with her thoughts.

Z

At the campfire, Pedro continued his speech to his gang of men.

"We are twenty-seven now, but soon, we will be fifty – as more of my former gang come to help us plunder this stinking little pueblo! We will have revenge on El Zorro – who killed my brother – and we will have revenge on the pueblo – by stripping it of all its' valuables. We will plunder the army! We will plunder the tavern! We will plunder the shops – we will strip it clean until there is _nothing_ left!

"I have targeted the most influential family as bait for El Zorro – who appears to help those in trouble. The most influential family is de la Vega – Don Alejandro, his son and his son's adopted son. For my officers and myself, the de la Vega wealth is ours. For the rest of you – the wealth of the alcalde and all the valuables of the pueblo are yours!"

The men cheered. They loved hearing Pedro speak. He was actually more inspiring to listen to than his brother, who was more of a brute, but got things done and was gifted with strategy.

"Gonzales and I will return tomorrow with further information. Until then – do not go to the pueblo, unless you go one or two at a time. Go to other surrounding pueblos – that will keep suspicion off us. It won't be long now, mi amigos! Los Angeles will be ours! De la Vega will be ours! Zorro – however, will be _mine_!"

**Z**

Victoria was left alone with her thoughts, and they were in turmoil. Several things were coming to the forefront of her brain. What Diego said. What Zorro said. How Diego said it. How Zorro said it. How she felt around Diego now – now that their relationship seemed to be changing the last couple months…and Zorro's absence for two months.

_Yes, he'd explained he was healing_, she thought. _He explained he'd been injured, but he didn't say where. He didn't even tell me exactly what happened at Diablo Canyon…he just said he almost died and if it weren't for Tornado…But Zorro also said something about his family and friends helping him through a difficult time he'd had when he almost died. Diego was wounded in his fight with the Emissary. He has a family, his father, his son, and I'm his friend, Mendoza's his friend. Padre Benites, she knew, had visited Diego a number of times in the last two months_.

_This is so strange_, thought Victoria. _It's almost like…nah – that can't be, can it_? Too many things were coming together in her brain that she didn't have answers to. There were too many 'coincidences' that seemed to defy explanation. She'd spent a lot of time with Diego the last couple of months, she'd come to appreciate him more – especially after Diego started sharing. She'd seen what she felt was the 'real' Diego on a regular basis, and not the impassive persona he projected. Diego had shared _real_ feelings. His wounded arm had to heal, and that took some time.

**Z**

Pedro rode back to the pueblo quietly. He knew he was going to have to do one of two things in order to get back into the tavern. He could either sneak back into his room through his window – or pound on the door to get the senorita to open up. He wasn't sure what he would do yet.

As he approached the tavern from behind, he saw a black figure climb down from a lighted window. _Ah_! He thought. _This is the masked man. This is El Zorro_! He stifled the impulse to just go up and run him through. Zorro was, after all, in a somewhat vulnerable position. _But that would mess up my plans_, he thought._ I will follow him and see what I can learn_. _No, masked man, you stay alive tonight. But your days are numbered_. _I will have my revenge_!

Z

A soft, but shrill whistle bit through the silent night air of the pueblo. Tornado quickly snorted and sauntered to just under the window from where he'd been hiding in the darkness behind the tavern. As Zorro neared the bottom of the lattice he'd climbed, he released his grip and landed on Tornado's back. He silently gave the black stallion the go-ahead to quietly ride out of the pueblo.

Zorro always looked around, but he had an uncomfortable feeling. _I'm being watched, but by whom, and where? Why haven't they shown themselves? Is this a trap? I don't see or sense any lancers. What is this all about_, he thought. It unnerved him to think that Zaragosa had someone now in the pueblo that could seek revenge…a brother or a close friend. But the portrait had suggested that very possibility.

Zorro sensed he was being followed. About a mile outside the pueblo, he stopped and looked around, then he guided Tornado behind a tree and waited.

Pedro Sarasota rode by. _So, he is the one following me_, thought Zorro. _We'll surprise him. Maybe we can get some answers out of him._

Z

Pedro was following Zorro at a distance of about one hundred yards. Although it was somewhat hard to see in the dark, he listened for Tornado's footfalls, and watched as occasionally the light of the three-quarter moon reflected off a rock or tree.

He slowed when he couldn't hear Tornado ahead of him, then urged his horse to speed up. He didn't want to lose Zorro. He wanted to track him and find out who he was…so he would know who he was about to kill.

His horse's near-gallop kept him from hearing Tornado come up behind him. All of a sudden, he was knocked off his horse – by Zorro himself!

A fight ensued. Pedro grabbed his knife and stabbed at Zorro, who easily dodged it, but gripped his hand as they rolled in the dirt by the road. Zorro's strong grip forced Pedro to drop the knife.

Zorro got off a heavy punch that momentarily stunned Pedro. As his vision cleared, Pedro knew he could easily deceive Zorro into thinking he was 'out of it' while he slipped his hand down to his boot, where he knew he kept another knife. But he didn't want to kill Zorro, not now. But if he could wound him – that was Pedro's goal – he could make a clean get away. He'd have to be more careful next time he followed Zorro – he wanted to find the 'lair' he'd heard about in the tavern. _All foxes have lairs_, Pedro thought. _Zorro, the fox, would be no different. He has a secret hiding place somewhere. I will find it_.

As Zorro hauled Pedro on his feet, he shook him and said, "Now Sarasota! Tell me who you are, what you're doing here, and why you are following me? Are you in it for the reward – or is there something more?" He aimed his sword at Pedro's throat. He was holding Pedro with his left hand and his sword in his right.

Pedro pretended to be giddy, and slipped to his knees. Zorro quickly withdrew his blade a few inches to allow Pedro to slump to the ground. Pedro slid the knife from his boot into his right hand, and up his sleeve.

Looking up, he said, "Ah, Senor, you have me at a disadvantage! Who are _you_? And why are you questioning me like this? I only have a few pesos, if you are a bandito and you are out to rob me – I'm afraid you will not get much!"

Zorro paused a moment. "I believe you _know_ who I am. _I'm_ asking the questions here! Now what is your answer! What are you doing here and why were you following me?" He hauled Pedro to his feet again with his left hand.

At that moment, Pedro attacked Zorro. In less than a second, the knife slipped from his sleeve into his hand and with a lightning quick stroke, he slashed Zorro's left forearm, then he swung his arm again, and caught Zorro's upper arm, near the shoulder. Pedro then ran to his horse and galloped away.

Zorro yelped as the knife slashed him. He was angry with himself for not seeing that old trick._ I must be out of practice, _he thought_. That's almost the same trick Pablo used. This is what comes from not having gone out for two months. But my right arm had to heal…and now – this arm! At least I don't think they're too deep_, Zorro thought as he walked towards Tornado, and climbed aboard.

"Home, Tornado." Zorro looked down at his arm. Both slashes were steadily bleeding and making a mess, but were not bleeding profusely. _I don't think either cut was to the bone_, he thought. _But it looks like I will need stitches_. _What excuse can Diego have for injuring his left arm now_? Especially two cuts – what did I do this time? I guess I could say I tripped on a farm sickle? He sighed. _This is getting to be ridiculous_.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Words

CHAPTER SIX – Words

Felipe was waiting for Zorro's return in the cave. He'd been working on a science experiment Diego had assigned him for homework while Zorro was out. The experiment was to make a 'no-cook' smoke bomb, using saltpeter as the source. Felipe was just about to light a small amount of it to see if it worked behind the glass barrier Diego had constructed just for the purpose of testing small explosions, when he heard the cave entrance pulley system. _Father is home_, he thought.

When Tornado got into the cave, Zorro was beginning to slide from the saddle. Felipe was startled. _This was supposed to be an easy ride tonight! Had the lancers shot him_?

"Fa-Father – are – you – all – all right?" Felipe stuttered.

Zorro slid from the saddle, a little dizzy from the shock of the cut and the ride. "I have two knife cuts, Felipe. They might be a little deeper than I thought. I think I might have lost a little more blood than I thought."

Felipe started signing all sorts of things…_how, who, lancers, banditos, what_? He put his arm under Zorro's right arm and guided him to a stool near the lab table.

"S-sit. I – l-look." Felipe tried to keep the alarm out of his eyes, as he scrambled to find ointments, bandages, and needle and thread. He also got a bowl of clean water and clean rags they used just for Zorro's bloody injuries that appeared pink.

"Help me get this shirt off, Felipe," said Zorro, as he sat down. He held his left arm with his right and shook his head at the irony. Just a couple months ago, it was the reverse.

"What – how?" Felipe struggled to get the words out. Although the adrenaline from his panic helped to fuel his speech, it was still hard to talk more than a few words at a time. He'd only been talking about two weeks.

"I have much to relate, amigo, my son. But for now, let's get this cleaned up. I'll need help in crafting a backup story – in case anyone discovers the injury." Zorro sighed. This was getting tedious – this lying – and having to concoct a strange story of how Diego got injured. _How does one explain two knife cuts_?

Z

Pedro rode back to the pueblo and snuck into his room through the window. It would not do to awaken the senorita now. He wanted her on his side – should he need an ally in the pueblo. He didn't think anyone but Zorro suspected his real purpose for being here. Of course, he had tried to keep a low profile.

As he lay in his bed seeking sleep, Pedro's mind whirled. _The Fox is slightly wounded now, he thought. That will make him both more dangerous and more vulnerable. Maybe he'll make a mistake, and reveal himself. That would make things easier, would it not_?

Then, his mind turned to the logistics of how to lay siege to the de la Vega hacienda, and when was exactly the right time to do so. _Now that the Fox knows I'm here, even though he doesn't know my plans, he will bear watching. I will post Capitan Rivera outside this evening to see if the Fox returns to his ladylove. But we will have to move quickly. I will send a rider to the other gang members for them to come immediately to the campsite_.

_Then, we can strike within two days. Three days from now – it will all be over…Los Angeles plundered, the de la Vegas plundered, and Zorro…will die a thousand deaths for the life of my brother. Those cuts tonight are just the first of many he will receive…before I run him through_.

Z

"OW! I'm sorry, Felipe. Do what you have to do," said Diego. He had changed into his street clothes, except for his shirt. He sat on the stool shirtless, as his son cleaned and began to stitch the cuts. He shivered a bit, because of the cool air in the cave.

"Sorry – Father. I know – it – hurts." Felipe looked at his father with great sympathy as he carefully plunged the needle through the skin. He decided to practice talking more to try to keep Diego's mind off the stitching.

"Will – talk – slow. Try – more – words. Try – sentences – now. I will get out – a sentence – all at once." Felipe spoke deliberately while stitching. He actually surprised himself a bit. He wasn't sure he could do two things at once…talk and work.

Diego turned his head with a huge smile. "Very good, Felipe. Soon you'll be talking up a storm, and once you start, no one and nothing will stop you! I'm so proud of you!"

Diego's mind went back to the first word he'd heard Felipe say. It was well over a year ago, but it was the only worthwhile 'word' that came out that day. That was the day his father called him another 'word.' A word he knew wasn't true, but what could he say – without revealing his secret?

_Diego helped his father, Sergeant Mendoza and Corporal Sepulveda inside the hacienda while the two remaining coach robbers/killers were outside. As Diego put his hand on Alejandro's right arm, he drew it back suddenly as he felt the warm, sticky substance of blood that was quickly causing a huge stain on his father's pristine shirt, and was all over his hand._

"_Father, you've been hit!" Diego exclaimed._

_Alejandro didn't miss a beat, didn't stop even to look. "It must be a flesh wound. I'm all right."_

_Diego looked concerned. "Not unless we stop that bleeding."_

_The bandits reloaded and shots and shouts rang out from their position. Alejandro and Diego looked around. Felipe had left the hacienda! He was drawing their fire away from the rest of them. _What bravery_, thought Alejandro. _I wish my son would show some of that courage_!_

_Alejandro yelled out the window, as if doing so would bring Felipe back to the safety of the hacienda. "Felipe, NO! He's drawing their fire!"_

_From inside the hacienda, they heard the bandits shout to one another, "There's the kid! Let's get him! Come on!" And they rode away._

_Alejandro was running on adrenaline – and took command of the situation. "Look! Let's go!"_

_Mendoza, somewhat of a coward himself, said, "We should get some help!"_

_Diego agreed. "He's right, Father."_

_Alejandro, used to taking command in emergency situations, gave an 'order' – not realizing his son wouldn't follow it. "All right. I'll follow them, and you go for help."_

_Diego was trying to find a way to get out of the situation alone, so he could become Zorro, but his father wasn't making it any easier. "No. Be reasonable, Father. You've already lost a good deal of blood. Go to the cuartel with the sergeant. I'll stay here in case they return."_

_To Alejandro, this was the last straw! "Will you act like a de la Vega for once in your life?" Clearly, the sergeant and the corporal were uncomfortable with this and they tried to back away, trying to make themselves invisible. Mendoza thought, _I wouldn't be Don Diego now for all the tamales in Victoria's Tavern. Alejandro has a very sharp tongue. I know. I've been on the receiving end of it before, but what must it be like to be on the receiving end almost daily_._

_Diego responded with as much calm as he could muster. "Father, you don't know…"_

_Alejandro was fed up. "Don't 'but Father' me! Felipe's in danger of being gunned down, and you can only muster the courage to say 'I'll stay here!'"_

_Diego's frustration was beginning to show. "Father, you don't know the whole situation!" _How can I tell him I'm not a coward, but the 'hero' of the pueblo? I can't. Oh! This is so frustrating! But I can't be the 'hero' of the pueblo if Father makes me be somewhere else. And I can't save Felipe_, Diego thought._

_Alejandro looked at Diego with great frustration himself…frustration, anger, and extreme disappointment. "I know enough – to know my only son – is a coward!"_

_Then…as Zorro, in the lean-to, he fenced with one bandit when the other bandit snuck up behind him – and would have run him through from the back if… if Felipe hadn't yelled _his_ word, Zorro would be dead._

"_Zorro!" A high, young voice caused Zorro to whirl around and face the second bandit. Felipe had _spoken_ – and saved his life!_

It wasn't until the adoption was final, that somehow, internally, something changed inside Felipe, and he began to say a few words a day. And now, after two weeks, short sentences. It seemed like Felipe was secure in the knowledge of whom he now was…and it made all the difference. He wasn't a servant boy any longer, he was a son. And not only a son, but an heir and the heir to all the de la Vega property one day.

"One sentence at a time, Father, eh?" said Felipe, while he finished tying off the thread. "Even do two things at once…talk and sew, then bandage." He reached for the long strips of cloth he would use to cover the cuts. He cut one end vertically in half about ten inches to tie it off, then snipped off the extra.

Diego smiled and shook his head in amazement. "Felipe – you _are_ a _wonder_! You _really_ are! You never cease to amaze me – in a _good_ way!"

As Felipe's expression darkened a moment, Diego added, "I know. I know. You've heard that used against _me_ – in a negative way. It's all right. Someday I will tell Father the secret. But he now knows I can defend myself if necessary. He witnessed that first hand.

"But, set your mind to help me figure out what this Pedro Sarasota is all about, will you?" Diego asked Felipe as he carefully put on his caballero shirt, then his jacket. He winced as his arm stretched.

"And not only that, but what did I do now to hurt myself, in case we can't hide this. You've always helped me in all things, Felipe. I'm so thankful."

"I am thankful – for you, too – Father," said Felipe. "And si, Father, I will think…about Sarasota."

Z

The next morning, Victoria opened up the tavern for the breakfast crowd. _Hmmm_, she thought. _My guest is late this morning. Well, we know he wasn't in his room last night. Maybe he didn't come back at all…and today…today is the day – when I see Diego de la Vega…I will give him a surprise – the surprise of his life! I will get another rise out of him, like I did yesterday!_ She giggled in anticipation.

She carried a stack of clean plates from beside the sink to a small table near the cook pot on the fire in the magnificent open fireplace in the kitchen. This way, the plates would be ready to have the huevos rancheros and breakfast burritos placed on them and they could be carried out to the dining room immediately.

Pilar, her assistant, came in through the back door. "Buenos dias, Senorita Victoria," she greeted her employer as she entered and took off her scarf, and took off her sweater. She found a large cloth she tied around her waist to use as an apron, and came over to the fireplace.

"Buenos dias, Pilar. Breakfast today is chicken breakfast burritos and huevos rancheros. Orange juice is the drink – or coffee, of course. Besides the locals, we have only one guest – Senor Pedro Sarasota who arrived yesterday morning just after the breakfast crowd. He has a room, but I'm not sure he spent the night in it."

"And senorita, how is your little 'romance' going with Senor de la Vega?" Pilar had a great working friendship with Victoria. She was just about the only female friend Victoria had. They were good friends, but not total confidents.

Victoria whirled, and giggled nervously. "What? Romance, with _Diego_? Oh, don't be silly, Pilar. We are just _friends_."

"You cannot fool _me_, Senorita. I've _seen_ you. I've seen the tease…and so has half the pueblo. Everyone is talking about you, Zorro and Don Diego. It is a romantic triangle, is it not?"

Victoria blushed when she realized their tête à tête had been witnessed by half the pueblo. "Now, Pilar, you know you shouldn't believe everything you see, nor listen to such gossip." She took a tray and exited quickly into the main room to set up juice glasses for serving, hoping if anyone saw her, that her blush would disappear.

Z

Pedro Sarasota woke up slowly and smiled to himself. By the position of the sun, he'd trained himself to be able to guess the time within about a quarter hour. He sat up on the edge of his bed and stretched, then looked out the window. It looks to be about 8:00 a.m. _The senorita should have opened the tavern for breakfast by this time. I can smell the eggs and chicken cooking, and the burritos baking. Yes, today is the final day before we set our plan into action_, he thought.

He got dressed and ambled down the stairs. He smelled fresh coffee brewing and ambled over to the counter, where Victoria was getting glasses and mugs out for the serving of beverages.

"Buenos dias, Senorita. May I have a cup of that marvelous smelling coffee?" Pedro flashed his most charming smile.

Victoria inwardly bristled, knowing the truth about the man, but remembered Zorro's words. "_You cannot let on you know anything. You will get a chance to see how well you can act…_" "Why certainly, Senor. How did you sleep last night?" She poured him a mug of coffee and carefully slid it to him with her hand.

"Like a baby, Senorita. Your bed is oh, so comfortable." He took the mug from her, and the ends of their fingers touched gently. She sharply withdrew her hand, just as he tried to curl his fingers around hers.

"Oh, forgive me, Senorita. I thought you had released the mug. A thousand pardons. I will have an order of those wonderful huevos rancheros you are making. The delicious smell of them cooking assailed me all the way up to my room. I couldn't wait to come down and partake of them." Sarasota grasped his coffee, turned carefully, and sauntered over to a table away from the counter.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 Felipe & Tornado

A/N: Thank you to all who review. While I do not openly beg for reviews, I do appreciate them very much. They help make me a better writer. I love it when details are brought to my attention, because as much as I try, sometimes those little things slip through the cracks! Thanks! Like steers and thoughts…and I've just about finished the writing of the end of this bigger story, but the end is quite a ways from now.

CHAPTER SEVEN – Felipe & Tornado

Around noon, out at the bandit camp, Rodolfo Garcia was impatient. He was tired of sitting around waiting until Sarasota decided it was time to act. He knew careful planning was the key to success, but he wished they'd hurry up the process. He thought _I have plans to go to Guadalajara next week and romance a certain senorita at the local cantina. I am flat broke and I need money to make my plan of romance work. I will buy her roses. I will buy her a bottle of wine. I will buy her a pretty dress or a hat if she wants one. Then, I will take her out on a ride through the countryside, then, when she is ready, I will take her in my arms…and take her…_

His thoughts were broken into by Capitan Rivera. "Rodolfo! I have a job for you!"

Garcia shook his head from his fantasy, stood up, and snapped to a sort of attention. "Si, Capitan."

"Rodolfo, you know from what direction the rest of the gang is coming from, right? From Mexico. Pedro has entrusted you with this very important mission."

"Si Capitan. What mission? You know I will make sure it is completed." Garcia nearly saluted with his pride.

"Si, you will. I received word about an hour ago from Gonzales, that Pedro wants the rest of the gang to join us immediately. The job is set for tomorrow. He wants the rest of the gang here by early evening tonight. I think they are near San Diego. They will have to ride during the heat of the day, but when they arrive, they can rest until tomorrow – when we set our plan into action.

"Rodolfo, you are charged with getting this message to the rest of the gang – and with making sure they get here this evening, no later than sunset. Comprende?" Rivera's expression was very grave.

"Si Capitan. You can trust me to fulfill this mission." Garcia nearly snapped to attention.

"Good. Take several canteens of water with you and some food. You will need to catch up with them before mid-afternoon. Vamos!"

"Si Capitan. I will leave immediately!" Garcia thought – _yes! Finally – something is happening_!

Z

About a half hour before siesta, Diego came to the tavern for a late lunch. He'd stayed in bed late because of the ride the night before, so he'd only had a light breakfast of some fruit at the hacienda. _My arm and shoulder don't hurt too much_, he thought. _Unless directly hit, I shouldn't have to come up with any kind of story about how it was hurt. I hate the lying. I'm tired of it, but what can I do_?

Victoria watched him enter. _Uh-huh. Today's the day, I'm talking to you. I think I know who you are and today you will confess._ She smiled. A lot of things had been coming together in her mind the last few days…things Diego said, things Zorro said – and how they were said so similarly. When Zorro finally came…and after he left…it all came together for her.

Diego strolled to the counter where Victoria was putting clean glasses away from the lunch dishes. She smiled a big smile back at him.

"Buenos dias, Don Diego. How are you today?" Victoria said with a slight tease in her voice.

Diego had a twinkle in his eye, leaned over and took one of Victoria's hands in his and kissed the back of it. "Buenos dias, Senorita! How am I today? I'm as happy as anyone can be – who can gaze upon your beauty."

"Why thank you, Don Diego! However, you should know that your 'competition' is still around." Victoria's face began to blush, and she gave him a wide, teasing smile. _How could I have not seen it before? The eyes, the mustache, the shape of the face, the tonal qualities of his voice…have I been blind_! _Two can play this game._

Diego feigned shock. "My – my – competition? Oh! You mean – Zorro? You _saw_ – Zorro? When?"

_Oh, you are so good at hiding, mi querido_, Victoria thought. "He came to see me last night – on business." Then she stopped, looked around. The tavern was beginning to clear because siesta time was drawing close. She leaned towards Diego, and subtly motioned him in.

"Diego, could you stay during siesta again? I have – something very important to talk to you about."

Diego nodded. "Why certainly, Victoria. What's all this about? Is there anything I can help you with?"

Victoria giggled to herself. "Oh si, Senor. You will be helping me with something – something very important. But I cannot say more now. Siesta is in twenty minutes. And…I hope my guest will be taking siesta elsewhere…but if not, we'll have to meet in the kitchen."

Diego could only think of two reasons why Victoria wanted to talk to him alone: 1) to talk about Zorro's visit; 2) to talk about Sarasota. _If she wants to confront me about being Zorro_, he thought. _I will not deny it. She has already proven she can keep a secret. If she wants to talk about what she and Zorro discovered last night about Sarasota, that could be a good thing_.

Neither he nor Felipe could come up with anything other than Sarasota wanting revenge on Zorro for 'killing' his friend or brother – they didn't know which. But what form that revenge would take, they hadn't been able to figure out. Diego knew Pedro could have killed him last night, but he only cut him a couple times. Yes, the worst cut, on the forearm, had required about ten stitches, but other than creating minor pain and stiffness – it wasn't a serious wound. The upper arm cut only needed a couple of stitches at one end of it. Why? Why hadn't Pedro killed him? The only answer he could come up with was a nebulous something worse plan.

Z

Don Alejandro was out on the range when he spotted the same rider he had seen the other day – again from a great distance. What was the man up to? Who was he? Alejandro had no answers, only questions.

He remembered his talk with Diego the other night, but they had no answers. Maybe he'd see if Diego had learned anything this evening.

_Ah, siesta is soon, now. I'd better find a tree for shade_, he thought.

Z

Felipe was in the cave taking care of Tornado, feeding him, brushing him, and polishing the tack. Since time stood still in the cave, if it weren't for a clock on the wall, he wouldn't have known what time it was. It was near siesta time.

"Easy – boy. Easy – Tornado. You – are – good boy. Good boy. You carry your master well." Felipe talked softly as he brushed Tornado. The black stallion nearly reared in fright two weeks ago, when Felipe first started talking to him – he wasn't used to hearing Felipe's voice. So Felipe now talked to him every chance he got. He knew Tornado was a smart horse, and that he listened and understood most everything said to him – or so it seemed to Felipe.

"Tornado, it was so hard…parents died…revolution. I – I couldn't talk to anyone – how could I? There was – there was – no one left…to hear. The explosions…I couldn't hear – for very long time!" Felipe's eyes misted over as he remembered.

_Little Felipe crawled out from under the overturned cart. He saw his mother lying on the ground. She was dead, she wouldn't wake up. He tried shaking her, but she wouldn't move and she wouldn't wake up. He looked around, and saw his father – dead. He remembered grabbing his throat as he said "Mama." But she couldn't hear him. And no sound came out. All his emotions seemed to lock up inside him at that moment._

_Then, explosions were all around him. He was thrown clear of his parents' cart. He was unconscious for hours. When he finally came to his senses, he realized he must have woken up at some earlier point. He had wandered far away from where the cart was. He found a tree to rest under. He remembered sitting with his back to the tree with his head in his hands resting on his bent knees after he woke. Then, his head fell on his chest as he dozed. When he awakened again, he was in total despair, holding his head in his hand. All he knew was that his mother and father were dead. He didn't even know where he was – or how he got under that tree. Then, he looked up, and saw a set of long legs and feet in front of him. He looked up farther…and there was a young man…tall, compassionate, and kind with a gentle smile on his face. The young man had lifted him up and carried him home with him._

_He had held on for dear life and wouldn't allow the young man to leave him – for a very long time…Diego de la Vega was Little Felipe's only contact with the world. Diego had named him Felipe, which means, lover of horses. And it was true; Little Felipe became a lover of horses._

Felipe started crying again. He was used to crying silently, but occasionally he would sniff, and stop brushing so he could wipe his eyes. Tornado snorted in comfort, and nuzzled his nose closer to Felipe, as if he knew the depths of the young man's emotional pain, and wanted to help heal him. Felipe knew that many in the animal kingdom could sense a human's emotional pain and wanted to help heal it. He felt a deep love for Tornado developing. He'd always respected Tornado, but he'd never felt Tornado's affection before now. He hadn't thought Tornado had any affection for him.

Felipe's feelings were both sad for the loss, yet deeply, and profoundly glad he was now a de la Vega. Diego's love and patience had helped the healing process begin. Being Zorro's right hand man had helped improve his self-image and worthiness. But being adopted by Diego gave Felipe that final, permanent sense of belonging and acceptance he had lacked since his parents died. It's one thing to be a servant. It's another to be a son. Just that legal act set off a wave of confidence, acceptance, love, and boldness in the young man. And he began to talk.

Tornado kept nuzzling Felipe, keeping him close. Felipe cried his heart out, and the horse kept nuzzling him with his nose, snorting out soft comforts. Finally, Felipe finished brushing Tornado and went to lie down on the cot. He was emotionally drained. As he lay on the cot, he thought of the conversation the night before about Sarasota.

_Zorro will probably ride again tonight to find out more_, Felipe thought. _What could Sarasota possibly want except for revenge against Zorro? But why then, did he not kill Zorro last night when he had the chance_?

Felipe fell into a fitful slumber.

Z

Pedro decided to take siesta out at the campsite. He had ridden there after breakfast; leaving Gonzales in the pueblo to spy in the tavern, then walk about town, seeing if he could pick up other bits of information.

Capitan Rivera had sent Rodolfo Garcia after the rest of the gang. _Good_, thought Pedro. _Garcia is a good man, even if he was a little impatient. Giving him an assignment was good leadership strategy_. Pedro was glad Rivera was on his side. As a former Capitan in the Mexican army, he knew military strategy. He'd been drummed out after a rather severe altercation with a superior officer. He still went by Capitan with some of the men, who respected his leadership amongst them.

As soon as the rest of the gang gets here, we can plan tomorrow, thought Pedro, as he rested his head on his hat, and took siesta under the same oak tree Rivera and Garcia had chosen as their little spot.

Z

Victoria locked all doors to the tavern. Diego was waiting for her in the kitchen. Victoria sighed and gathered her courage. _This is it_, she thought. _I'm going to have my talk with Diego! I need to find out some things that I think only he can tell me._

She went to the curtains that divided the kitchen from the main room. "Diego, I think we can safely talk out here. My guest is away for siesta and the doors are locked. No one will disturb us."

"Be right there, Victoria." Diego sighed too. He only hoped he could handle whatever it was she was going to say. _Sante Padre, Holy Father_, _give me strength_, he thought. _I'm excited in one way, but very nervous in another_.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Mesmerizing Revelations

A/N: I did research on mesmerism and the Catholic Church's position is. More is known about it now, yet some controversy still remains. Although the Catholic Church's modern idea leans towards acceptance, I felt the Church would take a much more conservative viewpoint in 1820. I also retained the producer's intent of how they felt about it, as evidenced in the episode, ironically entitled "Wicked, Wicked Zorro." (Regehr fans will know why) It's actually only been in the last few decades that we've learned how it actually _does_ affect us…and yet, the controversy remains about how much of the human spirit is involved in our 'subconscious.' Debate about how we're made and how many parts we are also still remains.

CHAPTER EIGHT – Mesmerizing Revelations

Alejandro came in from the range. He wanted to talk with Diego and Felipe about the mysterious range rider again.

"Diego! Felipe!" _One good thing that came from one son's death_, he thought. _I have an adopted grandson who I thought was deaf; I now know can hear, and is also learning to speak. And my son does know how to defend himself. I wish he would trust me to keep his secret. Who else could he be but Zorro_?

Another thought struck Alejandro – was it a memory or was it a dream? "_I am Zorro"_…he said to himself, as he put on the mask. "_Woe to ye evildoers! Have a thousand wrongs to avenge…" Oh…yes, now I understand_. _Of course my son is Zorro! How else could I have thought that I was – if he weren't? Where could I have gotten_... Alejandro chuckled to himself.

"Diego! Felipe! Where is everybody?" Not getting an answer, Alejandro went to wash up before dinner.

Z

Victoria returned to the kitchen after making sure the tavern was locked up tight. She was determined to get some answers and she didn't want any interruptions. Diego was waiting inside the kitchen.

"I'm all yours, Victoria. Now – what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Sit down, Diego. Would you like anything to drink, or to munch on?"

"Maybe some water, mi lovely senorita." The tease had re-entered his voice.

"Certainly, senor." She said teasing back a moment, smiling while she poured him a glass and brought it over to him.

Diego took a sip and waited for Victoria to start. He wasn't going to make it any easier for her, but he was pretty sure he knew what she was going to say – just not quite sure – _how_ she was going to say it. On her part, neither was she.

"Diego…last night, Zorro came to visit me. We talked about the guest staying here, Pedro Sarasota. He is – somehow – connected to Pablo Zaragosa – the man who laid siege to Los Angeles about a year and a half ago."

"Really? What makes you think that?" asked Diego in a casual way.

"Well – uh – Zorro and I searched his room last night, and we found a portrait of him and Zaragosa…you know – buddy-buddy – with their arms around each other's shoulders."

"It sounds like Zorro has things well in hand. What do you need from me?" Diego tried to act ignorant of the situation.

"I don't know Diego. I just wanted to tell you about it – and ask you about something else that's been on my mind for a long time."

"What's that?" Diego wondered if she was going to ask about his secret.

"Um, do you remember a couple of years ago, when that 'doctor' who hypnotized people was here?"

Diego shifted in his chair. Without thinking, his face scrunched up at the excruciating memory. He sighed.

"Oh, si. I remember. What an unpleasant man. On outward appearance he seemed to want to 'help' people, but he was really a bad man, a selfish man, a man who thought he could outsmart and take advantage of others."

Victoria looked at him, and shook her head as if to clear a thought. She thought she saw something in Diego's expression – regret, remorse? _Remorse? For what? What did Diego have to feel badly about? Zorro was the one…oh-h-h-h-h-h-h… uh-huh I thought so_.

"Diego, I wondered about that. Zorro called it a 'dangerous mental science' that brought out the bad side of people under its spell. It certainly brought out _his_! And Sergeant Mendoza's! Zorro scared me to death that night he robbed me! You didn't see the look of evil in his eyes! I wouldn't – I couldn't have _believed_ it of him. Diego, you're a man of science, what do you think about it?"

Diego was squirming, though he tried not to. He winced when she talked of the evil in his eyes. _Of all things she could have brought up_, he thought. _She brought this up right now, why?_ He took a deep breath. How was he to explain this? _Dive in_, he thought. He got up and began to pace back and forth.

Victoria watched Diego like a hawk while he talked. She caught the wince and that only confirmed what she thought she knew.

Diego took a deep breath, and began. "Well Victoria, even though the practice of mesmerism has been around about forty to fifty years, we're still learning about it. I've read both good and bad things about it. There were excesses in its practice in England at the end of the last century. I've read that in some cases, the person does improve their behavior in some ways. But I've also read horror stories about one's spirit being opened up to negative spiritual influences…well…there's a lot of debate going on about it – and it will probably continue until we know more about how it _really_ affects us. And even then, I don't know. I wasn't feeling very well during that time, so I'm not sure about everything that happened. I just know that Zorro had a temporary lapse in character…he did very bad things…but I also know he regretted his actions and made up for them – right?"

"Yes, Diego, he did. Tell me, why you think it will take a long time before we know about this?" Victoria's eyes followed him as he paced.

Diego let out another breath, then drew in another. "There's still a lot of debate about how we're made, Victoria. Are we two-parts, three-parts, four-parts? And – the Church has something to say about it, too."

"What do you mean, Diego?" Victoria leaned towards him. Her interest was stirred.

"Some scientists/philosophers say humans are only soul and body. The Church says we are body, soul and spirit. Some in the Reformation faiths say we could be body, soul, mind, and spirit."

"What do _you_ believe, Diego? What do _you_ think?"

"I believe what our Church believes, Victoria. I think Padre Benites says we are created in God's image, and since we believe He is in three parts, we are also a three-part being. There just isn't enough known about mesmerism. I think it's _dangerous_ because in some ways, it _overrides_ our _conscience_, our _will_. I think that might make us susceptible to _evil_. It certainly affected Zorro that way. I'm _quite_ convinced it is _not_ a good thing!" Diego paused a moment, thinking, _it certainly wasn't a good thing for _me_! _He absent-mindedly shook his head at all the nasty things he'd heard he'd done while under the trance – things he never remembered doing…just as Sergeant Mendoza didn't remember he thought he was commandante – and De Soto was a private. _I never would have thought I would be so susceptible to another's suggestion_, _blindly following without questioning. But that's the 'danger' of it_.

"Our Church teaches that God gave us all a free will, a choice – so – if something takes away that free will or our own power to choose, is it a _good_ thing?" Diego paused. "Does _that_ answer your question?"

Diego had delivered his discourse passionately, more passionately than he had intended. Then, seeing her distress at the vehemence of his response, he said in a quieter, more apologetic manner.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I really am. It's just that Zorro once told me how really awful and guilty he felt about having 'accidentally' been taken in by that."

Victoria had listened with a critical ear. She squinted her eyes in disbelief. She was sure she could move ahead now with absolute certainty. "_Zorro_ told _you_?" She chuckled before continuing.

"Diego, I don't believe you. Your father once told me that _you_ were very moody, foul-humored, and distant during that time. He said _you_ were like a different person. Can you explain to me how both you _and_ Zorro could be like _different_ people – at the same time?"

Diego looked down and said nothing. He knew he could cover if he really tried, but he was tired of it. He continued to pace, but looked up at Victoria through his eyelashes. He stopped as he started to speak.

"Victoria, _Zorro_ wasn't mesmerized – _I_ was – completely by accident, I assure you. _I_ fell victim to that 'dangerous mental science' – and I can tell you – the guilt of everything I'd done was nearly unbearable! I did even more than what most people know…That – _man_!" He spat out the word…and began pacing again, thinking about how he had deceived and struck Felipe, knocking him out in the cave. He didn't remember doing it – Felipe told him afterwards. He did remember the look of hurt in Felipe's eyes, though – and that broke his heart.

"…that _man_ – told me to steal all the money in the pueblo, but be _cunning_ and _smart_ – like a _fox_!"

Victoria's eyes were wide, but she was not totally surprised, but hearing it from his own lips was still powerful. "OH! So it _was_ – _you_! Oh Diego! How awful! How absolutely _horrible_ you must have felt!" Great sympathy was in her voice.

"Victoria – can you love the man behind the mask? Can you love ordinary me…the man who is human, who makes mistakes, who is vulnerable, the man…" He stopped pacing and looked down, ashamed.

Victoria rose and ran to him. She rose so quickly, she knocked her chair backwards, and it crashed against the floor. She put her arms around his arms and around his chest. "Oh Diego! Diego! Mi Zorro! Mi Zorro! Mi Amor! Mi Querido! I have _found_ you at _last_! And _you_ – are _far_ – from _ordinary_, Senor!"

Z

At early evening, Pedro waited at the camp. He thought he heard horse hooves in the distance…many horse hooves. _Yes! They're here_, he thought. _Now, we can finalize our plans for tomorrow!_

As Rodolfo Garcia rode in with twenty-five men behind him, he felt the exhilaration he always felt on the eve of a great plunder. There would be robbery, there could be killing, there would be wenching, and many, many pesos. Because he was one of Pedro's officers, he would get a share of the de la Vega fortune, which he knew would be substantial.

De la Vega had to be very, very rich. He owned a huge rancho, he lived in a huge hacienda, he had many cattle and tenants he would receive money from every month. There was a winery. He employed many vaqueros, and house servants. He owned magnificent Andalusian horses, the best that Spain had to offer. _Oh yes, the plunder from de la Vega tomorrow and the following days was going to be very, very good, indeed_, thought Garcia.

Pedro greeted each of the new men as they rode in and dismounted. He told them to find a place to camp within the area, then refresh themselves with food and drink. A meeting with everyone would then take place in two hours.

"For there are many last minute details to apprise you of – but I can assure you – the plunder will be great! And _I_ will have revenge for my hermano's death!"

Z

Felipe had woken from siesta and walked to the peephole to make sure no one was about, then went through the fireplace into the Library. He heard Don Alejandro calling for him and Diego. He followed the sound and finally found his grandfather.

"Oh Felipe, there you are. Have you seen Diego?"

"At the tavern. Diego is at the tavern with Victoria." Felipe managed to get out without pausing or stuttering.

"Your speech is improving daily, Felipe. I'm so proud of you, son, and I know Diego is too." Alejandro couldn't quite call him 'grandson,' so he called him 'son,' to denote the relationship.

"Gracias Grandfather. I practice by talking to – uh – horses." Felipe couldn't tell him which horse, however. He knew it was up to Diego to tell his father about his secret. Felipe guessed Diego just wasn't ready yet.

Alejandro smiled, then replied, "Good idea. Horses listen but don't talk back. Come, let's get ready for supper. Diego will be home soon, of that I am sure." Alejandro's relationship with his son was better than it had been since before Diego had gone to Spain. A year ago, in great frustration and misunderstanding, Alejandro had called his son a coward, and he felt guilty about it. Since then, they'd worked out their differences and stood strong against all threats from outside – especially that of his eldest son, the one he didn't know he had – who had tried to destroy them both. Diego had done his best to come along to the pueblo when Alejandro had needed his moral support, and do more of what was expected of him as the de la Vega heir. Interestingly enough, Alejandro and Diego worked well together – each had kept the other from opening their mouth at times – saying something they would have later regretted.

Alejandro was proud of Diego's accomplishments with the newspaper and when the Emissary, his eldest son had first come to the pueblo. Yes, Diego had been incarcerated because he spoke out, but Alejandro couldn't have been more pleased as he had justified Diego by saying, "The de la Vegas always speak out!"

As a result, however, Diego's stunning announcement to adopt Felipe, Alejandro finally put the pieces together in his mind about who his son really was – after witnessing a left-handed fencing match that Diego won. He'd never seen Diego fence – but the fierceness he saw in Diego's eyes and the skill level at which Diego fought – left-handed because his strong arm was bleeding…from what Alejandro didn't wasn't sure – convinced him Diego was more of a man than he had ever hoped. _But Diego still doesn't have the courage to tell me who he is_, thought Alejandro. _I wonder when he'll finally tell me. In the meantime, I won't tell him I know – unless it would be absolutely necessary_.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 State of Readiness

CHAPTER NINE – State of Readiness

After siesta, De Soto sat in his office stroking his beard. He'd tried so many schemes to capture Zorro, and none had worked. Mendoza was right about that. _Oh, how I hate that! To admit that Sergeant Mendoza could be right about anything,_ thought De Soto. _It's almost too much to bear_. _There has to be a way_, thought De Soto. _If I could only figure it out_…

He picked up the Zorro file that Luis Ramone had started, and began to read. He knew the most basic tactics – but they had all been tried. _No_, De Soto thought, _this trap has to be different. It has to be something that's never been tried before…now if I could only figure out what it could be_. He kept reading. He stroked his beard as he thought. He let out a long sigh. _Maybe it's not worth the aggravation. It's been peaceful the last eight weeks. That's been – kind of nice. Maybe there's another way to get out of this pueblo. I'm just lucky there was no retribution for the Emissary's death_. De Soto shook his head as he remembered the viciousness of the man. _I couldn't understand it myself. I'm no angel, I can be devious, I can be nasty; but to carry hatred and vengeance for thirty-some years for people he'd never met – members of his own family – I couldn't understand it when it happened, and I still can't_.

In the meantime, De Soto could fulfill part of his job as alcalde by making sure that the garrison was in readiness. He had a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that something was up, but he didn't know what. He'd had these feelings for several days. He'd learned to trust his instincts – and knew he should do something about it.

He put the Zorro file down a moment. "Sergeant! Sergeant Mendoza!"

Mendoza came rushing in through the front door. He'd been out on the front porch of the alcalde's office, sitting in the chair outside. Even though he knew siesta was over, he was still dozing. Nothing was happening. When the alcalde called for him, he jumped up a little faster than he thought, and the chair landed on its back with a bang. He ran into the office.

"Si, mi alcalde." Mendoza saluted, then stood at ease. It saved De Soto the trouble of having to actually tell him to stand at ease. In an odd sort of way, De Soto appreciated that. It was an understanding they'd come to shortly after he arrived.

"Sergeant. Is the garrison in a state of readiness?" De Soto asked.

"Si, mi alcalde." Mendoza looked straight ahead. He couldn't make eye contact, and hoped that the alcalde couldn't tell he was lying.

"Is it? Tell me, what have you done today to secure this state of readiness?" De Soto looked at the sergeant's face. _He's a terrible liar, I'll know in a second if he's telling the truth_, De Soto thought.

Mendoza gulped and looked down. "Well, uh – yesterday, we performed marching drills, and cleaned the barracks."

De Soto smiled a placating, but disgusted smile. "That was _yesterday_, Sergeant. What have you done _today_? You see Sergeant; this military garrison is the only _law_ around. We must maintain a constant state of readiness against all threats. Comprende?"

Mendoza looked down and around, and cleared his throat. He wanted to please De Soto, but he knew that was no easy task. Although the alcalde had been easier to deal with after the Emissary's visit – he could still be a harsh taskmaster. Unfortunately, sometimes Mendoza's easy and lazy nature took advantage of that of any opportunity to postpone work.

"Uh – today, sir?"

"Si Sergeant, today."

"Well – uh – I hadn't gotten around to telling the men to uh…"

"In other words, nothing has been done today for the state of the cuartel." De Soto's voice had an edge to it, but he kept the tone low.

Mendoza hemmed and hawed. De Soto decided to trust Mendoza with something he hoped would help the Sergeant understand the urgency.

"Sergeant, I want to try to help you understand why it's important that this garrison is always in a state of readiness." De Soto looked sincerely at the sergeant.

"Oh si, Alcalde. It is important." Mendoza relaxed a little. _I think he's going to 'share' something he feels is important_, Mendoza thought. _I better listen_.

"Sergeant, no doubt, when you have served as temporary alcalde from time to time, you were able to sense _what_ was needed and _when_ it was needed. Am I correct?"

Mendoza thought a moment, then scrunched his face up. "Not really, Sir."

De Soto sat back. "Oh – well – that's all right Sergeant. Maybe it's the 'weight' of permanency of the office – but I just have this 'feeling' – it's just a _feeling_, mind you, that it is important that right now, _immediately_ – we be on full alert. I can't explain it, Sergeant. I want all the rifles cleaned and loaded. I want all the swords sharpened. I want every lancer to have a full pouch of gunpowder on his person when he goes to bed tonight. And Sergeant – all this _must_ be done tonight – before the lancers turn in. This is very important, Sergeant, and I'm trusting _you_ with this job. Can you do it?"

Mendoza snapped to attention again and saluted. "Si, mi alcalde. It will be done as you have ordered!"

De Soto nodded. "Remember Sergeant! I'm trusting you to carry this out – to the very best of your ability! Comprende?"

"Si alcalde. I'll get to it at once, Sir. And gracias for your trust, Sir. I will not disappoint you."

As Mendoza left, De Soto thought, _you'd better not, Sergeant, or we are all in a lot of trouble_. De Soto decided to stop thinking about Zorro's capture a moment. _Hmmmm. I might need Zorro to help with whatever attack is coming. It's rather a good thing I haven't done anything recently about him. My tavern spies have told me some interesting things this week though…de la Vega and the senorita 'teasing' each other…the two strangers in town, one staying at the tavern. Mendoza collected the traveler's tax but had failed to get any useful information out of him_.

De Soto set about writing the text for a new poster he would have Diego print up. He'd go to the newspaper office first thing in the morning to see if Diego was there. If not, he'd ride out to the hacienda. This poster needed to be printed up as soon as possible. If all else failed, he'd handwrite it in large letters and post it himself.

Z

Victoria and Diego were sharing a deep kiss, when Diego's sense of propriety got the better of him, and he pulled back a few steps. He was raised to be a proper gentleman, and he wasn't about to go against his upbringing. The time of siesta was drawing to a close and Victoria was going to have to re-open the tavern soon. Their talk, their hugs, their kisses after Diego's revelation had made this siesta time something they would never forget.

"Victoria – does this mean…" Diego was still a bit nervous.

"Of course, Diego, of course…if you mean do I love you! I think I said that already. I said before I would love the man behind the mask. I even suspected it was you from time to time – but then you would do something so totally opposite…"

"I had to throw suspicion off myself. So – you're not upset, you're not disappointed that ordinary Diego – is Zorro."

Victoria stifled an outright laugh. Instead, it came out as a charming chuckle. "Of course I'm not upset – and no – I'm not disappointed. Didn't I just say a few minutes ago that _you_ are _far_ from _ordinary_, Senor? I would however, like an 'official' proposal of marriage from _you_ – the man behind the mask. The masked man has _already_ asked me to marry him."

"Si, Zorro has asked you. All right...Senorita Victoria Escalante, extraordinary woman, love of my life, exquisitely beautiful, and extremely intelligent woman of my heart – will you marry me? Will you marry me, live with me, share my life with me, and be the mother of my children?"

Victoria beamed. She moved closer and put a hand on his chest. "Ah, my handsome, peaceful poet-scientist who has a way with words, who is my passionate master swordsman masked man of action – as well – absolutely! Si – I _will_ marry you. I will share your life with you, and you will share mine with me. I – I will be the mother of any and all children you may have…including Don Felipe, who is already your son."

"Victoria, you've just made me the _happiest_ man alive! I know that Father and Felipe will be overjoyed to hear our news as well. Do you want to come to the hacienda after supper tonight and we can share the news?" He hugged her, picked her up and twirled her around.

Victoria giggled. "Put me down, Diego! I would love to come to the hacienda, but I think I need to be here to see to my guest. I haven't seen him all day – and I didn't see him last night either. I want to make sure everything is all right with him." Victoria took his left arm and gently gripped it. He winced, and put his right hand over hers and gently drew her hand away from his arm.

"I understand, Victoria. We can tell them tomorrow. Sometimes it's fun to keep a secret for a short time."

"You ought to know. Diego, are you all right? Is your arm hurt?" Victoria placed her hand on his arm, but not in the same place.

Diego sighed. "You may as well know, Victoria. Pedro evidently saw me leaving here last night and followed Zorro. We got into a fight, and he cut me a couple of times. I'm a little out of practice being Zorro, and I fell for the most basic of tricks…it was actually close to the same trick his brother pulled in the plaza that day…before he fell on his knife." He looked intently into her eyes.

Victoria stroked his arm gently. "Diego, you must be careful. I couldn't bear to lose you now – now that I know. Do you know any more about what he's here for – and what he'll do?"

"I hope to find out something more later tonight. In the meantime, Victoria, remember – he's a very dangerous man. Do nothing to aggravate him or arouse any suspicions in him."

Victoria nodded. Diego drew her into a tight embrace, and they shared a passionate, yet very tender kiss of love. Then, he took his leave of her.

Z

An hour after dark, Pedro called all his men together. They'd built a small bonfire, so as not to attract too much attention. Pedro didn't think it could be seen – but the fire would only be as large as it had to be for the men to see him. It would be reduced after he spoke to them of his plans. Pedro stepped up closer to the fire so the men, who were seated on the ground, could see his face.

"Men of Pablo Zaragosa! Men of Capitan Rivera! Men of Pedro Sarasota! We have come together – united in our purpose to plunder Pueblo de Los Angeles.

"Some of you were here before with my brother. You will get your revenge on the pueblo that fought against you and threw you out. Your current leader, my cousin Enrique, will lead you into Los Angeles at the beginning of siesta tomorrow and catch the cuartel lancers and the alcalde off-guard. They were easy to control before, eh! Things have not changed. Their pompous alcalde is still in charge! The people will be caught off-guard as well, and will not be organized, like they were under Senor de la Vega during your last visit. Cut off the pueblo as you did before, laying siege to it. No one goes in, no one goes out.

"Plunder, my friends! Plunder well! Los Angeles is yours! Half of you will siege and plunder the cuartel, the other half – under Rodolfo Garcia – will siege and plunder the pueblo's merchants and people – the plunder will be brought back here to divide amongst all of you! And you may have any pretty senoritas you see – except one! The tavern owner, Senorita Victoria Escalante belongs to me! She is _mine_! Garcia, it will be your job to see she stays 'pure' for me, eh? Do not let anyone molest her personally – but her property, her money, her food and her wine – you may seize!"

A cheer went up from nearly half the men, especially from the newest ones who had just joined them a couple hours ago.

"Men of Capitan Rivera! You will be part of my group! We will lay siege to the de la Vega hacienda and rancho. Capitan, you and your men will be in charge of rounding up and imprisoning all the vaqueros into the bunkhouse. If they resist, do whatever you think necessary. The vaqueros are of no importance to me. Capitan, when that task is finished, you will report to me at the de la Vega hacienda, which will become my headquarters temporarily. Gonzales and I will lay siege to the hacienda! Any questions so far?"

Capitan Rivera spoke up. "Pedro, what about the plunder of the de la Vega hacienda?"

Pedro laughed. "Ah – very good question. Here is the siege plan for the de la Vega hacienda…"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 Best Laid Plans

CHAPTER TEN – Best Laid Plans

Diego rode home from the tavern on Esperanza all smiles. And yet, in the back of his mind was Pedro Sarasota. The conflicting feelings of euphoria and danger were smashing through his brain. One moment he'd be happy as a clam at the bottom of the ocean of love, the next, he would tense up, his sense of well-being would vanish in a moment's notice. He only hoped that he wouldn't sound like the village idiot when he next spoke.

_Felipe knows the secret and he knows about Victoria – so I know I can sound silly with him. Father may know I've been deepening the friendship with Victoria and possibly that we've been teasing each other…he could have heard that from the gossip in town. But he doesn't know the secret. It is because of the secret that Victoria and I went from the teasing stage to the love stage in a matter of a day_, Diego thought. _And Sarasota…I have to find his camp tonight_, _and hopefully learn what he's up to_.

Z

Alejandro and Felipe entered the dining room. Alejandro said, "Felipe, why don't you check around for Diego? I'll check with the cook about supper."

"Si – grandfather. I'll look – for Father." Felipe went to the Library first. He knew Diego had been in town, but he also knew Zorro would ride again tonight to try to find Sarasota's gang.

Diego entered the kitchen from the stables. He didn't notice Alejandro in the kitchen. The cook had stepped out a moment. Alejandro's back was turned as he tasted some of the soup, and Diego was in his euphoric state. He slipped past his father – and both were totally unaware of each other. Diego walked through the dining room area into the Library and found Felipe.

Felipe smiled and said, "Father – there you are. Grandfather says – it's time for supper."

Diego stopped short a moment. If possible, an even wider smile crept over his face as he realized that was about the longest sentence Felipe had ever uttered. His eyes gleamed with love and pride.

"I'm impressed, Felipe! I'm very proud! Give me a hug before you're too big to hold!" He drew Felipe in and gave him a big bear hug. The sound of Felipe's breath escaping sounded like an "unk."

"Felipe!" Diego looked around for signs of servants or his father. "I told Victoria the secret today – and she wasn't angry _or_ disappointed!" He grinned from ear to ear.

Felipe's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, then a huge grin came over his face. Because of all the excitement, he began signing again. _How? Why? What happened? What did she say? What did you do? Did you ask her to marry you? Did she say yes? Tell me! Tell me all about it_! Felipe was signing fast and furious.

Alejandro's voice came from around the corner. "Felipe! Did you find Diego? Oh – here you both are! Dinner is served. Let's eat while it's hot! Come, my sons!"

Diego gave a quick signal to Felipe that he would explain after supper, then they all went into the dining room.

Z

Later, in the cave, Diego related his conversation with Victoria to Felipe while he changed into his Zorro clothes. "One thing sort of led to another, and when she confronted me about being a 'different' person, well, to tell you the truth, I'm weary of lying and making things up just to hide my identity….So, Father said you practice speaking by talking to horses."

"Y-yes. Tornado is – is – a g-good – l-listener." Felipe stuttered because he was over-excited, because the day had been an emotional one, not only on his own behalf in dealing with the loss of his parents while talking to Tornado, but for his father as well – and his wonderful news.

Diego shook his head again with a large grin. "Felipe, I can't say it often enough. I am so very proud of you. You are one magnificent young man! Any man would be proud to call you his son – I'm so glad you're mine!"

Felipe looked down, then up at Zorro. "Careful – please."

"Si, Felipe. I will be careful. I'm hoping to find their camp tonight. We must find out what Pedro Sarasota is up to. I'm sure I'll be home very late. Don't wait up."

Felipe nodded, but said nothing. _There is no way I will _not_ wait up for you, Father_, he thought.

Zorro mounted Tornado and they were off into the night.

Z

Sergeant Mendoza mumbled as he rounded up the lancers to give them their evening assignments. They met in the bunkhouse where all the men slept. Mendoza came over from his private room.

"Men, si, I know, it is evening, but the Alcalde has ordered us to make the garrison ready for any and all attack. Why he thinks we will be attacked, I do not know. He said he 'sensed' something. Maybe, since he tasted of death a couple of months ago, he gets these feelings…who knows? We are soldiers. We follow orders. Everyone – clean your rifle and make sure your gunpowder pouch is full tonight before you go to bed. Corporal Sepulveda!"

"Si, Sergeant!" Sepulveda acknowledged from where he was sitting…on his bunk.

"Corporal, it is your job to make sure that everyone has also sharpened their swords tonight, as well."

Sepulveda sighed. "Si, Sergeant. We will make sure our swords are sharp. Shall we make sure our knives are sharp too?"

"I think that's a very good idea, Corporal. The alcalde always looks with favor on initiative. You can supervise that, as well. Now – I must go and report to the Alcalde that preparations are being carried out."

Z

There was a knock on De Soto's office door. "Come in Sergeant!" De Soto always knew Mendoza's heavy footfall and his knock. He also knew no one else would dare disturb him during the evening hours – unless it was an emergency.

"Si, mi alcalde. Sergeant Mendoza reporting, sir." Mendoza saluted, then stood at ease.

"Yes, what is it?" De Soto rested his head on two fingers and his thumb of his left hand and looked up towards Mendoza.

"I wanted to report, Sir – that preparations for readiness are being carried out – even as we speak, Sir."

De Soto lifted his head off his hand, and looked straight up.

"EX-cellent, Sergeant. So – the muskets are being cleaned, the gunpowder pouches are full, and the swords are sharpened?"

"Si Alcalde…and…" Mendoza cleared his throat.

"_And_…Sergeant? What else?"

"Um – we also thought that our knives should be sharpened as well, Sir." Mendoza stuck a finger in his collar, as he always did when he was nervous, or tried to take credit when it wasn't due him.

"_EX_ – CELLENT, Sergeant! Was this – _your_ – idea?" De Soto looked at Mendoza with pleasure mixed with skepticism. He really didn't think Mendoza had it in him to think for himself…Sepulveda though…

Mendoza cleared his throat again. "Uh – well – sir, I agreed it was an excellent suggestion."

"Who _made_ it, Sergeant?"

Mendoza scrunched up his face – as he always did when he knew he was caught red-handed. "Uh, well Sir, it was Corporal Sepulveda's idea – but I heartily agreed!"

"In-deed Sergeant! Is that all to this little report?" De Soto was ready to wave his hand in dismissal.

"Si, mi Alcalde. I just wanted to keep you well-informed."

"Gracias, Sergeant. You may go." De Soto waved his hand in dismissal.

"Si Alcalde." And Mendoza saluted, turned quickly, and left.

Z

Zorro rode into the hills outside of Los Angeles. He rode for an hour without finding anything. He changed from riding north and east of the pueblo, to riding south and west. After another fruitless hour of searching for signs of a campsite or a group of campfires, he finally spotted something ahead of him. It looked like a bonfire.

_Who would be so bold as to have a bonfire out here in the middle of nowhere, unless they had nothing to hide_, he thought. _This requires further investigation_. He spurred Tornado onward.

He rode a wide circle, slowly and quietly. As he got closer, he could see there were smaller campfires in a range of a tenth-mile around the bonfire. Zorro took out his telescope he'd brought with him. It took him a minute for the correct range and focus, but he froze when he found what he was looking for.

Pedro Sarasota! He was addressing about fifty to sixty men. Zorro didn't count them all, but he knew it was quite a number. He needed to see if he could get closer, to hear what Pedro was saying.

Zorro left Tornado behind a clump of tall bushes as he crept closer to the outer rings of the campsite. He saw a tall oak tree with a campfire behind it. He crept up to the tree and flattened himself so he wouldn't be seen. Then, he heard Pedro's voice. And what he heard almost made him gasp and give away his position. He shivered in astonishment, but disciplined himself to stay calm and listen.

"Those of you who are Rivera's men, plus my men, will attack and lay siege to the de la Vega hacienda just after siesta tomorrow – at the same time Enrique's men will attack and lay siege to the pueblo. Remember I said anything goes when dealing with the vaqueros – they are nothing…

"But the de la Vegas – are _NOT_ to be killed – not until after my revenge on Zorro is complete! They are the bait! The bait for which I will have my revenge on that black bandit who killed my hermano! Any plunder you find – is yours! Horses, valuables, food, whatever you find that you want – it is yours! Except for money – any money you find must be brought back to camp and we will divide it amongst ourselves. Any questions?"

Gonzales spoke up. "Tell us again about the de la Vegas. How many are there? Who are they? What can we expect when we attack the hacienda?"

"Ah – gracias for reminding me, Gonzales…"

_Gonzales, he's the man who was watching Felipe and me the other day_, Zorro thought.

"The patron is Don Alejandro. He is a fighter, but he is older. He shouldn't be too much of a problem, but we know he has a reputation for action. His adult son, Diego, is a bookworm and a mild-mannered weak-willed caballero. We won't have any trouble with him. The young man, Felipe, is the adopted son of Don Diego. It is said he could be slow-witted… he is just now learning to speak as a teenager. It is said he was deaf for many years – I don't anticipate any problems with the de la Vegas.

"So amigos – tomorrow morning, we will break camp and by the end of siesta – our siege will be in full effect! Now! Enjoy yourselves, but get lots of rest, tonight. For tomorrow night will be for the wenching, eh?"

The men cheered and laughed at that. They started talking amongst themselves to make their own individual plans.

Zorro began to sneak away when his foot slipped on a broken branch of a tree, and it snapped loudly beneath him.

He caught his breath and looked towards the camp. Several men saw him and shouted "Hey! Over there! He's behind the tree!"

A group of ten men began pursuing him. He ran as fast as he could while whistling for Tornado. The black stallion found him quickly. He heard pistol shots whiz by him. He mounted Tornado and yelled, "Home Tornado! Quickly!"

One of the banditos heard Zorro yell to the horse, and fired one more shot in Zorro's direction. Zorro felt the bullet nick his left upper sleeve in the wind, but didn't think he'd been hit otherwise.

Tornado ran like the wind of his name, and they escaped.

Z

The men who chased Zorro came back to camp to report to Pedro. There were several different versions of the details, but Pedro sorted out the basic story of fruitless pursuit in the dark. "We shot Zorro!" "That's not true! You can't shoot a phantom!" "I can't say for sure it was Zorro!" "I don't know who was there – but somebody was!" Most knew even claiming to have gotten a piece of the Fox would only enrage Pedro. The man who was sitting behind the oak tree, a friend of Gonzales, spoke up.

"Pedro, it was Zorro, all right. He called his horse Tornado. I heard him said, 'Home Tornado!' There is only one man who has a horse named Tornado, and that is Zorro."

Pedro fumed. _This is just what I didn't need_, he thought. _Hmmm, maybe it will be all right. I will outfox the Fox_. "Men! Gather together – quickly! Our plans have changed!"

After the men had gathered, most had not separated anyway – Pedro stepped up to the bonfire again so all could see him. On his face, he wore a devilish expression of glee and delight.

"Men! All of you! Zorro heard our plans tonight. In order for them to succeed – we will have to move _up_ the timetable. If we moved them back – to the next day – that will give them too much time to prepare! Instead of siesta – we will _now_ siege at _first light_ – while _most_ of the pueblo is sleeping in their beds – _we will attack_! Los Angeles will be _ours_! De la Vegas will be _ours_! And _Zorro_ – will be _MINE_!"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 Working Together

CHAPTER ELEVEN – Working Together

Zorro quickly rode Tornado away from the campsite, looking behind him every minute. Satisfied there was no pursuit, he slowed Tornado to a light gallop. He still had work to do. He had to warn the alcalde, and hoped De Soto would believe him. And he had to warn his father and Felipe, and their vaqueros and other servants. Until siesta tomorrow didn't leave him much time for rest and sleep. He would just have to do without. He also needed to get Victoria to safety – but where? Where was safe? With the pueblo and the hacienda under threat of siege – where was safe?

Having made his decision, Zorro headed towards the pueblo.

Z

De Soto sat at his desk drafting up his notice. The feeling of impending doom was nearly overwhelming him. _I actually hope Zorro pays me a visit tonight_, De Soto thought. _Although there is no earthly reason he should_.

He looked at the wording, and read it over a couple of times, silently, then read it softly aloud. He was unaware of his audience above him listening in.

_Zorro, a Truce_

_This is not a trap. Please meet me in the office at siesta. There is a matter of great importance I feel we need to discuss._

_You have my word of honor as alcalde and as a gentleman that no harm will come to you. I just need to talk to you._

_Ignacio De Soto  
Alcalde_

"I hope I'm not _too_ early, Alcalde. Nice of you to invite me for a talk." Zorro dropped from the beams under the skylight, where he'd been watching – and listening – for about half an hour. Zorro thought to himself, _last time, _I_ wanted to talk to _you_ – but _you_ were too busy chasing _me_ so that my 'brother' wouldn't execute you_. _We were on the same side that time, but you couldn't see it – you wouldn't even let me talk to you_!

De Soto jumped a mile, then composed himself. "_Zorro_! You – you startled me! And – uh – no, you're not too early. Come in. You saved me some time."

"Alcalde, I don't have much time. I came to talk to you and tell you that there is a plot to overthrow this pueblo and plunder it…by Pablo Zaragosa's _brother_."

De Soto's eyes grew wide. "Pablo Zaragosa has a _brother_?" He gulped. It was only by sheer cunning that the pueblo had not been totally destroyed and plundered a year and a half ago. The garrison suffered heavy losses…at least six troops were shot. But with his plan and Mendoza's bravery – the water supply was released.

"_Listen_, Alcalde! There isn't much time! Pedro Sarasota is Pablo's brother. He's staying at Victoria's Tavern, but he has approximately fifty men at a campsite about an hour from the pueblo between here and Capistrano. Some of those men are going to attack and plunder the pueblo tomorrow at siesta. Others are going to attack the de la Vega hacienda. _You must deploy the garrison to protect the pueblo_. And if you have any _extra_ men, I'm sure Don Alejandro would appreciate their presence as well.

"I was just at their campsite. I overheard them say both attacks were going to be simultaneous at the beginning of siesta tomorrow. I'm riding out to warn Don Alejandro now. But I can't be two places at once. I will try to check in with you, and Don Alejandro tomorrow if I can. I'm sure Senor de la Vega can organize his vaqueros, but Alcalde – _you_ will need to help the pueblo citizens defend themselves as they did last time. And make sure your lancers are ready. I hope your men will be prepared! At least we had some warning this time. We need to heed it!"

De Soto sat gaping. He'd never heard so many words come from Zorro before in his life! After a moment, he found his voice.

"Si Zorro. I've had this horrible feeling for several days now that the pueblo was in danger. I've tried to get the garrison in a state of readiness, and Sergeant Mendoza has assured me they believe they are ready for just about anything.

"I was just getting this notice ready to call a truce to work together with you – and _here_ you _are_! I won't have to post it now. Gracias, Zorro. I will talk to the lancers again, even though I think they've already gone to bed. At least we know what we're dealing with…and we know what worked last time."

Zorro sighed. "I have much yet to do tonight. I am trusting the pueblo's safety _entirely_ to _you_, Alcalde…but I will try to check in with you before siesta to see how your preparations went. If you don't hear from me – assume I can't help you – that the de la Vegas need me more. I will come if I can. But as I understand it, the only reason the de la Vega hacienda is being attacked is to draw – _me_ – out. It appears that Pedro holds me responsible for his brother's death. And indeed, I was, even though it _was_ accidental. Well, I must take my leave, now. Good luck, Ignacio. I hope I see you again – soon."

Z

Pedro Sarasota was fuming, but he was also laughing. He was angry that his posted sentries hadn't caught Zorro sneaking up on them – but he knew the reputation for stealth the Fox had – and he felt merciful to his sentries. He needed them to help raid and plunder. He needed every man he had.

Pedro thought to himself,_ I shall outfox The Fox! Depending on how much he heard, he'll think the attack is at siesta – so people will be ready for that. But _we_ have changed the plan – and will attack at dawn! I need to hurry back to my room and make sure I have 'settled' up with the Senorita…Zorro's woman! De la Vega's woman! What a prize wench she is! I will have my way with her tomorrow night. She will gladly submit to me in order to free the men she loves! But it will all be for nothing – because they will be dead_! Pedro laughed an evil laugh.

Z

De Soto got up quickly from his chair and went to the garrison. "Sergeant Mendoza! Corporal Sepulveda! Rouse the garrison! I have an important announcement!"

In his room, Mendoza was just taking off his boots, getting ready for bed. He had helped Corporal Sepulveda supervise the sharpening of the swords and knives, and now he was tired and ready for sleep. It was already two hours after bedtime. With a miserable look on his face, he quickly shoved his feet back in his boots and ran out to the courtyard of the cuartel.

De Soto spotted him. "Ah, there you are Sergeant. Assemble the garrison, please! I have a matter of the utmost importance to speak to the men about!"

"Si, mi Alcalde!" Mendoza ran into Sepulveda just as he started towards the barracks putting on his jacket. "Corporal! Assemble the men! The Alcalde wishes to speak to us about a matter of the utmost importance!"

"Si, Sergeant!" Sepulveda ran to barracks.

Z

Zorro rode up to the front of the de la Vega hacienda. _This is an official visit_, he thought. _It may throw Felipe off, but he'll understand as soon as he hears what I have to say_.

He dismounted Tornado, ran up to the front door, and pounded on it. An astonished Felipe answered the door. "Fa – uh – _Zorro_!"

"Who's that, Felipe?" Don Alejandro said from the sala where he was doing paperwork.

"It's – _Zorro_! It's – Zorro!" Felipe ran towards the sala and nearly ran into Don Alejandro, who came rushing out when he heard the name.

"Senor _Zorro_," Don Alejandro said. "To what do we owe this visit? Please, come in, sit down. May we offer you some refreshment?"

Zorro put his hand up and waved it. "No, please. I'm sorry. I don't have time for pleasantries. This hacienda and rancho will be under siege by siesta tomorrow – unless we – uh – _you_ can make some preparations to avoid it. The brother of Pablo Zaragosa has fifty men and about half of those are coming here tomorrow to raid and plunder and set a trap to catch – _me_! The other half are planning to raid and plunder the pueblo. The alcalde has already been warned.

"I've charged _him_ with protecting the pueblo. Fa – uh – Don Alejandro – you need to prepare your vaqueros, your son, and grandson for this attack. I overheard Sarasota's plans and he will be as vicious as his brother…maybe even more so. I implore you to take the utmost precautions and arm your men. I would also recommend you allow the women servants to go to a place of safety, perhaps the mission at San Gabriel – until all this passes over. They should leave immediately. I overheard Sarasota say the men could do whatever they wanted with whatever women they found. They won't kill you, your son, or Felipe. They want only what they can plunder. I would suggest you find a safe place outside the hacienda to put as many valuables and all monies you have in the house.

"Now – I must go. I have one more stop to make before my night is through." He looked at Felipe and nodded towards the pueblo. Felipe took that to mean Victoria.

Zorro's black cape made a loud swishing noise as he hurriedly left the hacienda.

_I have to warn Victoria_, he thought. He mounted a snorting Tornado and quickly rode back to the pueblo.

Z

Pedro tied his horse out back of the tavern, then walked around front, and noticed the doors were locked. This time, he knocked until he heard the senorita come to the door and ask who it was.

"It's Pedro Sarasota, your guest," he answered in a suave voice.

Victoria unlocked the door and he walked in. "Is everything all right, Senor? I haven't seen you for over a day. I wanted to make sure everything was to your liking, and that your stay here is pleasant," Victoria looked at him with concern in her eyes.

Pedro's eyes gleamed with lust, but he stifled it until the right time. It would not do to lose control now – just when everything he wanted was within his grasp! _Ah, but I can do the 'tease' too – and have a little fun at the wench's expense, eh_, he thought.

He smiled a lascivious grin. "Oh si, Senorita. Everything is just fine!" He turned around and locked the door behind him.

Z

Zorro rode quickly, but quietly back to the pueblo, and pulled Tornado up at the back of the tavern. He saw Pedro's horse tied out back, and realized the bandit leader had come back to his room. He saw the light in Victoria's room, and climbed the lattice, but when he reached the window – the room was empty.

He was thankful Victoria had left her window unlocked. He was able to lift it and snuck in – and listened. It sounded like some sort of discussion was going on downstairs – it had to be between Victoria and Pedro. He quietly opened Victoria's door, went into the dark hallway, and listened.

Z

Pedro looked at Victoria and said, "Si Senorita. You have a wonderful tavern here. I have enjoyed my stay here immensely."

Victoria could see the lust in his eyes and it made her feel uncomfortable. She'd seen that look in many men's eyes before, and she could handle it – and she knew how to handle the men who gave her that look. "Senor, is there anything you need now, extra blankets or towels?"

Pedro's expression of lust went cold. "Just _you_, Senorita…Zorro's woman…and also de la Vega's woman! But I can wait, Senorita, until _you_ come to _me_!"

"What are you _talking_ about!" Victoria was indignant.

"Ah – so a fire rages in your belly, eh Zorro's wench…the wench who would become a Dona? I've seen you, I've heard about you…it is said that you are Zorro's woman, and yet you 'tease' and string along the de la Vega heir as if you had intentions of becoming serious with him."

"_That_ – is – _NONE_ – of _YOUR_ – _BUSINESS_, Senor! Now, kindly either _leave_, or _stay_ in your room tonight! I will not speak to you again, until _you_ – learn how to speak to a – a – _lady_!"

Pedro threw his head back and laughed! "Ha! A _LADY_! Ha! A _tavern_ wench is all _you_ are!"

Victoria threw her head back in disgust. "I am _NOT_ a tavern wench! I am a business owner! This is _MY_ business! This is _MY_ tavern! And I am _NOT_ – a – a wench…I am still a…"

Z

Zorro was watching and listening from beyond the railing. He could tell that Victoria was just about to really lose her temper. And if she did that, she could be in real danger. He swung one leg over the bannister and waited, and listened. He would wait until the last possible moment to intervene.

Inwardly, he chuckled. _That's my Victoria! She knows how to stand up for herself! She knows how to give back as good as she gets! That fire! That's only _one_ of the reasons why I love her_, Zorro thought. _I'll only intervene if absolutely necessary._

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 Seeing Stars

A/N: I am not very familiar with writing descriptions of swordplay. If I haven't written this correctly, let me know and forgive me – because I won't be revising it. But I will certainly accept any and all constructive criticism. It's how we grow!

CHAPTER TWELVE

Pedro reached out and grabbed Victoria and planted a brutal kiss on her lips. She stomped on his foot, which caused him to loosen his grip. He yelped out in pain. She struggled to get away, but his grip was hard, until she kicked him in the shin with her other foot. She ran behind the counter, but stayed in the room.

"Victoria! _Run_! He's dangerous!" Zorro jumped from the balcony, picked himself up, and drew his sword. He saluted…even though he didn't feel Pedro deserved one. He was always taught to respect his opponents.

Pedro drew his sword. "So you think to save your tavern wench from the siege to come, Senor Zorro? It is useless!"

Pedro attacked. Zorro parried, and seemed to retreat. As they fenced, it went back and forth a bit. Zorro usually allowed some initial advance on the part of his opponent, in order to understand their attack strategy better – to find their weaknesses – to exploit when _he_ went on the attack. After a few thrusts and parries, Pedro withdrew a moment, and they circled, gauging each other's strengths and weaknesses.

Victoria found her voice. "Zorro! What does he _mean_?"

As he fenced, Zorro replied, "Tomorrow there is to be an attack on the pueblo – and on the de la Vega hacienda!"

Victoria was shocked. "Do _they_ know?"

"Yes, and so does the alcalde!"

"Ah yes – there _will_ be an attack – but you – cannot stop it! For _YOU_ will – _die_! _You_ – who killed my _brother_! I will kill you – but in my _own_ way, in my _own_ time, _Senor Zorro_!" He spat out the last two words with all the verbal venom of a rattler.

Zorro spoke as the hilts came together a moment. "Your brother's death was an _accident_, Senor Sarasota. He fell on his own knife."

As Pedro threw Zorro off and began another riposte, he replied, "That's – what I would – _expect_ you – to say!"

Victoria interjected. "It's the _truth_, Senor. I was _there_. I saw it _all_. Your brother was going to stab Zorro in the back. All he did was defend himself! Your brother tumbled away and fell on his knife! It _was_ an _accident_!"

"Lies! But no matter! Accident or not – _you_ – Senor Fox – are responsible for my brother being _dead_ – and you – _will_ pay – but _not_ tonight!"

Pedro parried Zorro's thrust, whirled away, sheathed his sword, and ran towards the counter. He grabbed the cash box from underneath the counter. Victoria ran to him from her side and struggled with him, trying to get the cash box away.

"Give that _back_!" yelled Victoria.

Zorro was caught momentarily off-guard by the sudden cessation of swordplay. He saw Victoria rush towards Pedro.

"Victoria – _No_!" Zorro ran to the counter, jumped over and grabbed Victoria away from Pedro, just as Pedro was swinging the cash box – down towards Victoria's head…but since Zorro had pulled Victoria away, the swing went wild.

Pedro recovered quickly, and swung again. Zorro took his eyes off Pedro for a split second, making sure Victoria was all right. A look of love passed between them. Victoria screamed as Pedro's swing, cash box in hand, met Zorro's head, dazing him. He fell to his knees.

"Ha! So you _can_ be outfoxed – eh – Fox? I will see you tomorrow! And then, you are _mine_!" Pedro ran to the door and out into the night.

Z

"Diego! Diego! Where _is_ he? Felipe, do you know where Diego is?" Alejandro was quickly stalking around the house – as usual – when he was looking for Diego.

"I think – he is – looking at stars." Felipe said. "Fa-Father should be back soon."

"Looking at stars? Honestly, Felipe. Sometimes I wonder about him. Well, let's you and I go to the bunkhouse and talk to the vaqueros."

"Why must _I_ go?" Felipe was worried about his father, and wanted to be available to him. He knew he wouldn't be of any use in the bunkhouse.

"Now don't tell me you don't want to come? You're just like Diego. He never wants to lend me support. I always have to do things alone!" Alejandro was getting irritated.

"Sorry – grandfather. Didn't think – I'd be much use. Want to watch – for Father's return." Felipe looked at the floor.

Alejandro's expression softened. "I'm sorry, Felipe. All right. You watch for Diego. I'll handle the men. But when he gets home, the three of us need to talk about what Zorro told us – no matter what time it is!" _Stars, huh_, Alejandro thought. _Now I see what he's done all these years. Made up the silliest of excuses as to why he's not where I wanted him to be – next to _me_! But, he _was_ where he was _really_ needed_,_ even though I didn't think so._

"Si, Grandfather." Felipe's relief showed on his face, and he went into the Library.

Alejandro went to the vaqueros bunkhouse alone.

Z

Zorro was seeing stars all right. Stars caused by the blow from the cash box.

"Zorro – Diego – are you all right? What do I call you?" Victoria helped him up from his knees.

"Call me Zorro when I'm dressed like this, por favor. Are you all right, Victoria? Did he hurt you?" Zorro put a hand on the counter to steady himself, and the other on the back of his head. His head ached where it met with the cash box, but the blow was somewhat deflected, which he figured was why he hadn't lost consciousness.

"Come, sit down, Zorro. Let me look at your head. Where did he hit you?" Victoria led him to a table where he lowered himself down on a bench. She got him a drink of water, then hurried to make sure all doors were locked. In those couple of minutes, Zorro tried to think, but the pain in his head was making him slightly groggy. He found he needed both hands at times to steady himself.

When Victoria returned, she started poking around Zorro's head until she got a response. "_OW_! Si, that's where he hit me," Zorro responded by grabbing the hand that poked around, and moved his head in a large sweeping motion away from her hand. But that made him even more light-headed, and he nearly fell off the bench. He put his other hand out and grabbed the table. That kept him from falling over.

"Zorro – I have to look beneath the mask to see if you have any cuts. The mask isn't torn, but I can't tell if you're cut or not." Victoria was trying to keep the irritation she felt out of her voice. _Honestly. Men think they have to be such heroes, and yet they can't even handle someone looking at their wounds_, she thought.

"All right, Victoria, you can loosen the mask in the area of the blow, but I can't afford to have it be taken off just yet. Not here. Not like this. If someone broke in…"

Zorro winced as Victoria gently probed with her fingers under the loosened mask. "I know. We have to keep you safe. Well, there's no blood, so there must be no cut. But there's a knot beginning to form. You're very lucky, Zorro. When you get home, you should have Felipe look at it again."

"That's twice Pedro got away from me. Next time, he won't. Victoria, that's why I came tonight. There's to be an attack on the pueblo tomorrow. Sarasota, as you heard, is Zaragosa's brother – and also as you heard – he blames me for his brother's death. But he's also attacking our hacienda. He has around fifty men. I've told De Soto already, and we're actually working together on this."

"Really? That's amazing. Have you told – your family?" Victoria's face clouded with concern.

"Yes. I need to get back home, now. Father will be looking for me, and Felipe will be covering for me. I wonder what he said this time." He chuckled. "At this time of night, he probably said I was out looking at the stars. Boy, was he ever right! _Ow_!" Zorro winced again as he tightened the knot of the mask.

"Thank you for coming to tell me, Zorro. What do you want me to do? How can I help?" Victoria placed a hand on his left arm, causing another wince. She quickly slipped her hand up to the elbow area. She figured that was the only safe place. "I'm sorry, I forgot."

"It's all right. The safest place for you would be the Mission of San Gabriel. I know you won't want to leave your property, but any woman caught here in town will be at their mercy – and believe me – they don't have any."

"Can't I come home with you? I could help." Victoria looked at him with pleading in her eyes.

"You know Victoria; that might be a good idea. You can stay in the cave at first sign of attack. You'll be safe there. And then you'll know where it is and how to get there – from either direction. I'm telling Father my identity when I get home. Having you there with me – will make everything much more pleasant." Zorro drew her into an embrace and gave her a shorter, but nonetheless passionate kiss. "Come, I think Tornado will let you ride in front of me."

Z

Victoria felt the wind in her hair as Tornado sped home. She felt great peace within her soul, even though great danger was imminent. She was with the man she loved. He was protecting her. He had come to the pueblo just to warn her of the danger, and although she didn't know what she would find when she returned – how her tavern would fare the siege – she somehow knew everything would be all right. How could it not be? The love of her life, Zorro, was also her best friend, Don Diego de la Vega. She'd finally gotten him to share all his heart with her, and she had opened her heart to him.

Zorro rode toward the hacienda, but took a turn about a half mile away, until she saw what looked like a huge rocky type hill with bushes in front of it. Zorro slowed Tornado. Victoria felt Tornado set his hoof down on something that gave way an inch or two. _Oh, this must be the outside entrance to the cave;_ she thought…_the one Zorro brought me to before. _She remembered that day – the day she got engaged.

"Duck your head," Zorro whispered in her ear, and they rode into a tunnel, which led to the cave.

At the end of the tunnel, was Tornado's stall. Victoria looked around and blinked her eyes. The cave was just how she remembered it. She had wondered who the man behind the mask was that day. She wondered where the steps led to. She couldn't wait to find out.

Zorro helped her down, then slipped off Tornado himself. "Let me go find Felipe. There's a peephole just before the stairs. I need to check it before we go in."

"Go in where?"

"The Library."

"The _Library_! I've been in that room hundreds of times. You're telling me that the _Library_ connects to this cave?"

Zorro chuckled. "Wait until you see how. Wait just a moment." He checked the peephole. "Come here and look through the peephole. I think you'll get a kick out of it."

Victoria drew near and placed her eye over the peephole. She drew her breath in – surprise! "The _fireplace_?"

Zorro chuckled again. "Si, the fireplace. The – uh – peephole is in the bookcase to the right of the fireplace – as you look at it from the front. There's no one there now, I'll be just a moment. Make yourself at home, until I come get you, all right?"

Victoria nodded; the wonder of the cave captured her attention once again, as the unfamiliar familiarity of it assailed her senses again. Now that she knew the man behind the mask, she could see Diego's touch everywhere. Who _else_ would have a _laboratory_ for his '_experiments_?'

Zorro went through the fireplace. "Felipe! I'm back!" Felipe came running into the Library from across the sala.

"Grandfather is – talking to – vaqueros now. He wants to – talk to _us_ – when he comes back." Felipe looked anxious.

"Yes, I know. I also have Victoria with me. She's in the cave. I have lots to talk about. I'm going to tell Father the secret tonight. I think it's time he knows."

Felipe's eyes grew wide as saucers. "Is that wise?"

"Victoria knows. You know. If something should happen unexpectedly tomorrow, it might help if Father knows. I don't know why, Felipe, but I feel an urgency. Pedro was at the tavern tonight. I think he was going to assault Victoria. I stopped him – but he got away – again. What did you tell Father?"

"That you were looking at the stars." Felipe looked for approval.

Zorro smirked. "I was seeing stars, all right. I'm going to bring Victoria in here for safekeeping, while I change. Could you quickly see to Tornado?"

"Si. Tornado and I are good friends." Felipe smiled.

Z

A few minutes later, Alejandro had come back and was waiting in the Library. He was surprised when he saw Victoria there at such a late hour, until she told him Zorro had brought her.

The two were talking, when all of a sudden the fireplace door opened, and Diego and Felipe came out. Alejandro thought he was seeing things. He rose from the couch with his jaw hanging on the floor.

"Diego! Felipe! What's this all about? Where does _that_ lead? What _is_ it?"

Victoria couldn't help herself. She laughed. Alejandro looked at her like she was crazy.

"Father, I think you better sit down," said Diego.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 Surprise Attack at Dawn

CHAPTER THIRTEEN – Surprise Attack at Dawn

Pedro Sarasota reached the bandito camp just before midnight. He called his officers together and they went over the revised plan to attack at dawn, instead of siesta.

"I know that won't give you much sleep tonight," said Pedro. "But the payoff will be worth it. A surprise attack at dawn will give us the advantage. I do not think they will expect us to attack that soon. I have now twice allowed the Fox to escape me – as I also needed to get away from him – but tomorrow will be different. When I learn who he is – when we draw him out – I will defeat him!"

Pedro took his bedroll from his saddle and laid it on the ground. _Not so comfortable tonight, but tomorrow night, I will be back at the tavern with that beautiful senorita owner_, he thought. _Ah, I cannot wait_!

Z

Alejandro sat in the Library shaking his head – _my son is_ _Zorro – and finally told me, _he thought! "What do you propose we do, Diego – uh – Zorro? Are you _really_ Zorro? I've had my suspicions for a long time, but to see you come out of that fireplace like a magician! It makes me dizzy to think of it!"

"Si, Father. I am, and always have been – Zorro – ever since I got home from Spain. I know you probably have a lot of questions, but for now, we need to plan our strategy for tomorrow. We need to be prepared for the worst and hope for the best! What did you tell the vaqueros, Father?"

Alejandro related the plan for all to keep muskets, pistols and swords close at hand tomorrow, but to go about their 'regular' activities so as not to arouse suspicion.

"The thing is, Father. Sarasota knows we know. That makes him dangerous and unpredictable."

Alejandro interjected, with a chuckle. "Like Zorro – huh?"

Diego caught the joke and smirked. "Si, in a way – like Zorro. But he said he was changing his timetable – so that means he's either moving _up_ the attacks, or _postponing_ them to catch us off-guard. Believe me Father, he is a clever man, and he doesn't fight fair. I think he is even more cunning than his brother. He's gotten away from me twice already, and although I wasn't seriously hurt, he was able to inflict pain on me both times. That – and – I am a – uh – bit out of practice in combat."

The leader in Alejandro emerged. "Well, let's all keep weapons nearby tomorrow. I think we all need our sleep tonight. It's getting late, and by all accounts, we're going to have a very trying day."

Diego looked at the clock over the fireplace. It said 1:30 a.m. He showed Victoria to a guest room, then he went to his own room. He was very tired. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

Z

Just before dawn, Pedro Sarasota awoke with a start! _Today's the day_, he thought. _Today, I get my final revenge, Pablo. Today, Zorro dies, the de la Vegas serve as bait, and the Pueblo de Los Angeles will be plundered and stripped clean…and Senorita Victoria will be all mine!_

He rolled up his bedroll, and went to awaken his officers.

Z

Pueblo de Los Angeles was asleep in the predawn light. The lancers weren't quite awake yet. Alcalde De Soto hadn't slept well, but dozed in his office. He awoke with a start, rubbed his eyes, then decided to wash up. It was going to be a very unpleasant day, he thought. Might as well wake up the lancers, and hope they can handle whatever comes. _If we only knew when they might strike_…thought De Soto.

Z

Felipe was used to waking up early, as he had for many years helped with early morning chores with both animals and the household. He still liked to get fresh water in the morning for the kitchen and for the bedrooms. He didn't mind it, even though he knew he didn't have to now that he was an adopted son.

He remembered one such morning a few years ago, when he saw Don Alejandro leaving the hacienda quietly to go fight a duel with Senor Bishop, the Americano who had shot Victoria. He felt some satisfaction in knowing that his powers of observation and the 'spy' training Diego had given him helped save Don Alejandro's life that day. He knew how to put two and two together. The fact that Don Alejandro rode away at dawn – he never rode out that early. The fact that the dueling pistols were missing – Alejandro's pistols hadn't been out of storage in years. Those two facts together told Felipe that Don Alejandro was seeking revenge on the death of his friend, Don Carlos. Diego had taken up the mask again that day, and Felipe was relieved.

He went to the rain barrel and to the well to see which had more water in it, then got an empty bucket. He was sleepy from being up so late, but he was also running a bit on adrenaline. So many things were running through his young head. He would look forward to catching up on his sleep at siesta time… _Oh wait_, he thought. _That's when the bandits are supposed to strike_!

Z

The outlaw gang was just dousing their campfires when the predawn light began to turn to sunrise. It was still mostly dark as the gang struck camp and mounted their horses. Pedro had ordered them to ride quietly, and not to make noise until they struck with surprise at their targets. As they neared Los Angeles, the gang split in two, one half going towards the pueblo, the other half towards the de la Vega hacienda.

Z

Half of the gang rode towards the pueblo. They split in half again, one half going into the heart of the town, the other half towards the cuartel. The half of the gang in the heart of town was under the command of Rodolfo Garcia. His men tied their horses outside the tavern, then broke open the door and went inside. They hoped to find the Senorita there and take her captive for Pedro, but were shocked when she wasn't there.

They systematically began going through the town, starting with the tavern. There wasn't much there however. Pedro had already stolen the cash box from the tavern the night before. Most of the people in town were tradesmen who had come to open up their stores early. The gang had fun breaking windows and tearing up property, but found very little money to be had…and very few people around to harass…at least at that hour of the morning.

The "town" banditos spent most of the morning going from building to building – to see if there was anything worth stealing.

Z

The other half of the gang, under the leadership of Pedro's cousin Enrique, surrounded the garrison and started shouting and shooting – at anyone who showed their face. Chaos ensued as the lancers, who were just waking up and getting dressed, again found themselves in a state of _un_-readiness, running along as best they could.

"Lancers! Grab your muskets, grab your sabers! Prepare to defend the cuartel!" De Soto ran through the courtyard that connected the garrison with his office. "Sergeant Mendoza! Corporal Sepulveda! Come quick!"

Mendoza was just pulling himself out of bed when the attack began. He heard the shouting and the shooting. He quickly splashed his face with water and got dressed.

Z

Felipe was heading into the hacienda when he heard the dull roar of thundering horse hooves in the distance. He looked off towards the pueblo and saw what looked like smoke rising, but he figured it was the dust from the horses. _The attack wasn't supposed to happen until this afternoon_, he thought. He hurried into the hacienda, with water spilling in blobs on the marble floor. He hurriedly dropped the bucket and ran to wake Diego.

Z

_Diego dreamt he was in the garden with Victoria. They looked into each other's eyes, then he drew her in for a kiss…a kiss as sweet as the smell of honeysuckle, passionate as a fire at midnight. Just as they were coming up for air before they kissed again_…

"_FATHER_! Wake up! Get up! The attack! It's _NOW_!" Felipe was screaming at the top of his lungs. His voice wasn't used to it and cracked in between words at times. He shook Diego with all his might.

Diego shook himself awake and quickly bounded out of bed. "Quick Felipe! Grab Victoria and to go the cave! _Now_! I'll wake Father!"

Out in the hallway, Felipe tore in one direction, Diego in the other. Diego dashed into Alejandro's bedroom yelling, "_FATHER_! The attack is _NOW_! Wake up!" Diego found Alejandro fast asleep, so he shook him to awaken him. "_Hurry_ Father! Wake _up_! They're _coming_! They're coming _NOW_ – not at siesta! _NOW_! They're on their way here! _FATHER_!"

Alejandro shook his head a few times and grabbed Diego's left arm, not taking notice that Diego winced in pain as he pulled his arm away.

"Yes, yes, Diego, I hear you! That was too short a night! Hurry to the bunkhouse and tell the vaqueros to make a stand there. Juan is in charge! You, Felipe, and I will make a stand here!"

"Father, I've put Felipe in charge of Victoria. I want them to stay in the cave. I don't see any way that we can hold all of them off – but – we can _try_! Hurry and get dressed Father! Meet me at the bunkhouse to help answer any questions!"

Z

_Victoria was dreaming of her masked love. They were in her kitchen at the tavern, and she had him right where she wanted him, wrapped around her little finger. Her wish – was his command_!"

"Senorita! Victoria! Wake up! The cave! _HURRY_!"

Victoria awoke and looked up into the worried face of Felipe.

"Where's Diego? Felipe, tell me! _Where_ _is_ _Diego_?" Victoria grabbed him by the arms.

"Not _NOW_! We _go_! Get to _cave_!" Felipe freed himself with one jerk of his arms. Felipe was frustrated. "Yes, _NOW_! No time to be stubborn!"

"_NO_! Felipe! I'm not going _anywhere_ without Diego!" She got up and stood like a statue with her hands on her hips.

"We – _have_ to! Diego _said_ so! _Please_ Senorita!" His eyes begged her.

Victoria's expression softened. "All right Felipe. I'll grab some clothes and meet you in the Library. I'll be right there. I won't change until I get into the cave." She quickly threw off her nightgown, and began changing her clothes. _I had to do something to get him out of here_, she thought. _Forgive me, Felipe, but I'm not going anywhere in this house unless I'm dressed and until I know where Diego is_.

Z

As the twenty-five men whose job it was to lay siege to the hacienda neared, they were on the lookout for any activity, or any indication that their surprise attack had been discovered. Pedro, Gonzales, and Capitan Rivera led the twenty-five to about 100 yards from the hacienda, just as the sun was coming up over the horizon.

Pedro gave orders. "Capitan Rivera, take fifteen men and go to the vaqueros bunkhouse. Make sure no one leaves and no one enters. If any vaquero tries to enter or leave – you have my permission to shoot them.

"Gonzales, take ten men and begin a systematic search of the hacienda. Only take prisoners. Make sure the three de la Vega _men_ are your prisoners. Place whoever you find in one room, then search until you find them all. I want no _serious_ injuries, comprende? But subdue by force if necessary.

"I am going to set up our siege headquarters in the hacienda's foyer. I've heard you can see into at least three rooms from there. It is the perfect place from which to keep an eye on everything. You will make all reports to me there. Now vaminos Capitan! Gonzales, come with me!" Pedro set his face like flint. Nothing was going to stop him now. His knew his surprise attack would catch everyone off guard and _that_ was the key to success.

Z

Alejandro and Diego had barely finished speaking with the vaqueros when they spotted Capitan Rivera's men within fifty yards of the bunkhouse. They ran towards the hacienda and were only about fifty feet from reaching it.

"Father! We must get to the hacienda!" Diego had a pistol in his belt, his sword at his side, and a musket in his hands.

"Right Diego! I'll follow you!"

A shot rang out! Alejandro yelled and grabbed his leg as he fell. "Ahck! Diego! Run, Diego! Run!"

"_FATHER_! Are you all right?" Diego yelled back as he ran towards the house. He stopped a moment, looked back, and saw three banditos surround his father. _No time now_, he thought. _I must try to remain free as long as possible, and get to the cave from the countryside entrance. If Pedro wants Zorro, he'll get Zorro_.

"I'll be fine, Diego, it's only a flesh wound, but I won't be running anytime soon…" Alejandro yelled back. He sat and rocked back and forth, as Pedro Sarasota and Gonzales and another came up to him.

"I _said_ – _no_ – _serious_ – _injuries_, Gonzales!" Pedro delivered a knockout blow to Gonzales to teach him a lesson, who crumbled to the ground. To his other men, indicating Don Alejandro and Gonzales, he said, "Get them up and take them into the hacienda! Pour water on top of our overly ambitious compadre here to revive him. Find and take Don Diego de la Vega! And there is the other, the teenager, Don Felipe, as well. Find him and bring him to the Foyer! Spread out along the hacienda wall and surround it! But don't seriously injure the sons! Can't _anyone_ follow _orders_ around here?"

Diego had looked back momentarily, his face full of worry for his father, but knew he had to keep on the move, and get to the countryside entrance to the cave on foot. He moved along the hacienda wall. He could only hope Felipe had gotten Victoria safely in the cave. At least from there, they could strategize and plan their next move.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14 The Siege Begins

CHAPTER FOURTEEN – The Siege Begins

Victoria grabbed her shawl, hose, and shoes and ran into the hallway. She heard the men as they broke the lock on the front door and heard Don Alejandro groaning. What had they done to him? Was Diego all right? Did Felipe get to the cave?

_Should I try to escape out the back and attempt to get to the cave's outdoor entrance? I'm not sure I know where that is_, she thought. _Diego, where are you? Are you all right, my love?_

Z

Felipe was waiting in the Library for Victoria when he heard the front door being broken into, and he heard Alejandro being dragged in, moaning in pain.

He immediately tripped the fireplace switch and disappeared. _Someone has to remain free_, he thought. _Sorry, Senorita Victoria, I couldn't wait for you_.

Z

Diego was sneaking along the outside hacienda wall, making good progress. He felt awful about leaving his father to the banditos, but he knew that he had to try to remain free. As he neared a hacienda corner, he thought he heard something rustle behind one of the trees a bit behind him. _It's probably just the early morning breeze_, he thought. His internal radar went up – just a moment too late. _No, there _is_ no breeze in the morning_. It was his last thought before his world went black.

Z

As Victoria peered around a pillar, someone grabbed her arm. The harsh hold caused her to gasp. "Let me _go_, you brute!"

"The senorita has spunk!" Victoria looked around into the face of Gonzales, who had redeemed himself after coming to. Gonzales felt satisfied by catching Pedro's senorita.

"Ah Senorita, do come in and join us in the sala," she recognized the voice of Pedro Sarasota.

"Let me _go_! I can walk myself!" Victoria's attitude was belligerent. Gonzales was dragging her into the sala.

At that moment, two men who had been searching outside threw open the front door and dragged in their unconscious captive.

"_Diego_!" Victoria screamed and struggled fruitlessly to get free of Gonzales. "_What have you done to him_?"

Z

Meanwhile, the lancers were terribly ill-prepared for the surprise attack. None of them were able to get outside the cuartel. Enrique's men had them trapped from the outside. Any lancer showing his face was shot. A couple lancers tried, and a couple got shot, before getting off the roof and back into the cuartel for safety. Even though their weapons were prepared, the lancers were not...

Sergeant Mendoza never did get to the courtyard. He grabbed his sword, stuck his knife in his boot, snuck out the window just outside his bedroom, and hid in the tree. He shimmied up the tree trunk about ten feet. It gave him shade, shelter, and a good hiding place_. Maybe I'm acting like a coward, but I don't want to die, and I don't want to be taken_, he thought. His stomach rumbled. _I have to think of a way to get some food. Then, maybe I can think of a way to get out of this._

Z

It took only ten minutes for Pueblo de Los Angeles to come under the control of Pedro's cousin Enrique and Rodolfo Garcia.

De Soto had taken a shot that grazed his head, and he was walking around the cuartel courtyard with a handkerchief tied around his head. He'd been grazed before, and knew how to shake the clouds in thinking…mostly.

"Corporal Sepulveda! Where is Sergeant Mendoza!"

Sepulveda saluted and replied, "I don't know, Sir. No one can find him – anywhere! Maybe he's dead."

"If he were _dead_, Corporal, I'm sure we'd hear about it!" De Soto put a hand to his head, the pain and the brain fog getting to him momentarily. "Corporal, if you find a way to get us out of this, I'll promote you to _Sergeant_!"

"_Si_, mi Alcalde!" Sepulveda strutted around the armory yard like a proud peacock for a few minutes, looking to see if there was anything that could be done. Unfortunately, he couldn't figure a way out of it which wouldn't get him killed. How could he get promoted if he were dead?

Z

Diego came slowly to his senses and found he couldn't move his arms or his legs. He figured he was tied up in some way. His head throbbed. Twice within twelve hours, he'd been hit on the head, and he didn't like it. The pain made it hard to think straight. _I'm still seeing stars_, he thought.

Victoria saw him stirring. "Diego? Diego, are you all right?" He heard Victoria's concerned voice as though from far away. _I must be dreaming this. She's supposed to be in the cave with Felipe_, he thought. _But how is Father? Is Father all right_?

As Diego cracked open his eyelids, head still on his chest, he spoke out, "Father! Are you all right?" His vision was somewhat blurred.

Victoria asked him again. "Diego! _Diego_, are _you_ all right?"

He shook his head, then winced, blinked his eyes and saw that his wrists were indeed tied to the arms of a chair. His eyes closed from pain, then slowly, he lifted his head and looked around, continuing to blink to clear the blurred vision, with only moderate success.

As he turned his head to his left, he saw Victoria similarly tied to a chair about five feet away. He finally took notice of her. "Victoria, you're supposed to be…" He didn't finish the sentence.

Victoria knew he probably wasn't thinking too clearly. "I know. But are _you_ all right? You took quite a hit on the head. Your father is in the Library. He is stretched out on the couch. It was Gonzales who shot him. He was punished for it."

Pedro heard Victoria talking from the foyer. He got up from the small writing desk and chair he'd moved from the sala into the foyer, and walked towards Diego.

"Ah, I see you are awake at last, young de la Vega, and the lovebirds can talk together," he taunted. "Now, where is _your_ son, Senor? We have you, and we have your father. We even have your woman – _that_ was a _surprise_ _treat_! But where is the young one? Felipe, is that his name? Where is _he_?"

Diego looked around as if puzzled. "You say you can't find Felipe?" He chuckled and said sarcastically, "That boy. That boy…he's always wandering off…"

The strong sound of a hard slap echoed across the room. Victoria yelled, "_Diego_!" Diego's head jerked a full quarter turn to the right, and then some. His face stung from the slap. He gritted his teeth and looked up for a moment with fierce anger in his eyes, before bowing his head to try to rid himself of the nasty sting.

Pedro snarled. "Sarcasm will get you nowhere, Senor. But never mind. Tell me when I might expect Zorro to come riding to the rescue. I'm sure he will have heard about it by now. Tell me. I'm sure you know."

Victoria interjected, "We know _nothing_. But you can be assured that Zorro does know about this and he _will_ ride to our rescue very soon. Then _you_ will be _defeated_ and put in prison – hopefully forever!"

Diego kept his head down, but turned his head slightly to the left and flashed a small smile to Victoria, looking at her through his eyelashes. She saw it out of the corner of her eye and slightly nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Pedro pulled Diego's head up by his hair. "Is she right, Don Diego? Will Zorro ride to your rescue – or will he let you _die_ because you _stole_ his _woman_?"

Z

Felipe saw everything through the peephole, but he couldn't hear all of it. In fact, he could hear very little because they were too far away. His blood boiled when he saw his father brutally slapped, but noticed the smile. _If only they had put Alejandro in the sala, and Diego and Victoria in the Library_, he thought. _Then, I could hear what was going on. But another thought struck him. I can read lips…now if Diego can remember that_, _he can still let me know what he wants done_. The problem was Pedro didn't usually face his direction – only Diego and Victoria were in his line of sight. _Maybe that will be enough_, he thought. _Something will work out_.

Z

At the same time, Diego was trying to think of a way he could be taken to the Library, so he could give Felipe instructions. He figured since no one could find Felipe he'd gotten to the cave.

He was pulled from his thoughts as his head was again jerked up by his hair – by Pedro.

"Well?" Pedro sneered.

Z

Alejandro's leg stopped bleeding within a half hour of being shot – and that was at least three hours ago. A scarf had been tied around it. There was only one guard in the Library with him. He'd heard the conversation in the foyer and wondered if Felipe was in the cave. _At least he's safe_, thought Alejandro. _But I need to talk with Diego. I need to think_… But with too little sleep the night before, and the trauma of his injury, all Alejandro could manage to do was drift off to sleep…

Z

"_Well_? _Answer_ me! Will he _come_?" Pedro pulled back on Diego's hair, causing another wince and another belligerent expression from Diego through clenched teeth.

"Let _go_ of me! I'm not going to tell you _anything_ until you _do_!" No vestiges of Diego's 'mild-mannered' personality remained. This was a defiantly caged Fox, seeking a way to find an upper hand, but Pedro didn't know that.

He violently shoved Diego's head down and let go. It almost gave him a reverse whiplash. Diego winced, but through his clenched teeth he said, "When I get my hands on you…"

Pedro threw his head back and laughed. "_That_ will never _happen_, Senor…"

"Don't count on it, Pedro," growled Diego. "You don't have your Fox yet. But he is closer than you think!"

"Really? Closer than _I_ think? How close is _that_?" And he laughed again.

Victoria quietly interjected. "Diego, be careful. Calm down. Don't antagonize him. Remember what you said about anger. But remember – this is no fencing duel – only words…and you…are at a disadvantage."

All of a sudden, a change of tone came over Diego. It took him a full minute – but his attitude changed, and he became more of the 'submissive' and 'composed' Diego character he had created.

With a much calmer, quieter voice, Diego asked, "Uh – Senor Sarasota, would it be possible to untie me so that I may see to my father's wounds?" Diego's tone of voice had completely changed.

Pedro almost did a double-take. Was this the same man who just a minute ago threatened him? What was he up to?

"Ah, so you take the advice of a _woman_, eh? _She_ tells you to calm down, and you do it, eh, Senor?" Pedro laughed.

Diego swallowed his pride and remembered what he needed to do. "Please, Senor. My father is older. He may have lost a lot of blood. I thought you didn't want to kill any of us…that the only one you were after was Zorro. If that's true, and my father dies, it will be on your head. Your word – whatever that means to you – will then mean nothing. I – I promise that I will not try to escape. Why would I? My father is here, and my fiancé is here."

"_Your_ – _fiancé_! I don't _believe_ it!" Pedro scowled.

Victoria interjected again. "It's true. Diego and I were officially engaged to be married _yesterday_. That's why he brought me out to the hacienda last night, so we could tell his father – and his son."

"Really, Senorita? What proof have you?" Pedro snorted.

"I – I have a ring." Victoria looked tentatively at Diego, who nodded.

"A ring, eh? Gonzales, get that ring and bring it to me." Gonzales went and looked at both her hands.

"She's not wearing it. She's lying." Gonzales sneered.

"I am _not_ lying! It's on a chain around my neck. It – it didn't quite fit my finger – so I wear it around my neck." Victoria answered. She didn't mind telling a little white lie – at least not to these guys.

Gonzales leered over Victoria and pulled the chain from her neck quite roughly. Victoria stifled a yelp, but knew the chain probably skinned the back of her neck after it broke. She didn't feel blood and figured she'd have reddened skin or a bruise. He took the ring and chain to Pedro.

Pedro looked it over. "Very nice Senorita. This ring ought fetch quite a price in Mexico! Gracias!"

"But you _can't_! That's _mine_! Za – uh – Diego gave that to me. It belonged to his mother!" Victoria was obviously upset – and desperate. That ring was very precious to her – in more ways than one.

Pedro sauntered over to Diego, dangling the ring in front of him. Diego followed the ring with his eyes, wishing he could reach out and take it. "Is this true, Senor? Was this your mother's ring?"

"Si. My father told me when she died, I could give it to the woman who would become my wife."

"Well…we will keep it for now – for safekeeping…Gonzales – here – take it. And Gonzales…" He walked back to his desk in the foyer as he tossed the ring and chain to Gonzales.

"Si, Pedro!" Gonzales held the ring up to the light, catching its sparkle.

"Let Don Diego check on his father, but keep a very, very close eye on him. I'm going to check with Capitan Rivera. I should return shortly." Pedro left out the hacienda back door from the kitchen.

Gonzales took his knife out and waved it in front of Victoria first, then Diego, leering at them with an evil grin. "All right Senor. I will cut your bonds, but do not – I repeat, do _not_ – try anything, or I will forget my promise to Senor Pedro, and slice your throat. Humph! Maybe I should anyway – to remove Pedro's competition for _his_ woman!" He threw back his head and laughed.

It took all of Diego's self-control not to attack the man when his ropes were cut. He looked over at Victoria with love and frustration in his eyes. His eyes also flashed rage for a moment, but he tempered it with a smile he showed only to her. He put a hand on her shoulder a moment, bent down and whispered in her ear. "We'll get out of this Victoria…I promise…somehow."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15 The Siege Continues

CHAPTER FIFTEEN – The Siege Continues

Pedro stepped outside and got some fresh air. It was mid-morning now. The siege had barely begun. He knew that the siege probably wouldn't last too long – maybe a day at most. 'Takeover' might be a more accurate description. 'Siege' had a distinct connotation of a long length of time associated with it. But no matter, Pedro thought to himself. Whatever term is used, the actions were the same.

As he walked towards the bunkhouse, he saw Capitan Rivera and his men had surrounded the bunkhouse. The bodies of two dead vaqueros lay between the hacienda and the bunkhouse. Their position showed they had evidently tried a 'rush' on their captives – and had been shot down.

"Capitan Rivera, please explain!" Pedro motioned for Rivera to join him about twenty yards away from the bunkhouse.

Rivera half-marched, half-sauntered over to Pedro and said, "Pedro, these men were shot trying to put together a rush from the vaqueros to escape. We shot them and are leaving their bodies here as a lesson for the other vaqueros in the bunkhouse – that they will get the same if they try anything."

Pedro thought a moment. "OK. But move them at dark."

"Si, Pedro. We will move them tonight."

"If you need me, I'll in the hacienda foyer. But first, I ride to the pueblo and check on Garcia and Enrique. I should be back by siesta. Oh, and Capitan…while I am gone, go in every once in a while and make sure Gonzales stays in line. He tends to get out of control sometimes. He already shot Don Alejandro de la Vega. If he needs something to keep him busy, tell him to patrol the hacienda outer walls for the teenager. We still have not found him yet."

"Si Pedro. I will do as you say."

"That's why I trust you Capitan Rivera."

Z

Inside the hacienda, Gonzales untied Diego, who wanted to rush into the Library to his father – but Gonzales stuck his pistol in Diego's back and said, "Slowly, Senor. Walk normally – or your father won't be the only one with a bullet in his leg."

Diego complied, and finally reached his father after about half a minute. Alejandro had told him earlier it was only a flesh wound, but it hadn't been looked after, and Diego knew that even though flesh wounds weren't normally serious, if infection set in, serious illness could occur.

Diego tore open Alejandro's trousers and looked at the wound. It was situated in the fleshy part of the calf – truly a flesh wound. The pistol ball had dug a furrow across the back of the calf about a quarter of an inch deep and had bled quite profusely at first, because the furrow was about three inches long.

"Senor Gonzales, I'm going to need some things…bandages, ointments, needle, thread, a lot of water, and towels…so I can properly treat my father's leg. Can you see that I get those things, please?" Diego's demeanor continued to be docile, yet concerned.

Gonzales nearly lost his temper! _Who does this insolent caballero think he was, anyway_, he thought. "I'm not your errand boy, Senor!"

Diego knew Gonzales was looking for an excuse to attack him, so continuing his soft, gentle manner, he said, "I didn't say you were, but I hoped you could tell your men to gather the things I need – or I can get them myself. I think Pedro would appreciate you helping us. Dead bait is no bait at all, Senor. Zorro will not come if there is no one to come for."

Then, hoping Felipe was listening from the cave, Diego said, in a slightly louder voice than needed, but still in a casual, conversational style, "Zorro regularly rides by this hacienda at night, within an hour after dark. We often hear him ride on the Camino Real, either going towards the pueblo, or away from it. He doesn't ride by every night, but he probably will tonight. I think he does it to check on us. He usually rides by at top speed. If you're not outside at the time, you might hear him, but not see him."

Gonzales was only half listening to Diego's discourse on Zorro. He'd sent a couple of his men to gather the things Diego had asked for. A few minutes later, they came back with the materials and Diego got to work.

Z

Sergeant Mendoza had been stuck in the tree outside his window for hours. Amazingly enough, no one had found him yet – neither friend nor foe. He didn't dare move, in case he was captured. If the lancers were free, they'd patrol around the barracks. He'd seen none. He knew the cuartel was cut off from the pueblo, just like when Zaragosa had come. He remembered how De Soto had persuaded him to set the dynamite to blow up the aqueduct so that water could come back to the pueblo. He'd had to disguise himself in a dead man's clothes. It made him uncomfortable.

He strained his ears, listening for anything encouraging. All he heard was a lot of partying going on in the tavern. His stomach had grumbled and growled when he first got up at sunrise – but it had stopped now – at least for a while. He still felt hunger, and a bit weak from thirst as well.

A gentle breeze seemed to relax him, and he fell asleep in the tree, in his hugged position around the wide tree trunk.

Z

_Alejandro was dreaming about his dear wife, Felicidad Elena…"Alejandro! Would you help me into the carriage? It looks like I'll need help for a long time to come…now. We're going to have a baby! Did you hear me, Alejandro? We're going to have a baby!"_

_Alejandro stood there staring at his beloved with a huge smile on his face. "A baby? Are you sure?"_

"_Si, Alejandro! A baby! I know it will be a son! I'm sure of it! Oh, Alejandro – a son! You will make an excellent father!"_

"_And you, my dear, will be a magnificent mother! I will be pleased to have a son – but if it is a daughter – how could I not be pleased about that, either - especially if she resembled you!"_

"_Father, Father, can you hear me?" Alejandro thought, 'is my son calling out to me before he is even born?'"_

"Father, Father, can you hear me? Father, Father, wake up a moment, please. I need to speak with you." Alejandro stirred and shook his head. He cracked open his eyelids. This was not an unborn child, this was grownup Diego.

"Oh. Diego, what's going on?" Alejandro felt somewhat disoriented.

"Father, our hacienda was overtaken this morning, remember?"

Alejandro moved to try to sit up, then felt the pain in his leg. "Oh! Oh si, I remember now. I was shot in the leg, wasn't I? How is it?"

"I'm looking at it now, Father. You were correct this morning when you said it was a flesh wound. But it will probably leave a nasty three-inch scar. If you will roll over towards the back of the couch, I'll have a better angle at it." A lock of Diego's hair flopped over his forehead. Diego brushed it back, and revealed a red bump and new bruise forming just above his eye level, at the temple. Alejandro saw it.

"Diego, are _you_ all right? I have a foggy memory of seeing you being dragged in from outside. Everything's been foggy since I was shot." Before Alejandro rolled over, he raised a hand to Diego's temple.

Diego moved his head away, and placed his hand gently over his father's. "I'm all right, Father. It was just a hit on the head. No permanent damage," he managed to smile. He leaned towards his father's head, pretending to check the pupils in his eyes.

He whispered softly, "Father, I'm going to be working on your leg. As I do so, I'm going to be 'whispering to you at times, like now, and at other times, speaking a little louder. I think Felipe is in the cave and can hear us. I'm also going to try to get Victoria in here."

Gonzales got suspicious of Diego's whispering. "Hey, you! Young Pup! Stop whispering, I want to hear what you're saying!"

Diego froze a moment, then turned to Gonzales and said, "I was just telling my father that everything was going to be all right, and that if something hurt, I was sorry." He'd perfected the art of lying; he'd done it so long.

Gonzales looked at him and spat to the side. "_Work_, don't talk!"

"Senor, I'm sorry if I offended you," Diego said in his most deceptively courteous indolent voice. "But I do need to talk with my father while I'm treating him. We're just making conversation. What could we _do_, anyway? We are in your power. We're your bait for Zorro."

Alejandro looked at his son and shook his head in amazement.

"Father, if you could turn towards the back of the couch, I'll start cleaning your leg…" A little too loud, he said, "Father, do you remember Ricardo Quintana, and how he trapped us in the tavern with dynamite?"

Alejandro caught on, and was determined to help. "Oh si, son. He was devious. It was quite an explosive situation. It's a wonder we got out of there alive…Ow!" Alejandro jumped as Diego dabbed a wet cloth soaked with alcohol on the wound.

Still speaking a bit louder than normal, Diego said, "Sorry, Father. Did I ever tell you what Zorro did while you were in Monterey speaking with the Governor about Alcalde Ramone's forced labor 'highway project'?" Diego continued to carefully clean the wound, as he talked. He was hoping for a short answer so he could continue – and hope Felipe was listening.

"I – I don't remember. Remind me." Alejandro grunted through a scrunched up face. This was one part he always hated – the cleaning of the wound, the probing and prodding of it just to get it clean!

"Well – Zorro – in order to prove he was still alive, when everyone thought he was dead – convinced the Alcalde that he had an army of men just outside the pueblo."

"I remember hearing about that…" Alejandro looked over his shoulder at Diego, as he continued to talk – a bit too loudly.

Z

Felipe watched through the peephole in the cave. There was little he could do until he knew what Diego wanted him to do.

_Gracias a Dios_, he thought, when he saw Diego being brought over to the Library to treat his grandfather. _He'll tell me what his plan is – and I'll get to work on i_t, Felipe thought.

He listened carefully, and already had a couple of pieces to the plan. 1) riding past the hacienda to establish Zorro, 2) explosives as diversion – for what – he didn't know yet…

Z

Corporal Sepulveda went to Alcalde De Soto within the cuartel and said, "Alcalde, I have not been able to think of any way to escape this. Have you, Sir? I will do whatever you say. I am brave, and will follow any order…"

De Soto's head hurt. _The pistol ball graze must have caused a slight concussion when it knocked me down_, he thought. _I can't think straight_. _We're in a pickle, just like last time…rats in a trap…ineffective and outnumbered two to one. At least none of the lancers got killed today – like last time, when nearly a half dozen were shot_. He'd already forgotten two lancers had been wounded for trying to leave the cuartel.

De Soto looked at the corporal…so willing, so brave, so stupid. "Corporal, I have a head injury. I'm not thinking too clearly. Since we can't find Sergeant Mendoza, you're second in command, and now, I'm putting _you_ in temporary command, because…I'm feeling…light-headed…and…" And De Soto ingloriously fell over unconscious.

Sepulveda sprang into action. "Lancers! Help me with the Alcalde! He just put me in charge! We must get the Alcalde to his quarters! Get the garrison medic!"

Sepulveda thought, _I'm going to enjoy command. I hope to become a great general someday. I've already been promoted from private to corporal. If the cuartel didn't already have one sergeant, I'm sure I'd be sergeant. I have the drive, ambition, brains, and enough bravery to become a great military officer. After all, I've already done some challenging projects for the Alcalde_. He was thinking of the time he played Zorro and kidnapped little Pepe – so the alcalde could blackmail Pepe's father, the pirate Jim Jarrett. But he also knew he was young, and had a lot to learn.

Z

As the day wore on in the pueblo, nothing much happened except the party in the tavern. The blacksmith, the banker, and the boot maker had gotten to their stores early, and were now Garcia's prisoners. He set up his headquarters in the tavern, where there was food and drinks galore. Unfortunately, there was no one there to cook anything – except for the men themselves. Several of them formed a 'team' of cooks. They raided the stock room, and generally made a huge mess in the kitchen while they scrounged up food.

Garcia went to the kitchen to 'supervise.' "Just slice any cooked meat you find. Warm up any leftover stews or soups you find for lunch. It's a shame the tavern cooks could not be here to cook for us."

The prisoners became entertainment for the banditos. The boot maker was tied securely, and because he was an overweight man of middle age, the banditos enjoyed 'playing' with him.

"Hey, Garcia, look at this boot maker! He could go one-on-one with you easy!" said one bandito named Carlos.

"Aw, shut up Carlos! You don't know what you're talking about!" snarled Garcia.

The banker, Senor Garza, an Italian immigrant, was a weak, fearful little man who flinched at the sight of a knife. They tied him and set him on a bench in the middle of the room, and proceeded to emotionally torment him. Lorenzo, Garcia's right hand man, had a whip, and cracked it within an inch or two of Lorenzo's face several times. Lorenzo flinched and moved away each time.

"Stay still, Senor…unless you want your scrawny little face scarred for life! Hey Garcia! This banker is a weak, scared little man! He's not much fun!"

The blacksmith tried to put up a fight when he was captured and received a severe blow to the head…he was in and out of consciousness. Manolo was put in charge of watching the blacksmith, which was an easy task. He was laid out on a couple of tables towards the far wall.

Garcia came from the kitchen and looked around the tavern. _Si, it was party time, and he was going to enjoy every drink of it._

TBC


	16. Chapter 16 Present Realities

A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews and comments. I do appreciate them. I think I'm gonna tighten this ship soon.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN – Present Realities

Diego cleaned his father's wound, and turned to Gonzales. Gonzales was standing in the foyer – between the sala and the Library – near enough to Victoria to watch her, although she was tied – but he found her pretty to look at. He was also close enough to hear most of what Diego and Alejandro were saying, when they talked a little 'louder.'

Diego asked, "Gonzales, would you release Senorita Victoria to come and assist me? I – I need her help with my father." Diego had slid into his 'non-violent' mode, continuing to play his part of the weak-willed caballero. It actually helped him keep his emotions under control so he could work, think, and plan.

Diego's head pain had lessened substantially, but his left arm was beginning to act up a bit. He needed Victoria's help to stitch his father's leg, as his arm was sore…sore from being dragged in, sore from being tied to a chair, and sore – because he thought he might have fallen on it outside when he was knocked out, but at least it wasn't bleeding…at least he didn't think so. He still had his jacket on – but nothing showed.

"And have _three_ conspirators to contend with? I don't think so, Senor." Gonzales laughed at the thought.

Diego continued his argument, softly, but firmly, trying to use all his gentle powers of persuasion, reason, and logic. "But Senor, don't you think that Senor Sarasota would want you to help keep the hostages alive? If I don't have the senorita's help, my father might die because I need an extra pair of hands in order to help him. I – I need her help, Senor, por favor."

Gonzales thought a moment. He'd already been 'disciplined' by Pedro for shooting Alejandro in the first place – if anything happened to the older man, Pedro would probably kill him. He strode over to Victoria and cut the ropes to her wrists.

"All right, Senor. But – if I hear or see anything out of the ordinary – I don't care what Pedro says – someone _else_ will be shot!"

Victoria untied her feet, rose and stretched a moment, working the kinks out of her joints, before walking slowly, with deliberation, to Diego and Alejandro in the Library. Diego motioned for her to get on his left. "Here, Victoria. I need your help over here."

As she knelt beside him, he turned towards her, but with his face front, he whispered, "My arm is sore and I need your help. And, just follow my lead in the conversation, comprende?"

"Si, Diego. I will help in any way that I can. What would you like me to do?" Victoria said in a normal tone of voice. "How are you feeling, Don Alejandro?"

Alejandro turned his head around a bit. "Is that you, my dear? How are you?" He was already exhausted from loss of blood and the shock of being shot, the shock of having his hacienda invaded, and the shock last night of having his suspicions confirmed – his _son_ was _Zorro_! _Diego will somehow get us out of this. If Felipe is indeed in the cave_, thought Alejandro, _he and Diego will find a way to free us. They did before, when Zaragosa was here._

Victoria answered first in normal tone, then bent over as if to pick up something she'd dropped on the floor, then whispered to him. "Si, it is I, Don Alejandro, and I am fine. Has anyone seen Felipe?" She put her hand on Alejandro's shoulder for comfort for a moment before she withdrew it. She knew Diego needed her help.

Diego bent over Alejandro a moment, then whispered softly, "I think he's in the cave. I've been giving him instructions as if he were. We'll know a little after dark if he understood them." Out loud he said, "Victoria, if you could hold his leg, I'll start stitching."

Out loud, Victoria said, "You just relax, Don Alejandro. You'll be all right. Diego and I will take good care of you." She finished cleaning and wiping off most of the rest of the clotted blood, before leaning towards Diego again, whispering. "Diego, are you sure _you_ are all right? Your head, your arm…"

Alejandro heard them speaking softly and wondered what Victoria meant. _I know that Diego was knocked out when they captured him, but his arm? I didn't hear anything about that! If it's a Zorro injury, I probably _won't_ hear about it_ _either_, thought Alejandro.

Diego leaned forward towards his father and whispered to Victoria. "My head aches from time to time, but it's all right. My arm is sore. I don't know what I'll find when I take off my jacket. That's one reason I wanted you over here – to help support me because I can't hold Father's leg and stitch at the same time. With you close by my side, they won't know."

Out loud he said, "Father, this may hurt some. I'm sorry. Victoria is helping me stitch and bandage your leg. We should be done in a few minutes. Then, you can rest, Father." He leaned in and said, "Yes, Father, rest until nightfall. Once we start our diversionary tactics, we'll get you into the cave for safety – if at all possible."

Victoria held the two sides of the furrow as close together as she could while Diego stitched. Don Alejandro winced and groaned softly, but it wasn't until the leg was completely bandaged that he let go and drifted off to sleep.

Diego said out loud, "We have to watch for fever and signs of infection, Victoria. We'll look at the wound again after siesta."

Victoria responded in the same fashion. "Si, Diego. You did a great job. Dr. Hernandez has a wonderful assistant in you."

Diego turned to Gonzales, who had sat at Pedro's table in foyer. "Gonzales!"

Gonzales was dozing a bit, but snapped his head up when he heard Diego addressing him. _I must get out of that habit_, he thought. _The likes of him are not my better. He is a cockroach compared to me. He is due no respect. Rich caballero's son – has everything handed to him on a silver platter. What does he know of hardship and suffering? Maybe I will show him a little before I leave_…

"What do you want, Senor? Have you finished treating your father's wound?" Gonzales still sat in the chair, but slouched a bit, with his hat covering part of his face. He knew he'd be in a lot of trouble if Pedro came back and caught him like this, but he also knew Pedro would be gone for a while yet.

"Si, but we have dirty water and rags to throw out, Senor. Do you want me to do that, or shall your men?" Diego continued in his non-combative way of speaking.

Victoria marveled at what she saw in front of her…the friend, the man she loved, the 'weak' learned caballero, and the strong passionate Zorro – all kneeled next to her on the floor. She looked at his eyes as he worked and thought to herself, _how could I not have seen that before_. _Those beautiful blue eyes…when they focus on me, they drill right into my very soul…and I love it – but sometimes, I can't look into them_!

Gonzales sat up and called out, "Miguel! Put out the trash – and then – tie them back to their chairs!"

Diego felt he needed to plead their case. "Wait! Look, we've already promised not to try to escape – my father will need frequent supervision and monitoring of his condition. Victoria and I can best do that if we stay in here and can regularly check for fever. Por favor, Senor. Remember, you don't want to get into trouble with Pedro…" He hoped Gonzales would listen to reason.

Gonzales thought a moment. While it was true that Pedro would not be happy if something happened to Don Alejandro, he didn't trust Diego or Victoria for that matter. There had been too much whispering.

"No. No Senor. You cannot both remain free. One can remain in the Library; but the other will come back to the sala."

Victoria spoke up. "Then I will go back. Let Diego stay with his father."

Diego's eyes widened. "_No_!" He practically yelled it, then softened his voice again. "No! _I'll_ go back." He leaned in and whispered quickly. "Victoria – you must stay here – to – get to the cave – when the diversion starts. Sunset – four hours. Please, stay here. I'll find a way to come back. If not, tell Gonzales I'm needed in here, just before sunset, comprende?"

"Si, Diego. I'll stay." Victoria looked longingly at him.

Diego spoke up as he rose from the floor. "Gonzales! The decision has been made. I'm coming back to the sala, but if my father needs me, I must be allowed to go back…"

Gonzales spat into a nearby spittoon as he stood. "Si, you may go back…if you are needed. Otherwise Senor, you are mine…" The look in his eyes chilled Diego. The man was brutal, no doubt about it. Diego walked slowly with his hands slightly raised, back to Victoria's chair, because it was the closest to the Library. Gonzales grabbed him by the upper arms, causing a gasp to escape from Diego because of the shoulder cut. Gonzales noticed it, but continued his plan to whirl Diego around roughly, then shoved him harshly into a chair.

"Ah Senor, is your arm hurt? Too bad." He grabbed both Diego's arms and pulled them back behind the chair and tied his hands. It would take too long to tie each separately. Then he had Miguel, who was returning from throwing out the medical 'garbage,' tie Diego's feet.

"_Stop that_!" Victoria yelled from the Library when she saw how roughly Diego was being treated, but Gonzales ignored her.

Diego made eye contact with her and winked his Zorro wink that said, _I'm all right, mi amor_.

Z

Pedro rode into the pueblo. The town was deserted. Nothing moved. No one was out and about in the pueblo. Pedro figured that the lancers were holed up in the cuartel, and whatever people there were – Garcia would have them in the tavern – the most public place – and the largest establishment in the pueblo besides the cuartel.

As he rode through the plaza, Pedro looked up and saw his cousin Enrique. "Enrique! How are things? Come speak with me, amigo, por favor!"

Enrique was glad to see Pedro ride in. He couldn't wait to report. "Pedro! Cousin Pedro! All is very well! It was a piece of cake. We had no trouble. The lancers are all in the cuartel. The alcalde has a head injury, thanks to a musket ball graze Mendez gave him – while he was shouting orders for the lancers to assemble at dawn this morning!"

"Muy bien, Enrique. So you've had no trouble with the lancers at all?" Pedro slapped his arm in approval.

"No, none at all, except we wounded two of them. They are trapped in their little garrison – like rats in their own little rat trap. There is nowhere for them to go. They cannot get out, and no one can get in. Just like before, eh?" Enrique thrust his chest out with pride in his work. "I was waiting until you got here before I broke into the alcalde's office. I understand that is where all pueblo funds are kept. There is a large safe there, and we should be able to get it open, or get the alcalde to open it for us."

"Excellent, Enrique. It looks like you have everything well in hand. I'm going to check in with Garcia, and when I come back, we'll discuss the alcalde's safe."

Z

Just before siesta, Pedro strolled over to the tavern. He was in control of this town, from the _inside_, not from the outside, like Pablo was. Pablo may have cut off the town, but he did not occupy it. Pedro's gang occupied it…and would – until Zorro contacted him.

When he entered the tavern, he found ten of the twenty-five men lounging around. The other ten had surrounded the pueblo at intervals and watched in case people wanted to enter or leave the pueblo. Inside the tavern, most were already drunk. Five men were with Enrique guarding the cuartel. "Garcia! Rodolfo Garcia! Where are you mi amigo?"

Garcia stumbled out of the kitchen with a bottle in each hand. He wasn't quite as drunk as the rest of his men, but he was well on his way to complete inebriation. When he spotted Pedro, he waddled to the counter and placed the wine bottles on the counter – in a slow, deliberate fashion – possibly so he wouldn't break them.

"Hey, Pedro, mi Amigo! How's it going, eh! How are things at the de le Vega hacienda? We couldn't find your woman for you. We couldn't find the wench who runs this place."

Pedro came over to Garcia and slapped him on the back, which nearly caused Garcia to fall, but he grabbed onto the edge of the counter at the last minute. "It's all right, Garcia. Senorita Escalante is at the de la Vega hacienda. Apparently, she and the de la Vega heir got 'engaged' last night, so she was taken out there to 'meet the family.' But I'm not sure I believe that. We know that Zorro knew about our two-pronged attack. He may have had time to warn everyone. It was good we moved it up – we definitely took everyone by surprise – which was very important. So – things are going well here. Do you need anything?"

Garcia shook his head to try to present himself a bit more sober. It finally got through to him that Pedro was standing in front of him, and that he deserved an intelligent response. It was almost like he saw Pedro for the first time. Garcia gave Pedro a slap on the arm in friendship.

"Pedro! Pedro! It _is_ good to see you. I'm _glad_ things are going well. Things are _fine_ here. There were only three pueblo merchants up and about at dawn this morning. We haven't even seen the local padre around…and we haven't seen any _women_ – at _all_! That is the most disappointing part, mi amigo." The glaze on Garcia's eyes was beginning to disappear as his mind cleared. "Do you think, Pedro, that many people in the pueblo were warned by Zorro?

"It's entirely possible, my friend…entirely possible. But my revenge is getting closer by the minute." Pedro hit one hand with the fist from his other hand, curling his fingers around his fist.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17 Beginning Siesta's End

A/N: Chapter 16's confusion has hopefully been cleared up.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – Beginning Siesta's End

At siesta time, almost everyone – almost everywhere slept. The lancers slept. The banditos in the tavern slept. The hostages in the tavern slept. Only perimeter guards were still awake.

At the de la Vega hacienda, the bunkhouse vaqueros all slept except for Juan, the head vaquero. He wondered how Don Alejandro was. He grieved over the two vaqueros whose bodies still lay in the sun.

Inside the hacienda, Alejandro slept. Victoria, despite efforts to stay awake near Alejandro, put her head down and dozed.

In the sala, Gonzales dozed. Diego pretended to doze, but his mind was active. He kept going over all kinds of alternative action plans in his mind, so he would know what to do when the opportunity presented itself. But eventually, he too, dozed off.

Z

In the cave, Felipe worked. From time to time, he would check the peephole – but noticed everyone slept. He worked nearly all through siesta.

He had already set out twenty large wicker explosive 'bomb' containers, and began work on the molded the gunpowder clay. Diego had showed him how to make the clay when during Palomarez's first visit. He molded fifty blobs, then covered them with cloth scraps as he had seen Diego do. The next step was to fasten the cloth-covered gunpowder clay to fifty arrows with string. He knew they were going to need explosives for both the hacienda and pueblo – in order to gain control and expel the bandito gang.

He went to a storage bin and found five long strings of already made firecrackers. _That helps_, Felipe thought. _I won't have to make as much from scratch_. _I can cut the strings in half if I need to in order to have 'shots' ring out more times._

He also went to Tornado to have another talk with him. He was unaware he now spoke like a normal person. He stroked the stallion's neck, cheeks, and back.

"Tornado, please let me ride you as Zorro tonight – for only a few minutes. We'll ride like the wind in front of the hacienda, then ride back. Later, you and Zorro will ride to the pueblo to free the lancers and people. Zorro may even need you to help him in combat tonight. Be alert, Tornado. You are important to our team."

When Felipe finished, Tornado snorted and whinnied in response. Felipe was convinced he understood everything said. Felipe remembered the other time he had tried to ride Tornado as Zorro.

_Diego had gone to Santa Paula with Victoria. Four bandits held Sergeant Mendoza hostage in the alcalde's office all night long. Felipe thought if he could have just ridden into the pueblo as Zorro, maybe he could have prevented the robbery. He remembered putting on the black suit. Everything was way too large. Diego was at least six inches taller than he was, and a lot more filled out, even though lean and muscular. Felipe knew _he_ was _skinny_, though. He hadn't gotten his full man-growth yet. Somehow he'd gotten the costume on and was able to keep it from falling off – but it was way too big. The mask was also too big, the eye holes too far apart for Felipe._

_He'd petted Tornado, trying to make the stallion understand how important this was. He couldn't speak then. But Tornado would have none of it. Every time he hit Felipe with his nose, the mask loosened and covered more of his face, including his eyes. Tornado nearly knocked the hat off too. Felipe finally went to the pueblo dressed in his own clothes on his paint horse, and fell asleep outside the alcalde's window. Later, he stole the stolen money, the bandits chased him, and Zorro had rescued him_.

After he got most things ready, Felipe also rested for a short time. _I'll finish tying the arrows later_, he thought.

Z

Sometime towards the end of siesta, Sergeant Mendoza woke up. He was still in the tree outside his window. No lancer patrols and no banditos. Mendoza hadn't seen or talked to a single soul all day long.

_I am starving. Oh, how I wish I could go to the tavern and get some of Senorita Victoria's tamales. My stomach is growling. I feel like I'm dying of thirst_, Mendoza thought, as he put his hands to his throat. _What am I going to do now? How can I survive this day_?

Feeling a little weak from hunger and thirst, Mendoza knew he had to do something. He shimmied down the tree and stretched his legs. He decided to sit for a moment, leaning his back to the tree trunk, to gather his strength. He looked around. There was no one in sight.

Mendoza's window faced the outside of the cuartel. He hadn't seen any kind of patrol close by, but remembering the siege last time, he knew banditos were outside the cuartel surrounding the pueblo.

_What can I do_, thought Mendoza. _I don't want to risk getting shot. I will have to wait until it is nearly dark, at least another three hours. Then, I can go for help. Or maybe, like Zorro said one time, maybe the _help_ will come to _me_._

Z

Inside the cuartel, Corporal Sepulveda found 'command' was not all it was cracked up to be. The lancers complained about everything, but especially that they had to raid the garrison commissary just to have something to eat. _Where is Sergeant Mendoza_, thought Sepulveda. _He should be the one taking all this 'heat._' De Soto was in and out of consciousness all day. Sepulveda assigned Private Rodriguez to stay near the alcalde and help him in any way necessary.

While he was still thinking about what to do, Corporal Sepulveda heard a shout from the Plaza. "Private Dominguez! Come with me! We need to see what that's all about!" They raced to the garrison doors, opened them up and peeked outside.

Z

Pedro had always prided himself on his patience, but this day was beginning to try it – 'little things' bothered him. Not everything had gone the way he'd planned it. He knew this double-pronged siege would be a dangerous venture, and there were a number of unpredictable variables. He'd planned for as many as he could think of.

He knew that the thought of revenge had possibly clouded some of his thinking. That's why he depended on his 'lieutenants' – to help him think. Capitan Rivera was excellent – in all ways, Gonzales was adequate, but hot-headed. Enrique was efficient, but not a good planner, and Garcia…he got what he paid for with him…a drunk, a scoundrel, but efficient at following orders and a master at improvising unplanned solutions.

After his conversation with Garcia, Pedro went back to Enrique. "What do you think, Enrique, of trying to draw Zorro out? I think I will announce to the pueblo – and offer a reward. What the alcalde couldn't do, maybe we can."

Enrique smiled. "I like that idea. Make your announcement. We'll confiscate the reward from the alcalde's safe…and ensure his cooperation, if we can't figure out the combination on our own."

"Very good, Enrique. And once it starts getting dark, organize patrols for the boundaries of the cuartel. The alcalde might try something, but he'll probably wait until dark."

"Si, Pedro. I will wait until you are finished with your announcement before we – uh – 'disturb' the alcalde. I heard he was injured this morning. But if lancers get in the way…"

"Lancers make good target practice if necessary, eh?" Pedro laughed. "Si Pedro, they do." Enrique shared in the laugh. Pedro walked away to the middle of the plaza.

Z

Ignacio De Soto's head still throbbed and he couldn't think. In his last report, Sepulveda said that Sergeant Mendoza was still nowhere to be found. _Where was he? He should be here_, thought De Soto. In the best case scenario, De Soto hoped that somehow, by some miracle, that Mendoza had escaped and was going for help. Maybe he could rouse some of the dons in the region to lead an attack on the pueblo and free them from this siege. De Soto shook his head. _Mendoza would never think of that. What _would_ Mendoza think of? Probably nothing_, he thought. _He'd wait to see if we rescued ourselves – or if help came to _him_._

De Soto slowly got up from his bed, where he'd been placed after passing out in front of his men. He noticed that his head bandage had been changed, and a small bowl of yesterday's leftover garrison stew was sitting on the nightstand, but otherwise, he was left alone to rest.

_The stew is cold_, he thought. _Since we're trapped inside the cuartel, there is no going over to the senorita's tavern for meals today. I wonder how _she's_ faring_…

Z

As both bandits and residents of the hacienda woke from siesta, Victoria awoke with a crick in her neck. She looked up and noticed that Don Alejandro was still sleeping. She looked at his leg, and felt his forehead. _It's warm, but not terribly so. He probably has a slight fever_, she thought. She got up quietly, and looked around. The Library guard was asleep in the chair nearest the fireplace across from the couch_._

As she started across the room towards the sala, the Library Guard snorted. Victoria froze in her tracks, and looked over. The guard shifted his position. _Whew_, she thought, as she let out her breath slowly. He hadn't awoken. It took her almost a full minute to get through the foyer, but she finally made it to Diego, and knelt down beside him.

"Diego! Diego!" She whispered as loudly as she dared, and gently shook him awake. He jerked his head up as he awoke. She quickly put a finger to her lips.

"Victoria," he whispered back. "How's Father?"

"He's all right. He has…a slight fever, but he's all right. Diego, we need to _do_ something."

"I know. Can you get to the cave and check on Felipe? I'm pretty sure he's in there. They never found him."

"If I can sneak past the sleeping guard I should be able to."

"Good. Here's what I want you to tell him…"

Z

Pedro stepped out into the Plaza and shot off his pistol. Garcia and most of the men came running out. He noticed a couple of lancers stuck their heads out of the cuartel gates.

"Lancers! And anyone within the sound of my voice! I am Pedro Sarasota – brother to Pablo Zaragosa! My men have control of this town! This is my revenge for the death of my brother! And I pledge here and now – before this night is through – Zorro will be dead – and my revenge will be complete!

"If you have information regarding Zorro, you will be generously rewarded!" Pedro wasn't sure who might have heard him. He suspected there were residents in town who had successfully hidden from his men and were afraid to show their faces for fear of retribution.

He walked over to Garcia, who listened as intently as he could in his drunken state. "Garcia!" When Pedro reached him, he lowered his voice only enough in order to get through to Garcia. "Rodolfo! Get some food in you. Stop drinking _now_! Later, you can _kill_ yourself with drink if you want! But I need you at least half-sober when evening comes in three hours. Comprende?" Pedro took Garcia's shirt collar and held him up by the scruff of his neck.

Garcia's eyes widened in fear. "Si, Pedro, si. I will eat and stop drinking for three hours."

Pedro lowered Garcia. "If you need anything, ask my cousin Enrique. I'm going back to the de la Vega hacienda. I've been gone far too long."

Z

After he dozed, Felipe was hard at work finishing the arrow explosives. He'd completed loading the larger wicker bomb explosives, and molding and shaping the smaller gunpowder clay. He'd covered them with cloth strips, and now he was tying them to arrows. He only hoped he had made enough.

He jumped a mile when he heard a soft voice say, "Felipe." He whirled around and saw Victoria. He ran to her. "Victoria – Senorita – are you all right?"

"Si, Felipe, I'm fine. It's towards the end of siesta. My guard fell asleep, so I was able to sneak in here."

"Father, Grandfather – are they all right?" Felipe's expression showed his concern.

"Diego is fine, but he's tied to a chair. Don Alejandro is sleeping."

"Why didn't you free him? He could have joined you here – and brought Grandfather."

"Felipe, Diego wanted me to tell you the plan. I see you've already started the explosives. How many do you have?"

Felipe responded, "About thirty, but when I'm finished, I will have fifty."

"It will be more than enough. Good job, Felipe. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner this morning, but I'm glad now. Diego needed help after he was captured, and with Alejandro shot…"

Felipe smiled and nodded. "Yes, Father needs help. And you are a great help to him, Victoria."

Victoria smiled back. "Not as much as you, Felipe!" She put a hand on his shoulder.

Victoria continued. "Oh, and Felipe, he also wanted to make sure you knew to ride as Zorro past the house on El Camino Real just after sunset. He wants you to know the whole plan. After you ride, come back here, change, and get ready to free the bunkhouse vaqueros. You and Diego will ride to the pueblo to free the lancers. Your ride as Zorro will be a diversion to free Diego and get your grandfather in here for safety."

"What about you? Will you be here to look after Grandfather?" Felipe's concerned showed all over his face.

"That's the plan. Now – I've got to go make some sandwiches. I'll make extra for you and Diego to take to the pueblo – in case anyone there needs food. He figures most of the lancers haven't eaten all day – unless they were desperate for garrison leftovers. I'm going to try to bring the extras here during the diversion. Now, I must go before I'm missed. Siesta is nearly over."

Felipe ran up to the peephole and looked out. The guard wasn't visible, but Diego, in the sala, was. He was looking intently towards the fireplace, and kept his head in perpetual nodding. Felipe wondered how long he'd been nodding, but knew that was the signal that Victoria could return. She peeked again through the peephole, marveled inwardly, saw Diego bobbing his head up and down in a large nod, then back snuck through the fireplace into the Library, looking in Diego's direction.

TBC

Up Next: Pedro returns to the hacienda and he's not a happy conquistador.


	18. Chapter 18 Pedro Returns

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – Pedro's Return

Mendoza woke up from his slumber because his stomach growled so loudly. He was concerned someone might have heard it. He looked up and tried to determine what time it was. He figured, by the placement of the sun, that it was three hours from sunset. That made it late afternoon, and siesta would be over. If he was ever to move from this spot to another, it would have to be now, while there was still no one about.

He rose cautiously, and kept to the cuartel wall. Slowly, step-by-step, Mendoza snuck to the end of the wall, and very cautiously looked around the corner. Still no one. He looked out into the distance and saw no guards.

_I could have made this move hours ago_, he thought! _But it was nice to spend the day under the tree – better than the hot sun_! Quietly, Mendoza began slowly tiptoeing his way around the cuartel, keeping tight to the wall. He heard no sounds except for the dirt crunching under his feet – and his stomach.

Z

Diego looked over at Gonzales. _Still sleeping – I can hardly believe it_, he thought. _But it's a good thing – for us_. He nodded his head towards his direction so that Victoria would come over.

As Victoria came through the fireplace, she looked again at the sleeping guard, then quickly glanced at Alejandro. He was still sleeping. _It's the best thing for him right now_, she thought.

She quietly tiptoed towards the sala, being careful to walk as far away from Gonzales as possible. She looked at the two guards visible from the foyer – one in the dining room, one at the front door. Both still slept; one leaning on the front door, the other seated at the dining table, head on his arms.

One step at a time, Victoria tiptoed across the foyer, head turning this way and that, watching for any signs that anyone was waking up. It took her a minute or so, but she finally reached him.

Diego watched her slow, deliberate progress and tensed with every step. If she was discovered now – if she were tied – that would seriously jeopardize his plan.

She knelt down to be more on his eye level. She noticed the knot on his head was still red, but on its way down.

"Diego, how's your head, your arm? Can I do anything to help you?" She whispered softly.

"I'm fine, Victoria. Tell me…" Diego whispered back. He was tensed up like a tightly wound spring. If someone woke up and found her in the sala, or had seen her come back through the fireplace… Even though he tried to remain calm, inwardly – Diego was half out of his mind with worry.

"Felipe is fine, he's there. He heard everything. He is still making things, but when he's finished, you'll have more than you need – to do what you need to do." Victoria peeked under his jacket. "Oh Diego…I think you've ripped a stitch or two. Try to keep you jacket on until you get to the cave. If Pedro saw your left arm…he knows what he did to Zorro…"

"I have no reason to take it off…I saw you looking at Father. How is he doing?"

"He's fine, Diego. A bit feverish, but fine."

"So – everything is set for just after sunset?"

"Si. Felipe knows what to do. I'm going to go pretend I'm still asleep, but when Gonzales wakes me up, I'll offer to make sandwiches, if necessary, and suggest you tend to your father, while I'm in the kitchen."

"Sounds like a plan, Victoria."

In another couple of minutes, Victoria had snuck her way back to Alejandro. She checked his fever this time, sat down on the floor, and put her head on her arm again, pretending to sleep – it only took a couple of minutes for her to doze off. It had already been a long day, and it was about to get even longer.

Z

Half an hour later, Gonzales woke himself up with a loud snort. He was just beginning to crack his eyes open when Pedro came in through the back door from the kitchen and shook him.

"_Gonzales_! _Wake_ _up_! Siesta is over! How are things going here? It's time to plan for tonight! I'm sure Zorro will come – and then – _he_ will be _mine_! Gonzales! _Gonzales_! _Wake up_!" Pedro gave him a whack up the side of his head.

Gonzales shook his head to get the cobwebs out. "Pedro! Calm down! Everything is fine! See, everyone is just how you left them, eh? Look around you! Everything is fine!"

Gonzales grabbed Pedro's arm so he wouldn't get hit again. Pedro gave him a sharp look, and Gonzales slowly released Pedro's arm, gave it a small pat and a dusting off gesture as if he were really wiping dust off.

"Gonzales! Your guards are asleep! Any guard caught asleep loses half their share – and so – _do you_! And _where_ – _where_ is the _adolescente_? Has _no_ one been able to _find_ him _all day_! Why aren't the guards patrolling the grounds trying to find him?"

Gonzales was livid! "But Pedro! Everything is still under our control! The men have not had anything to eat since breakfast, and not much sleep last night because we moved up the attack!"

"Gonzales, a bandito gang is something like the military. There must be discipline, and there must be obedience to orders. Lancers get punished for sleeping on duty – you and your men will also be punished – and your share reduced!"

Gonzales could see there was no reasoning with Pedro. _This is my last job with him_, thought Gonzales. _I've been a good spy for him – and this is how he rewards me! Ha! We'll just see about that! I'm entitled to my full share and I'll make sure I receive it!_

Gonzales called out in a loud voice, a voice almost loud enough to wake the dead. "_Guards_! Wake up! Anyone caught sleeping on duty forfeits half their share! I am coming to check – now!"

The poor guard at the front door and the one at the dining table jumped at the sound of Gonzales' voice. It was too late for them; Pedro had seen them asleep when he walked in.

Z

Diego pretended to still be asleep, with his head down, chin on chest. He slowly and subtly turned his head, chin down, towards the 'discussion' in the foyer between Gonzales and Pedro. He pretended to awake with a start when Gonzales started yelling.

Pedro took one look at Diego and went over to him. He pulled out a knife and stuck it under Diego's chin, pressing the point from time to time, although he wasn't about to draw blood from his 'bait' for Zorro. "_Where_ is your _son_? _Why_ has no one been able to find him? Does he have so little regard for you and your father that he would run away like a jackrabbit at the first sign of trouble?"

"My – _SON_ – is _not_ a coward! But – he _does_ know how to avoid trouble and he _also_ knows how to go for _help_!" Diego tried to keep the snarl out of his voice. However, his chin was being forced up, so his tone ended up being higher than he wished.

"_Help_! And _where_ would he _go_ for help? To the lancers? They've been locked in their cuartel all day. To the townspeople? The pueblo is practically deserted except for my men in the tavern! To Zorro, perhaps? Hmmmm. Si, that would make more sense – since it is _he_ that I seek. That would mean he knows who Zorro is and how to contact him…which by association, must mean the same for _you_!" And he pressed his point harder, almost breaking the skin.

Diego blinked his eyes let out a small escape of air as he tried to relax his chin. Pedro abruptly removed the knife, and stared at Diego, thinking about what to do next.

"You _do_ know – don't you? You know who Zorro is, and how to get in touch with him. I have some questions for you, Senor, and if you do not answer them, you will be hurt. You may be bait, but I think I have a _better_ bait…" Pedro looked over to Victoria, who had 'awakened' and was watching from her place at Alejandro's side. "The pretty senorita will draw Zorro here, and when he comes, he will die! But not before…" Pedro laughed.

Diego struggled with his bonds. It was one thing to pretend to be docile when a life is directly threatened, it was quite another when that life was the woman he loved. But, he knew he had to be careful now, for Victoria's sake as well his father's. "Before _what_!" Diego snarled.

Pedro laughed out loud. "Cannot you not _guess_, Senor?" He leered a glance Victoria's way.

Diego's last vestige of pretense fell away. He was seething. "You will _NOT_ lay a _HAND_ – _ON_ _HER_! If you _try_, you will _die_!" Diego's voice was very low as he nearly growled. He hated to threaten with death, but he knew that sometimes that was the only thing that got through.

Pedro laughed again and brought his face close to Diego. "Ah, the docile son has a passion for the tavern wench after all!"

"Let me go and we'll settle this _right_ here, _right_ now, Sarasota!" Diego growled in a very low voice. Listening from the Library, Victoria heard that voice and realized Diego was about to lose control again. It was a voice she'd heard from Zorro many times – just before a fight. _Now is not the time, Diego_, she thought. She called out from the Library.

"Remember Diego! He's just 'baiting' you! _Zorro_ is who he wants! Don't give in to useless anger now, Diego!"

Again, the sound of Victoria's voice calmed Diego down and he sighed to release some of his tension. While he didn't revert back to anything near a 'docile' manner, he was at least under control. Pedro laughed a third time and drew back to a full standing position. "De la Vega, you will never marry this woman. She is – she is – too much for you…but _me_ on the other hand…_I_ know how to keep a woman in _line_."

Diego's eyes bored through Pedro's skull with fiery anger, but in a low, cold, calculating voice he said, "If you _touch_ her, my threat stands."

Pedro smiled as he walked toward the Library. He stopped at the archway and said, "Senorita! Go make us some food! Gonzales! You – go with her, but do not lay a hand on her! And Senorita – if you try anything, just remember, de la Vega is now expendable…_you_ are the bait for Zorro."

Victoria glared at him. "If I make sandwiches, someone must look after Don Alejandro. I suggest you release Diego to look after his father."

Pedro laughed out loud again. "_YOU_ – suggest? _GO_ – Now!" He swatted her rump as she swished by him. She gave him the angriest of looks as she hurried to the kitchen, with Gonzales on her heels.

Z

Sergeant Mendoza had been creeping along the cuartel wall until he found a clump of bushes to hide in. It was nearing sunset, about an hour away, now. _I wonder what is going on inside_, he thought. _I know if I allow myself to be captured, I could find out what was going on, but I also realize it is important I remain free_.

His stomach had stopped growling. He found new energy after resting awhile. He slowly began his creep again…until he stopped suddenly at the sound of voices. He listened and realized they must belong to a couple of banditos. He stopped, listening to see if there was anything of value he could pick up on. When he heard the voices coming closer, he jumped in the bushes and waited.

Z

Alcalde De Soto decided to eat the cold stew Private Rodriguez had brought him. He hadn't eaten all day and he was feeling weak. _Madre de Dios_, he thought. _How are we going to get out of this_? _Zorro entrusted the safety of the pueblo to me. I can't count on him to help me. He said last night he couldn't be in two places at once, but that he would try to 'check' on us here, if needed. As much as I hate to admit it, we _doneed_ him. I'm going to have to re-think my position on his capture if he helps us get out of this mess_.

De Soto held his head in his hands and thought. _I must try to come up with some kind of plan to help Zorro_. He chuckled at the thought. _Me – help – Zorro_! He shook his head and stroked his beard. _If only we had a diversion from outside_…he thought…

Z

It was nearing sunset. Pedro had not released Diego, nor had he questioned him. He had checked with Capitan Rivera again, and took a short siesta himself. _What does it matter now_, Pedro asked himself. _Soon enough, I will have Zorro at my mercy, and I will unmask him – then I will kill him_. _I will know who it was who killed my brother _– _and Pablo will be avenged…and I can go on with my life with the plunder from the de la Vega hacienda. Hmmmm_, he thought. _It's about time we started gathering that plunder_.

"Gonzales!" Pedro yelled, as Gonzales came with Victoria from the kitchen. She was holding a large platter of sandwiches. Gonzales was proud of himself for the way he guarded the senorita. She had not tried a single trick, even though she'd had a knife in her hands – to cut bread, cheese, and cold meats – but that was because he had a pistol pointed at her.

"Si Pedro." Gonzales smiled tentatively, trying to get back in Pedro's good graces.

"Gonzales, I'm going to give you a second chance. Take a couple men from Capitan Rivera, and two of your guards, and begin gathering the de la Vega plunder. Find a trunk, empty it out of anything not worth keeping, and bring it out here. Then put whatever you find in it."

Gonzales was very pleased. He grinned from ear to ear. "Si, Pedro! Gracias! I will see to it immediately!"

"Oh, and Gonzales! Take some of the sandwiches out to Rivera and his men, too!" Pedro was pleased. Things were moving along fairly well. The next event would be Zorro's rode by the de la Vega hacienda if Don Diego was correct. He had a suspicion it was a lie, something that had been made up. _Time will tell_, he thought. _Hmmm. Maybe I will question de la Vega after all. It's obvious he knows something_…

TBC


	19. Chapter 19 Felipe Rides!

A/N: Thanks everyone for your comments. I really do appreciate them. Sometimes, I can get bogged down to set-up for the climax. This was my most complex story to date; I try to learn with each one! The more complicated they get; the more I think I have to put in to tell the whole story. I'm still learning self-editing!

CHAPTER NINETEEN – Felipe Rides!

The sun quietly sank below the horizon. In the hacienda Library, Diego drew in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. _Soon_, he thought. _Tornado, you must let Felipe ride you tonight. Everything hinges on that_. Felipe had told him, quite a while afterwards, about his first attempt at 'being' Zorro. _That was amusing_, thought Diego. _But Tornado was right. Felipe wasn't near ready to actually be Zorro yet – and at that time, not even a diversionary Zorro_. But now – Diego prayed that Tornado would cooperate.

He glanced at Alejandro, who dozed off after eating a sandwich. The trauma of being shot and having his rancho taken over, of a short night – had exhausted him.

Diego glanced over to Victoria and smiled. She smiled back. He noticed she was tense, as well.

Any minute now…Felipe would be riding by. And their plans would spring into action.

Z

Alcalde De Soto had been dragged from his bed to open the safe in his office. "But I can't remember the combination. This head injury has knocked it right out of me!"

"But I'm sure you have it written down somewhere for when you're not here!"

Enrique and Gregorio, Enrique's right-hand man, decided to help Alcalde De Soto search for the combination to the safe. They took out drawers, and dumped their contents on the floor. They gathered up and all papers they found and put them on the desk to go through.

De Soto chuckled every now and again at some of the things he found in his desk drawers. _An old tax bill from Ramone's time – I don't know how that got there. I thought I cleaned everything thoroughly when I took over_. De Soto was a neat freak, and he was proud of it. He considered it one of his strengths.

"Hey, be careful with those papers. Don't destroy them! Everything has its purpose here!" As he said it, he saw a small piece of paper fall from a pile they'd picked up off the floor and landed right near him. _It's the combination_, he thought. _I need to hide it. I'm not giving them the satisfaction of robbing my safe_. He inconspicuously slid his hand over the paper, catching it as well as a small pile of other papers, and slid everything back towards himself so he could 'go through it' better.

Z

Garcia and Manolo hurried back to the bank while the pokers they'd gotten from the blacksmith shop were still glowing red. They touched the pokers to the door handles and to the door hinges – to see which would melt first.

They looked at each other with great anticipation.

Z

Felipe stroked Tornado's neck. "Let me mount you, Tornado. It's only pretend, you know. It's only for a few minutes, remember."

Tornado snorted, but stood still. Felipe put one foot in the stirrup and began to mount.

Z

Mendoza had moved slowly around the cuartel's exterior from behind a clump of bushes where he'd hidden from Enrique and Gregorio on their way to the Alcalde's office. Now he was in the jail courtyard. He still couldn't see anything from his position outside the jailhouse window, but every once in a while he heard the sound of muffled voices from the alcalde's office. He recognized De Soto's voice once. _I want to help_, he thought. _If only I could think of something_…

Z

Felipe mounted Tornado, and they left the cave by the countryside exit. Felipe released a huge sigh of relief and patted Tornado's neck. "Gracias, Tornado. We can do this. It's for Zorro, you know…"

The evening air was just beginning to lose heat as they rode. Felipe felt exhilarated! He was riding as Zorro – so that the real Zorro could ride! It felt funny to ride Tornado in the costume. Although he'd ridden Tornado many times, he'd never ridden _as_ Zorro before – and it might be quite some time before he ever did again – so Felipe was determined to enjoy every minute of it!

As he approached the hacienda, he slowed when he saw guards beginning to patrol the hacienda walls. He pulled up Tornado a moment, while he moved his bow off his shoulder. It was time to set off a few arrow charges to begin the diversion! He would also set off a few delayed-fuse wicker bombs and a set of firecrackers – so he could ride past – then ride back again!

Felipe wasn't as concerned about the first pass – but the return pass was very risky. He knew it, but he felt prepared. It helped a lot that he was wearing black and it was getting darker by the minute.

Z

In the pueblo, at the bank, the smell of smoking metal from the safe from the blacksmith's pokers made Garcia and Manolo want to gag. The hot pokers had burned two small holes in the door, but only about a half inch in. Garcia was getting frustrated. He didn't realize the pokers weren't hot enough to melt through the two-inch thick metal door.

"Manolo! I can't see what I'm doing! Light a candle please! It's getting dark." It took a couple minutes, but Manolo found a candle and lit it.

Garcia examined the burnt holes in the bank safe carefully, then muttered in frustration. "I think there is an inner layer that was made too thick to burn through very quickly. These pokers are too slow. Let's ask Enrique for some explosives from the cuartel to blow the safe."

Z

Felipe got an explosive out of the gunny sack tied around Tornado's saddle. He aimed towards the hacienda, then towards El Camino Real. _This and the wicker bombs should bring out the banditos,_ Felipe thought. He released his first arrow, and threw the bombs. Then, he kicked Tornado into action. "Run Tornado! Like the wind!"

Z

Diego heard the first charge go off. Alejandro woke up at the sound. Diego looked at his father and nodded as he leaped into action. He ran toward the guards in the foyer, and punched one out. The other guard wasn't watching – he ran outside, presumably looking for Zorro.

Victoria grabbed a thick, heavy book from the end table and beaned the Library guard over the head. He fell into a heap on the floor. Diego saw it out of the corner of his eye and raised a fist in acknowledgement of a deed well done, with a big smile on his face.

Alejandro did his part and yelled out, "It's the lancers! They're free! It's the lancers! They're free!" Diego also did his part to aid the chaos! "It's Zorro! He's outside! It's Zorro! He's riding by!"

Once the remaining guards were knocked out, and the others had run outside, Diego ran into the sala, wrote a quick note and laid it on Pedro's 'desk' in the foyer, before running back to the Library.

Victoria ran to the couch and helped Alejandro up. Together they opened the secret door and went through the fireplace. A few seconds later, Diego followed.

Z

Outside the vaquero bunkhouse, Capitan Rivera heard the charges go off. "Ten men! Go to the front of the hacienda! See what's going on!" Pointing to two of the youngest ones, he said, "You stay here and guard the bunkhouse! Make sure no one comes out – if they try – shoot 'em!"

Rivera and ten men ran towards the front of the hacienda. With every passing minute, the twilight sky grew darker.

Z

Pedro was seated at his 'desk' in the foyer when he heard the charges go off. He rose quickly and shouted, "Guards! Come with me!" As Pedro ran out the front door, he heard Dons Alejandro and Diego yell about lancers and Zorro.

"_Zorro_!" Pedro yelled. "I must get out there and see!" He was out the door in a moment. He was outside in a moment, and didn't see Diego and Victoria knock out two of his men. The other two and Gonzales followed Pedro outside.

As Pedro reached the hacienda gate, he saw 'Zorro' ride by at breakneck speed.

Z

In the alcalde's office, De Soto found the combination and hid it up his sleeve_. Unless they put a gun to my head, I'm not opening that safe_, he thought. He knew it was possible that help could arrive soon, if Zorro could come at all. _And Mendoza is still out there somewhere_, De Soto thought. _He's the wild card in all this. He's a good soldier. If an opportunity presents itself, he'll take advantage of it_.

Enrique and Gregorio continued to sift through papers, until they reached the end of the pile. "All right, Alcalde," Enrique said in a low, menacing voice. "Now open that safe."

"But I told you, I don't remember the combination! Your pistol ball early this morning knocked that information right out of me." De Soto said sarcastically.

Gregorio took out his pistol and placed it within an inch of De Soto's temple, then said to Enrique. "Enrique, let me blow his brains out, then we'll blow the safe ourselves."

Enrique smiled but said nothing. Gregorio cocked his pistol. De Soto put his hands up in surrender. With belligerence, he said, "No! No! Don't shoot! I found the combination. I'll give it to you…" and he grudgingly pulled the paper with the combination on it out of his sleeve.

Z

Felipe shot a few more explosive arrows here and there around the other side of the hacienda, and lit and threw a few more delayed fuse wicker bombs before getting Tornado ready for the return ride.

He leaned over the stallion and said, "Good boy, Tornado. Gracias for letting me ride you as Zorro. Now – let's go back to the cave!"

As they rode past the hacienda again at breakneck speed, Felipe heard not only the explosions he'd set off, he heard musket and pistol shots as well, and knew they were aimed at him. He heard one musket ball whiz past his ear, and another plucked at his sleeve, but missed hitting him. He flattened himself on Tornado and they ran like the wind!

Z

Diego hurried into the cave and found Victoria and his father. "Felipe will be back in a few minutes. I left a note for Pedro telling him to meet me in the pueblo in an hour. Father, once Felipe gets back here, we'll free the vaqueros. Victoria, you know where the peephole is. When you see Juan looking for Father, take him back inside."

"Si, Diego. I will. I wish we could all stay here where it's safe." Her eyes showed great concern.

Diego went to Victoria and gave her a hug. "I know. I wish we could, too. But, Zorro's work isn't done yet."

As Diego spoke, they all turned towards the stall area when they heard the outside door mechanism system of pulleys and rope.

Felipe rode Tornado in, and dismounted. Diego ran to meet him and put his arms around him in a big bear hug! He shook his head in amazement at the sight of Felipe in his Zorro outfit. It sagged on him a bit and close-up, anyone could tell Felipe wasn't really Zorro – but from a distance, Diego knew Felipe had fulfilled his assignment.

"Felipe! You _did_ it! You were _magnificent_! Now – we need to free the vaqueros! How'd you like being Zorro? After all this is over, I'll want to hear all about it!"

Alejandro was sitting at the desk with his leg propped up on a small stool. "You must hurry son! Time is of the essence!"

Victoria got her two-bits in. "And please, Diego, be careful." Diego replied, "I will" and smiled from ear-to-ear.

It only took Felipe a minute to change – he had put the Zorro suit on over his clothes – hoping that would help the fit better. He packed the spare suit in the saddlebags, then both went out on Tornado into the night.

Z

Pedro was seething when he re-entered the hacienda and found his hostages gone! "Fools! Incompetents! You can't even guard a woman, a wounded man, and a…a…stupid…caballero!" He had trouble trying to find a suitable adjective to describe his feelings for Don Diego.

He picked up the groggy guards in the hacienda and shoved them roughly into the sala. He heard the front door shut, and ran into the foyer, where he found Rivera and his men. He was about to question Rivera when something on his desk caught his eye. "What's this?"

He stalked quickly to the desk, and read the note.

_Pedro Sarasota  
I look forward to our next meeting!  
Meet me in the Plaza in the pueblo in one hour!  
Zorro_

Pedro crumpled the note in frustration. "When was _Zorro_ here? I never saw him, except out there! Where were _you_ two bumbling fools!" His scathing look seared through his two groggy guards, making them feel even worse.

Capitan Rivera spoke up. "Pedro! What's going on? Do you need help? My men are outside!"

Pedro took a deep breath to try to calm his raging emotions. "Capitan Rivera! Did you not hear the attack? The lancers must be free! Zorro rode past the hacienda, as we expected he would! Now – I get a _NOTE_ from him – telling me to meet him at the pueblo! Rivera! I leave you in charge here! Gather your men and start a thorough search – it appears the hostages have escaped! And – find Gonzales – the last I saw he was outside!"

"Si Pedro. I will round up the men!"

In all the chaos – that was still going on because of delayed fuse explosives, when Capitan Rivera ran outside to gather the men, there were no men to gather. He ran back into the house.

"Pedro! The men have all scattered! There are none to round up!"

"_NO_! That cannot _be_!" Pedro slammed his fist on his desk. "Take whomever you find, put any plunder – especially the silverware into whatever pillowcases you find – and let's go to the pueblo! _I've_ got a meeting with – _Zorro_! And _that_ meeting – will be his – _last_!" To the two groggy guards in the sala, Pedro said, "Help Capitan Rivera, then get to the pueblo!"

While Rivera found a pillowcase for the silverware, Pedro ran out of the house. Rivera soon followed. The siege of the de la Vega hacienda – for all intents and purposes – was over.

TBC

Next Up: Liberation


	20. Chapter 20 Liberation of the Pueblo

A/N: A bit longer chapter – but hopefully, it gets the stated job done. Thank you all!

CHAPTER TWENTY – Liberation of the Pueblo

Diego and Felipe rode back towards the hacienda and continued setting off arrow and bomb charges. The closer they came to actually hitting the hacienda, the more the banditos scattered. They pulled up about fifty yards outside the hacienda's guard wall. Diego patted Felipe on the back.

"Good _work_, Felipe! You did an excellent job on these explosives!" Diego's voice was filled with pride.

"Gracias, Father. You – taught me – well." Felipe answered.

Z

Several banditos were too close to the wicker bombs when they went off, and were unable to get away. They lay groaning where they fell.

Many of the banditos who were part of Pedro's guard looked at each other when the explosives went off. They also saw the injured men and said, "Let's get out of here! I didn't come here to fight a – a _WAR_!" They ran to their horses and rode off into the night. Many of the ten from Rivera's group deserted as well – for the same reason.

Gonzales tried to stop Pedro's guards from running away, but they gave him a knockout blow before they ran, and Gonzales crumpled and fell to the ground.

Z

Diego and Felipe snuck back towards the bunkhouse. They noticed the two young guards. Diego snuck up on one and did a knockout neck pinch, then tied him up. Felipe came up from behind the other young guard with an empty water bucket and bopped him over the head, then tied him up.

Diego knocked on the door of the bunkhouse, and yelled in. "Juan! It's Diego and Felipe! You're free! Get the men and re-take the hacienda. My father and Senorita Escalante are safely hidden within. They'll come out when they hear you call. The only banditos you might have to worry about are some of the leaders. The rest have scattered. Get muskets, pistols, swords and knives from the backup armory in the barn. Round up whatever banditos you find, then take them to the cuartel jail. Hopefully, Zorro will have liberated the pueblo by that time. Felipe and I are going to the pueblo to see what help we can give."

"Si patron. Vaya con Dios." Juan gathered the vaqueros and they went towards the barn. He looked back to Renaldo, the wounded vaquero. "Renaldo, we will attend to you as soon as we re-take the hacienda." The wounded vaquero nodded from his bunk. He was beginning to improve… a little.

Diego changed clothes while Felipe got his paint saddled. Because of the darkness, no one noticed what horse Diego was riding.

Z

Juan and the bunkhouse vaqueros entered the hacienda through the back door to the kitchen. They moved quickly throughout the house.

Juan entered the foyer, and looked around. "Patron! Don Alejandro! It's Juan! Where are you? The hacienda is free! You can come out now!" To his men, he said, "Go to the bedroom wing, I'll search the sala and the Library." Juan went into the sala for a more thorough search.

Z

In the cave, Victoria and Alejandro heard Juan's voice as he entered the foyer. Victoria said, "Don Alejandro! It's Juan! We're safe! Wait a minute. I'll check the peephole."

Alejandro had hobbled from the desk and sat on a stool near the lab table, leaning one arm on the lab table away from test tubes or beakers. It was Alejandro's first 'conscious' visit to the cave, and he was in awe of what Diego had set up there. His eyes wandered around the cave. He saw the old desk he thought was destroyed, and the beautifully carved chair behind it. He saw the large set of 'wings' Zorro used when he made his first grand entrance into the pueblo. He saw where all the 'pointless' experiments took place, and marveled.

Victoria went to the peephole and saw Juan entering the sala. "Come Don Alejandro! We must go in now, while Juan is in the sala." Alejandro limped over to the steps, where Victoria helped him climb them. She turned the wall sconce, and they went through the fireplace.

Z

Just as Juan's band of vaqueros entered the hacienda, Capitan Rivera carried the pillowcases full of silverware out the front door towards his horse when vaqueros ran out of the house. Rivera didn't even have a chance to pull his pistol. Gomez, Juan's right-hand man shouted, "Senor! Hold it right here, or we'll shoot! Drop those bags!" Gomez stalked over and took possession of the de la Vega silverware, and Capitan Rivera.

Outside, the other vaqueros found Gonzales in a heap. "Here's another one, Gomez!" Gomez looked over and said, "Tie him up and take him inside! Put him in the sala with this one until we can get them to the cuartel jail!" He indicated Capitan Rivera.

Z

The ride to the pueblo was quiet for Zorro and Felipe. As they approached, they noticed the guards around the entrances at different intervals. They stopped a moment. Zorro said to Felipe, "I'll ride in as soon as the charges start going off. Use almost everything you have – space them out a bit, move around – make it good. If you see any of the lancers or townspeople – ask them to help you. Tell them you're working for Zorro! I'll meet you at the pueblo sign on the way home. I've got to find Pedro. Vaya con Dios, Felipe."

"Vaya con Dios…Father."

Zorro steered Tornado away as Felipe pulled out an arrow and prepared to shoot.

Z

Juan walked around the sala, looking for any sign of Don Alejandro. He called out, "Don Alejandro! Are you in here?"

"Over here, Juan! We're in the Library!" Alejandro answered. Juan whirled around, and walked quickly across the foyer into the Library.

"Patron! Are you all right? How is your leg?" Juan's face showed deep concern.

"I'm doing well, Juan. Did you see Diego?"

"Si Patron. He and Felipe freed us and told us to re-take the hacienda." Juan went back into the foyer to call his men.

"You can relax now, Don Alejandro. The hacienda is back in your hands. The siege is over." Victoria made sure he was comfortable on the couch.

Alejandro called to Juan from the couch. "Juan, how are the men?"

Juan sighed and slowly walked towards the Library. He pulled up a chair and sat down near Don Alejandro. "I am sorry to report, Patron, two men died, and one is injured."

Alejandro's face registered shock and grief. "Tell me all about it, Juan." Victoria made a quiet retreat to the foyer, and took the leftover sandwiches back to the kitchen. The vaqueros gathered up all the prisoners and herded them to the barn, where they were put in a freight wagon for their journey to jail.

Z

Felipe's explosive arrows blasted through the night's stillness. He shot one to the left, one to the right, and one in front of him. He could hear sounds of shouting as the chaos began. He took a delayed fuse wicker bomb, lit it, threw it, and then shot another arrow off before he changed his position. He also lit one end of a set of firecrackers and flung them as far away as he could.

Z

Inside the alcalde's office, De Soto was just about to hand over the combination to the safe when they heard the explosions. Enrique and Gregorio looked at each other.

"What the – ?" Gregorio mumbled.

"I don't know, but we'd better find out!" Enrique shouted.

"It sounds like the pueblo is under attack!" shouted Gregorio, as they both ran outside the office into the plaza.

De Soto stowed the combination back into his sleeve, and stumbled through his office to the garrison courtyard.

"_Corporal Sepulveda_! _Gather the men! _That's probably _Zorro_! Remember – _tonight_ – he's on _our_ side! Lancers, get your muskets! Let's break free and rid ourselves of these banditos! And find Sergeant Mendoza!"

Z

Garcia and Manolo heard the explosions and ran out to the plaza. They had returned the pokers to the blacksmith's shop and were on their way to the cuartel to ask Enrique for explosives to blow the bank safe.

"What on earth!" shouted Manolo over the din.

"I don't know, but we need to get the men from the tavern!" yelled Garcia.

Z

Zorro snuck into town as soon as he heard the first explosion. He decided his best option, until he saw how things went, would be to keep Tornado behind the cuartel. As the explosions went off, Zorro moved quickly along the back wall of the garrison. He peered around to the side by the jail window. He was surprised and shook his head, blinking!

_Is that Sergeant Mendoza_? Zorro crept up behind him, and put his hand over Mendoza's mouth.

"_Sergeant_!" Zorro whispered loudly in Mendoza's ear. "It's _Zorro_! Don't cry out! You can help free the cuartel! If I take my hand off your mouth, promise you won't cry out!"

Mendoza nodded, eyes wide. Zorro released him. "_Zorro_!" Mendoza whispered. "I am _so glad_ to see you! You are the first person I've talked to all day! I'm starving! I haven't had anything to eat or drink all day long! I was stuck outside my window…"

"_Sergeant_! I'm sorry! I really would love to hear all about it but – right _now_ – _you and I have a lot of work to do_ to free the garrison and the pueblo! Will you _help_ me, Sergeant?"

Mendoza, though weak from hunger and thirst, looked at Zorro. He was touched. His friend was asking _him_ for help! "You and _I_, Zorro? Together?"

"Si – you and I – together! Will you help me?"

"Si, Zorro! Just tell me what you want me to do."

"Gracias, Sergeant. I knew I could count on you! Is the cuartel guarded?"

"I will do anything you say. I saw – two banditos, I think they are leaders, run out of the alcalde's office a minute ago! I didn't see any guards at the cuartel gates. Maybe they ran away."

"Good! Here's what I want you to do…" As an afterthought, Zorro pulled a sandwich from his pocket and offered it to Mendoza, who gratefully delved into it.

Z

As Pedro rode into town, he heard the explosions start. They sounded like they were all over the place! He rode into the center of the plaza.

"Garcia! Enrique! What's going on! Who's setting off explosives! Where are you?" Pedro was seething. He'd lost the de la Vega hacienda to Zorro – he wasn't about to lose the pueblo as well.

At that moment, Enrique and Gregorio plus Garcia and Manolo – all ran to the center of the plaza to discover what was happening – and encountered their very unhappy leader!

Pedro shouted, "What's going on? Has anyone seen Zorro? Is the cuartel still in our hands? Is the pueblo? Have you plundered?"

Enrique gasped, "Pedro, we were in the process of getting the alcalde's safe open when the explosions started. We don't know where they're coming from! But I think they are outside the pueblo!"

Garcia panted, "Si Pedro, we don't know what's going on, but we were working on the bank safe."

Pedro balled his fists in frustration! "_Are you complete bunglers!_? Those lancers aren't free – as the de la Vegas said! I just rode in and there is no one there! This must be _Zorro's_ doing – like at the hacienda!"

Z

Mendoza crept to the main gates of the cuartel – just as the meeting in the plaza between Pedro and his men began. The men looked down in the dirt, as Pedro vented his furious anger.

He went to the cuartel gate, and lifted the heavy bar from the latches, and set it aside. He opened up the doors and saw – the alcalde and the rest of the lancers – just as they were getting ready to charge the door with a large beam to break it open!

More charges went off inside the plaza, as well as outside – guaranteeing the chaos continued a while longer.

"Alcalde! Alcalde! Are you all right?" Mendoza noticed the head wrap around De Soto's head.

"Si, Sergeant, I'm all right. Where have you _been_ all day?" De Soto was both relieved and annoyed at the same time.

Mendoza didn't know whether to smile or frown – but he was happy to see people. "Oh, mi alcalde! I've had a terrible day! I saw and talked to no one! I am starving! I've had nothing to eat all day! I was stuck in the tree outside my window for – most of the day…" The sandwich Zorro gave him only made Mendoza realize how hungry he was!

De Soto rolled his eyes. "I appreciate your report, Sergeant. Now – let's free this pueblo! Corporal Sepulveda – take ten men and go to the tavern, and capture anyone you find there. Mendoza, you come with me and the rest of us will make sure the perimeter of the pueblo is clear, and that the cuartel is ours, comprende?"

Both Mendoza and Sepulveda said, "Si, mi alcalde!"

De Soto, back in command, sighed and said, "All right, for-ward!"

Z

Felipe set off sporadic explosions for about thirty minutes when he noticed his stash getting low. He set off arrow bursts, in front, and to the left and right, then one in the air as close to the plaza as possible. He threw a couple of delayed fuse wicker bombs from one position, then moved about fifty feet to the left and repeated the process – each time moving a bit closer to the pueblo to give the impression of an advancing 'army.' Every once in a while, he'd set off firecrackers. He hoped this previously successful tactic would work again.

Z

The men in the tavern were very drunk, but since they had high tolerances, most had not passed out yet.

When the explosives started, they panicked, and scattered. Some ran out the back door, some out the front door into the plaza, and wherever else they could go. Most of the men knew they were in no condition to fight, because Garcia had said there would _be_ _no fight_ – unless it was between Zorro and Pedro.

Z

Banditos at the perimeter panicked when they heard the explosives and fled. Pedro had not told them there would be a – WAR! They weren't used to being attacked – _they_ were the attackers! They were used to hand-to-hand combat or shooting from ambush or from their horses – but being bombarded by artillery – _that was not something they were prepared for_!

Z

The lancers, under the command of Alcalde De Soto, rushed into the plaza. They easily caught many of the men who fled from the tavern, with only a dozen or so shots being fired. A couple of banditos were injured. The jail cells overflowed, as more banditos were caught.

Pedro's leaders Garcia, Enrique, Manolo, and Gregorio fought the lancers as bravely as they could. Pedro slipped away to watch for Zorro, and his opportunity for revenge.

De Soto pulled his sword and yelled to Enrique. "You accursed bandit! Let's see how you fight when your opponent is _armed_!" Enrique drew his sword and the fight was on.

Mendoza, Sepulveda, and the rest of the lancers not otherwise engaged, battled Gregorio, Garcia, and Manolo with swords. It was three against twelve…but the three were fairly fierce. It took several minutes of fierce fighting, but finally, the lancers won.

De Soto, panting from the exertion, and from his injury, said, "Mendoza – put these men in irons and throw them in jail!"

At that moment, the vaqueros from the de la Vega hacienda rode into the pueblo with their group of captured banditos, including Gonzales and Capitan Rivera.

The siege of the pueblo – for all intents and purposes – was over. There was only one more battle to be fought…Zorro vs. Pedro.

TBC

Next Up: Showdown at the Tavern


	21. Chapter 21 Showdown at the Tavern

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE – Showdown at the Tavern

Zorro quietly moved his way across the roof of the alcalde's office, using an old maypole to go from the cuartel to the roofs of the businesses in town. The tavern roof was a stand-alone building. Using his whip as a rope, Zorro climbed down the side of a building, and quietly crossed the small alley to the left of the tavern. He watched as Pedro came to the right side of the tavern, having snuck around the buildings from the opposite direction.

Z

De Soto and his lancers herded the captured bandits back to the cuartel. When they closed the cuartel's main doors this time, they closed them from the inside. The prisoners were manacled and taken to jail.

Z

Zorro and Pedro met – nearly eye-to-eye at the tavern's front porch.

"Zorro! Prepare to _die_!" Pedro's voice oozed venom.

Zorro responded with appropriate fierceness. "Pedro! Your plans to avenge your brother have failed miserably! Your men are scattered or captured – you might as well surrender! It will go easier for you that way!"

Pedro sneered. "You talk big for a man who's about to be cut into tiny little pieces!"

Zorro feigned a look of shock. "I'm not a beefsteak, Senor! And if you're not careful, it will be _you_ who ends up on the wrong end of a roasting iron!"

"Draw your sword!" Pedro drew his sword, and lunged.

Zorro quickly drew his sword, quickly executed his customary polite salute, then easily parried the lunge. The fluidity of it caused it to appear as if it were all one movement.

The swordfight began. But it was more than a swordfight, more than a fencing match. It was a fight to the death for one of them.

Z

From inside the cuartel, De Soto and his men heard the clash of swords. De Soto spoke first. "Sergeant, make sure these banditos are shackled and put in jail, then report to my office in the morning."

"Si, mi alcalde. Excuse me, alcalde?" Mendoza cleared his throat.

"What is it, Sergeant?" De Soto put a hand to his head. It was aching quite severely now that the crisis over – at least his part was.

"Uh – Alcalde – do you not hear what is going on over by the tavern?" Mendoza fidgeted a moment. "Do you not think we should be there? To help Zorro?"

De Soto looked at Mendoza with weary eyes. "What time is it, Sergeant?"

"Uh – I don't know sir. It is getting late – I know that." Mendoza hemmed and hawed.

"Sergeant, if you _really_ _think_ Zorro needs help in getting rid of one bandit leader, then once you've done what _I_ asked, you are free to go over and help him." De Soto's adrenaline store had run out. "Corporal Sepulveda!"

"Si, mi Alcalde." Sepulveda snapped to attention from De Soto's right.

"Help me to my quarters…por favor." De Soto nearly fell headlong into the banditos when Sepulveda caught him under his arm, and led him to his room.

Z

Zorro's fencing strategy usually involved an initial retreat, so he could gauge his opponent's skill level and weaknesses. As he and Pedro fenced, they moved from the porch of the tavern, inside, because it was light inside the tavern. The drunken soldiers in Pedro's 'army' wanted to see where to find more liquor, so they had lit the chandelier and the wall other sconces. The room was well lit.

Once inside, Pedro's strategy was one of taunting, while lunging. "Prepare to _die_, Senor Zorro! It will be _justice_!" Zorro easily stepped aside and parried Pedro's blade at the same time.

Zorro responded, resolutely, but without malice. "_NO_! It will _not_ be _justice_ – but _murder_! And if you did happen to kill me, do you think it will end there? Not for _you_ – because you'll be hunted. And certainly not for _me_ – you'll make me a legend! That – _and –_ I believe in heaven."

Pedro lunged forward again, attacking Zorro's blade with as much ferocity as he could muster. "That's where you're _wrong_, Zorro! I will get a deep satisfaction knowing I have _killed_ the man who _killed_ my brother! And for me – that will end it! I want to see you dead!"

Zorro parried the blade again, and began an offensive lunge of his own. Pedro parried and retreated a few steps. Zorro regained his balance quickly and initiated another lunge. "We can't always get what we want, can we? But as for your brother – that's where _you're_ wrong, Pedro! Your brother Pablo took the pueblo by force. He cut off the water supply. I came to free the pueblo, and we fought…"

Usually, Zorro could easily fight and talk at the same time, but it seemed more difficult. It had been a long day; he was tired, he'd been knocked out twice in the last twenty-four hours, and his head still hurt from this morning's blow. His left arm, though not needed for fencing, was also bothering him. And he was a bit weak from hunger and thirst. All he'd had to eat was one of Victoria's sandwiches. He knew he needed to move in on the offensive and execute an envelopment that he hoped would disarm Pedro.

Pedro initiated a compound riposte that put Zorro on the defensive and he retreated a few steps. _I can't let him see my weakness_, thought Zorro. _If he does, I'm done for. Maybe I can use this 'retreat' to get him overconfident. If I can, then I'll have him_. Zorro smiled his '_I love a good sword-fight_' smile, eyes twinkling, and it gave him strength. He forgot about everything bothering him, and again focused his concentration on the fight itself.

Pedro used the riposte to his advantage and to verbally threaten Zorro further. "Yes, you fought, then you _murdered_ my brother! _You will pay for that_!" The last sentence came out as a snarl as Pedro lunged again. That put him in a lower bodily position.

Zorro answered, calmly, but firmly, strongly emphasizing the words. "Your – brother – _FELL_ – on his _OWN_ – _KNIFE_! He was going to murder – me – from behind!" He replied as he parried Pedro's riposte. Then, Zorro went on the offensive.

Pedro was caught off guard, and began a retreat. As Zorro executed a more complicated compound riposte than Pedro was prepared for, Pedro retreated. All he could do was to hold up his blade to parry in a defensive position. He stopped taunting as he used all his concentration to parry Zorro's attacks.

As the battle continued, it was back and forth, lunging, retreating, attacking, and defending. For a while, neither man spoke, but concentrated on each thrust, each parry, each move, trying to strategize their next move while parrying or regaining balance from their opponent's attack. During the course of the battle, occasionally Pedro would get knocked back against a table, then a minute or so later, Zorro would.

Two different times, Pedro picked up a bench and threw it at Zorro, hoping to distract him enough so he could end this swordfight, which was going on a lot longer than Pedro desired. He knew that Zorro had the reputation for being a master swordsman, knowing tricks that most swordsmen had no clue about. _Well_, thought Pedro_, I have a few tricks of my own that I have learned through my many battles_, _hand-to-hand combats and barroom brawls_.

The bench Pedro threw ended up in pieces on the floor. As tables and benches were knocked over, some of them broke and the pieces became obstacles the two combatants had to maneuver around.

Zorro then executed the envelopment and disarmed Pedro. Pedro pulled out a knife from inside his jacket and began a closer type of conflict. Zorro sheathed his sword and was about to remove his own knife, as he deftly evaded Pedro's wild attacks. Pedro's arm flailed in desperation to hit Zorro anywhere – anywhere at all – but he missed.

Hoping to get Pedro flat on his back so he could disarm him, as Zorro evaded another arm flail, he stuck out his leg and tripped Pedro as the bandit leader moved in closer. Pedro landed flat on his back with the wind knocked out of him for a moment. Zorro put his foot on the wrist that held the knife, bent over, and took it from him.

Panting a bit, Zorro said, "And so, Senor Sarasota, justice – will be served – at your imprisonment. But if anyone died today because of your sought-after vengeance, you'll hang!"

Pedro said nothing. He was still catching his breath. _Ah_, he thought. _Now is my moment. Now is my surprise attack, and then – Zorro will be mine_!

Zorro bent over and began hauling Pedro to his feet, when he remembered that Pedro usually carried an extra knife in his boot. He got himself ready for that. Instead of pulling a knife out of his boot, Pedro's arm made a quick gripping movement and _Zorro felt his mask being ripped off his face_!

In one second, the mask was off, and a look of shock and surprise, followed by an evil grin registered on Pedro's face. He laughed. They were practically eye-to-eye! Pedro wrestled away from Zorro's grip.

"_De la Vega_!" Pedro laughed. "You have everyone fooled! No one would ever suspect you, eh! The spineless, hen-pecked caballero is really _Zorro_! The master of the sword! You – who talked so big earlier today – ruled by – your – woman! So – _who_ rode out in front of the hacienda earlier tonight? You have a _helper_, eh? Probably that _adopted son of yours_, the _adolescente_ we could never find…"

_This is almost déjà vu_, Diego thought. _Once before, my mask was ripped off my face in the same manner. But this isn't Devil's Fortress, and Pedro is not Luis Ramone_. There was still a bite to this fight, and Diego knew the stakes were just raised, as he tried to recover from the shock of being unmasked. _I need to bring this fight to a close, and quickly_, Diego thought.

Diego cut him off in mid-sentence with a right hook he hoped would knock Pedro out, but Pedro easily sidestepped him, dropped to the floor, grabbed another knife from his boot, and then stood up. The two began circling, seeking advantage, seeking weakness.

Pedro began his taunting again. "So – Senor de la Vega, you will do as _I_ say – or when I leave here – your _family_ will _die_ – and your _senorita_ will be – _mine_!"

Diego had to think quickly. He replied in a low, slow, deliberate voice. "You _won't_ be leaving, and you _won't_ be telling_ – _anyone_ – _anything –" _I have no intention of killing him_, Diego thought. _If I can overpower him, I can reclaim my mask. If he tries to reveal my identity, it will be his word against mine. No one will believe him_. _Felipe will agree with my story that my horse threw a shoe, and we never made it to the pueblo to help Zorro. No one has seen us in the pueblo tonight_.

Diego took his eyes off Pedro and looked around only for an instant, to locate his mask so he could put it back on after he found knocked Pedro out. But that instant was all Pedro needed. Pedro brought his hand up with the knife from his boot in it, and started slashing away again – but he only slashed air, as Diego sidestepped again. As he did so, he moved in close to Pedro from the side.

Diego grabbed Pedro's knife arm with both his hands, and they wrestled for control of the knife. Pedro held the knife in his right hand, with Diego's hands around that wrist, while Pedro's left hand tried to pry one of Diego's hands away, but without success. Diego's strategy was to bring Pedro's arm down towards his leg, where he hoped to bang Pedro's hand hard enough to loosen the grip of the knife.

As all four hands lowered, the two men hunched over. Pedro, with all the strength he had left, tried one last strong thrust of the knife with both hands, just as Diego tried one last push to disarm. The two men were eye-to-eye, face-to-face, body-to-body, when all of a sudden, Pedro's eyes widened in shock and pain. The fight stopped – and they stood there a moment, as if frozen in time.

After what seemed like an interminable amount of time, Pedro slowly slumped to the floor; the knife in his chest. Diego stood over him, panting from the exertion, but his face registered shock. He heard a noise from outside. He hurried to find his mask. He grabbed the mask and hat, then fled through the kitchen out the back door.

Z

Sergeant Mendoza entered the tavern and saw the body of Pedro Sarasota on the floor, his shirt covered with blood. "Zorro! Where are you? What happened?" Mendoza called out, but no one answered. He crossed himself as he mumbled, "Madre de Dios."

Z

Once outside, Zorro leaned over and promptly threw up. He was in emotional shock from the fight, and from Pedro's death. In the darkness, he replaced his mask and hat, then whistled for Tornado, who snorted, and quickly came sauntering up. Zorro mounted, then rode off at full gallop. He stopped for nothing. He needed to ride. His stomach was threatening to rebel again, and he needed to feel the wind on his face to distract him.

Z

Once Felipe had expended most of his explosives, he waited at the pueblo gate for Zorro to appear. He watched many of the banditos flee into the night, and giggled to himself. He had waited nearly forty-five minutes, when he saw Zorro ride by him at breakneck speed.

"Zorro! Fa-uh – _Zorro_!" Felipe was puzzled. His father hadn't answered him. _That can only mean one thing_, he thought. _He knew we were to meet here_. _Something terrible happened. But what_?

Z

Zorro rode and rode across the countryside, trying to find the most obscure and longest route back to the hacienda. He wasn't ready to face people yet. Beneath his mask, tears fell.

_How could this happen? I am the cause of _another_ man's death…this time in direct hand-to-hand combat. Pablo Zaragosa fell on his own knife, but he was ten feet away when that happened. But this time, it was either him or me – locked in mortal combat. But I still feel terrible. What could I have done differently? There has to be something! There is _always_ a choice. Pedro and Pablo didn't _have_ to die! Maybe if I'd…_

Zorro's thoughts went on and on. Again, he was trying to reconcile something in his mind he knew was irreconcilable. _I'm just going to have to live with it_, _like before_, he thought. _But how can I? I'm responsible…_

Then, he remembered seeing someone out of the corner of his eye as he fled the pueblo. _Felipe_, he thought. _Oh, I forgot I was to meet him here. I'm sure he'll understand. I'll explain later_.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22 Aftermath I

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO – Aftermath I

Alejandro's held his face in his hands. He sat stretched out on the couch in the Library.

"Juan, please tell the families that we will take care of all of the costs associated with their services and burials and they will never want for anything again. It is the least we can do." Alejandro was heartsick to hear of the two vaqueros' deaths.

Juan replied, "Si Patron. And Renaldo? He is wounded."

Alejandro replied, "I'll send Diego to him as soon as he returns. And Juan, thank you for all you've done today. Pick yourself out a fine turkey for your family."

"Si Patron. Gracias, but I only did my duty. Gracias, you are very generous, Patron." Juan left, as Victoria came in from the sala.

Z

_Something terrible happened_, Felipe thought, as he rode home. _Father wouldn't forget we were riding home together. At least the siege is over. Hopefully we can all get back to 'normal' tomorrow_.

Z

Zorro rode into the cave, and slowly dismounted Tornado. He quickly took off his hat, mask, cape and gloves. He went to a small basin and pitcher of water on the credenza in the small alcove near the stairs, poured a little water into the bowl, then cupped his hands in the water and splashed it on his face, hoping to clean off everything that reminded him of Pedro's death.

He reached for a small hand towel next to the bowl, and wiped his hands and face.

Z

Usually Felipe would go to the de la Vega stables to take care of his horse, but he needed to check on Zorro. _He's upset. I'm sure he won't mind_, thought Felipe, as he guided the paint to the outdoor entrance to the cave.

Z

In the tavern, Mendoza stood over the body of Pedro Sarasota. He crossed himself. "Madre de Dios," he whispered. One of the man's hands was still on the knife, but the tavern was a mess. Benches and tables were turned over, a couple of benches smashed.

He went to the door and called out into the plaza. "Lancers! Come quickly! Take this man to the undertaker!" Mendoza shook his weary head, then headed towards the kitchen to see if he could scrounge something to eat.

He heard a soft moan coming from the back of the tavern, walked over and saw the injured blacksmith lying on the tables. As lancers entered the tavern to see to Sarasota's body, Mendoza ordered, "Men! See that the blacksmith gets to the doctor immediately! Gracias! Good work, men!"

_With business taken care of_, Mendoza thought, _I am still starving, and I haven't eaten all day. That sandwich Zorro gave me only whetted my appetite for more. The alcalde said I can wait until morning to report_.

Z

Victoria fingered her necklace, which she had put around her neck again, and remembered.

"_Senorita! Senorita Victoria! I think I found something of yours." Victoria heard Juan's voice while she was in the Library seeing to Don Alejandro. She ran to the sala, and saw the necklace he held out – dangling over his fingers._

"_We searched this man's pockets and found this. I knew it had to belong to you, Senorita!"_

"_Oh, muchas gracias, Juan! That snake Pedro took this from me early this morning and gave it to Gonzales. Thank you so much for returning it to me." Victoria smiled as she took the necklace. Now that her engagement to Diego would be public soon, she would be able to take the ring off the chain and wear it proudly in public._

Z

As Felipe entered the cave, he pulled his paint up alongside Tornado. He noticed Diego had done nothing yet to see to Tornado. He would take care of that as soon as he checked on his father.

"Father! Are you here? Are you all right?" Felipe called out as he moved from the stall area into the larger part of the cave.

"Over here – Felipe." Felipe thought he heard a catch in Diego's voice. Felipe moved swiftly towards the small alcove area where Diego was finished drying off his face.

"Are you all right, Father?" Felipe asked again, the concern in his voice showing through, as well as from his eyes.

"I'm fine…it's just that…" Diego tried to keep his grief from showing, but his eyes filled with tears again.

Felipe put a hand on Diego's arm and led him to the desk where he could sit comfortably. "I know, Father. There is so much inside you. Give it time. It will come out…just like me." Felipe gave his father a small smile. Diego recognized the irony of the situation. Felipe was comforting him, instead of the other way around.

"Tell me what you can, Father. I know…you are upset. Something terrible happened and that's why you didn't stop for me. Is Pedro dead? Is _that_ why?" Felipe put his hand on Diego's arm again, as Diego's shoulders began to heave silently. Diego kept his head down.

"_Another_ man is _dead_ – because of _me_, Felipe. And yes, it's Pedro." Diego gasped as he tried to breathe, but his panic was rising, from his guilt, shock, and emotional pain. He began to feel nauseous again. He put a hand over his stomach. Felipe noticed it, and got Diego a small glass of water. Diego took a drink, and it seemed to help settle his stomach.

"I'm sure you couldn't help it. I'm sure Pedro gave you no choice." Felipe moved his hand to Diego's shoulder, and kept it there, rubbing the shoulder by moving his thumb in a circular motion.

"There is _always_ a _choice_! I will have to deal with this, but right now – is Father all right? How are things here at the hacienda?" Diego asked, changing the subject. _Maybe if I think about something else for a while_, he thought. _My emotions will come under control. _As Diego rose from the chair, Felipe removed his hand. Diego went back to the basin and splashed his face.

Felipe answered. "I don't know – how things are here."

After drying off his face again, Diego went to the peephole and looked. It was only Victoria and Alejandro in the Library. No one else was around, not even in the foyer or the sala.

"Felipe, help me change. I need to check on Father and see what's going on." While changing, Diego explained in simple terms, the events of the fight. He didn't dare give more than the bare facts for fear of losing the emotional control he was beginning to get back.

Z

It had been dark for about three hours, when Diego and Felipe entered the Library. Victoria rose and hugged Diego, then Felipe, then Diego again. Alejandro moved from a stretched out semi-prone position to a seated one. Victoria pulled up a chair so Alejandro could stretch his leg on it.

Victoria was the first to speak. "Diego! Felipe! How did it go in the pueblo?"

Felipe replied. "Pedro is dead. His gang is scattered or captured."

Alejandro saw the ashen look on his son's face. "Are you all right, Diego? If Pedro is dead…"

Diego gulped and looked at the floor. Tears came to his eyes. "Yes Father. I – I am responsible for his death." Victoria moved to hug Diego again.

Felipe spoke vehemently. "You are _NOT_ responsible for Pedro's death. It was a fair fight!"

Alejandro motioned for Diego to join him on the couch. "Son, come here a moment, please."

Diego obediently sat down as Victoria released him. Alejandro could see the misery in his son's eyes. It reflected his misery over the two vaqueros.

"Son, all any of us can _ever_ do is our _very_ best. I know that sometimes, that doesn't seem good enough…especially when lives are lost. We must not dwell on what could or should have been. We have to deal with what _is_."

Alejandro paused a moment, and sighed. "And what is – is – that two of our vaqueros died today – at the hands of the men who besieged us…Pedro's men. Renaldo was wounded. Son, you need to get a hold of yourself. Renaldo needs medical attention. I told Juan I would send you out to Renaldo as soon as possible. The wound needs attention."

Diego looked up at his father, and saw the misery there, the guilt, the grief. _I know he feels just as responsible for the vaqueros' deaths as I do for Pedro_, he thought. _He truly knows how I feel_. That seemed to help Diego out of his emotional fog – a little.

"Was anyone else hurt?" He turned to Felipe. "Felipe, could you get the medical supplies?" Felipe nodded, then went back to the cave.

Alejandro shook his head. "Only minor injuries, except for Renaldo."

"And how are _you_, Father?" Diego asked.

"I'm fine, Diego. You and Victoria have taken good care of me today."

"Then I'll take care of Renaldo now, Father. See you in the morning. And…gracias," said Diego, just as Felipe entered the Library through the fireplace again.

After Diego and Felipe went to the bunkhouse, Victoria changed Alejandro's bandage once more, then they both retired for the night. It had been a very long day, and everyone was exhausted. But until Diego had treated Renaldo, there would be no rest for him. Felipe returned to the cave and took care of Tornado.

Z

The sun began to shine the next morning as it had the day before. But today was different. Today was peaceful, both in the pueblo and at the hacienda. The lancers were up with the sun, as usual. The jail was full of banditos who had been captured the night before.

Alcalde De Soto woke up with a huge headache, but couldn't remember why. He looked around the room from his bed and saw Private Rodriguez sleeping in a chair about ten feet away.

"Private Rodriguez!" De Soto snapped. Rodriguez jumped a mile, out of the chair and saluted. "Si, mi Alcalde!"

"What are you doing here? Why are you in my private quarters?" De Soto raised his head, only to grab it and moan in dizziness and pain.

"Corporal Sepulveda assigned me to watch you all night, Alcalde." Rodriguez moved quickly to see if he could assist De Soto, who waved him away.

"Where is Sergeant Mendoza? Is he still alive? Did anyone ever find him?" De Soto was irritated.

Rodriguez answered. "No one saw him until after the liberation started last night, Sir."

De Soto nodded. "Tell him to report to me as soon as you find him. That will be all. I'll – I'll be all right Private." De Soto didn't yet remember talking with Mendoza the night before – or that he'd ordered Mendoza to report in the morning.

Rodriguez left and breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't called on the carpet for sleeping 'on duty.'

Z

Padre Benites awoke in his private quarters within the Mission and got on his knees. He thought he felt the still, small voice of God in his spirit telling him to be ready to counsel those who were in need. _And there will be many_, he heard. _But one in particular…Don Diego de la Vega_. _His heart is heavy_.

He smiled as he got up from his knees and got ready to meet the day. _Yes, I believe Diego will need me today_, he thought. _Help me to know what to say, Sante Padre_.

Z

At the de la Vega hacienda bunkhouse, Juan awoke and looked at Renaldo. He looked at the young Patron, who was still sleeping in the chair near Renaldo's bunk. He walked over and gently shook Don Diego's shoulder.

"Buenos Dias, Juan. How's Renaldo?" Diego glanced over to Renaldo's bunk.

"His fever broke during the night. You did a good job of removing the bullet. Renaldo should be just fine in a week or two." Juan beamed with pride in Don Diego's work.

"Gracias, Juan. You are a great foreman. You look after all of us and this rancho – so very well." Diego rose from his chair, stretched, then checked Renaldo. "I leave his care to you, now. If you need anything, let me know."

"Si, Don Diego. Gracias."

Z

Alejandro woke up with pain in his leg. Felipe came into the room. "How – are you – Grandfather?" He still spoke slower around Alejandro. He still felt somewhat nervous – probably because of the great respect he held for Alejandro.

"Ah, Felipe, good morning. My leg hurts some this morning. I hope everything is all right with it. Where's Diego? Did he ever come back from the bunkhouse last night?"

"No. He p-probably s-stayed – until – until he knew Renaldo w-would be all right." Felipe answered.

"I'm sure you're right, Son. I'm sure you're right." Alejandro smiled, then grimaced as Felipe began to unwrap, clean and change the bandages on his leg.

Z

Victoria arose, got dressed, and went to the Library. She knew Diego would look for her there. So much had happened in the last few days. There was so much to talk about – but with the siege – there was no chance. As she was thinking this, she sensed him coming into the foyer.

"Diego! I'm in here," she called out and rose from her chair. In two seconds, he was there, and she was in his arms. "Diego! How is the vaquero? Did you get any sleep?" He stood there and looked at her, love oozing from his eyes.

For a few moments, he didn't speak; his eyes were fastened only on her. She remembered that look – she'd seen it a few other times…once when he first came home from Spain, once at Christmastime a couple years ago at her party – and the other day at the tavern. She grew concerned. "Diego! Are you all right?"

He seemed to snap out of his daydream. "Oh – sorry Victoria…yes, yes – I'm fine. Renaldo will be fine. It's just that – you are _so_ _beautiful_! And to see you first thing in the morning – well – you take my breath away."

Victoria smiled. "Why thank you, Diego. But you must be very tired, which makes you half-blind. I may be presentable at this time of morning – but beautiful?"

Diego drew her in for a good morning kiss. "I love the way you look 'at this time of morning.' I can't wait until I can see you like this every day – but I imagine you want to get back to the tavern."

Victoria nodded. "I do… but are you all right, Diego? Have you come to terms with…?"

Diego's expression darkened. "I'll be all right where that's concerned. I think I'm going to talk with Father Benites about it. He's always been able to help me with perspective."

Victoria noticed the red spots on his sleeve. "And how is your arm? Does it bother you?"

"It's nothing. It's stiff. It's sore, but it's all right. I may have popped a stitch or two in yesterday's skirmishes. I'll have Felipe check it. I should see how Father's doing…but I must have just one more kiss."

This one was more than a 'good morning' kiss. Victoria sensed his vulnerability and resolved not to take advantage of it, but he kept drawing her deeper into it.

TBC

Next Up: Aftermath II (only one more chapter after that)

-7-


	23. Chapter 23 Aftermath II

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE – Aftermath II

Felipe helped Alejandro get out of bed and they hobbled into the Library just as Victoria and Diego shared their kiss. Alejandro 'ahem-med' and the two looked up – a bit embarrassed.

"Oh – don't stop on my account," said Alejandro, chuckling. "Don't mind me! I'm just the father…however…behave yourselves or I'll make Felipe chaperone you!"

Z

Sergeant Mendoza knew it was time to face the music, or the drum beat, in his case. He hadn't spoken much with Alcalde De Soto since before the siege and he knew he was expected to make a full report. After breakfast, he went to the Alcalde's office.

"Sergeant Mendoza reporting, Sir." Mendoza said as he saluted, then stood at ease – albeit a bit uneasily.

De Soto looked up from his desk. He wasn't planning on working too long. He knew he needed rest. The garrison medic told him he probably had a concussion, and he should take it easy for a few days. His head ached pretty severely, and for a change, De Soto planned to follow the medic's suggestion. But he had to take care of some pueblo business first, and Mendoza was part of that.

"Sergeant, where _were_ you yesterday? No one could _find_ you!" De Soto rested his head on one hand, and looked up at Mendoza through his fingers.

Mendoza fidgeted. "Alcalde! I had a miserable day! I had nothing to eat until late last night after the siege was finally over! I hid so I would not be captured. I tried to think of a way to help, but until Zorro came last night – I didn't know what I could do – I…"

"Wait a minute, Sergeant; I seem to remember you telling me most of this last night – about your horrible day. Now – I'd like you to tell me about Zorro's part in this. I seem to remember you asking me if you could help him or something like that…" De Soto interrupted.

"Si. I was watching you with a couple of the banditos in the office through the jail window when Zorro came up behind me and asked me to help him re-take the pueblo and the cuartel. He told me to open the gates so that the lancers would be free. If it weren't for Zorro, we would probably still be under siege."

De Soto listened as intently as his somewhat befuddled brain in pain would allow. "So it was Zorro who set off the explosives?"

"Si, mi alcalde." Mendoza waited before saying more.

"What happened to Sarasota?" De Soto asked.

"Don't you remember Sir? Oh – that's right. I think you were already unconscious from your wound, Sir. Uh – Zorro dueled with Sarasota in the tavern – and of course, Zorro won."

"So – we have Sarasota in custody? Well, we can hang him tonight after his trial." De Soto wheezed in anticipation.

Mendoza fidgeted a moment, before continuing. "Uh – sorry, Sir, but Pedro Sarasota is – uh – deceased."

"You mean he's dead, Sergeant?" De Soto stroked his beard.

"Si, mi alcalde. He is at the undertaker's now." Mendoza looked very serious.

"What can you tell me about this, Sergeant?" De Soto asked.

"I don't know much, Sir. No one saw what happened. When I got there it was all over. Zorro had left, and Sarasota was dead."

"So, Zorro killed him, eh?" De Soto stroked his beard.

"I don't know mi alcalde. You know Zorro, he has his own code, but if he did kill Sarasota, he must have had a good reason. But – no one saw the fight – so no one knows." Mendoza was nervous. He somehow felt he should try to defend Zorro's actions, in case the alcalde condemned Zorro – as he usually did.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" De Soto yelled out in a loud voice, then groaned and put a hand to his head. "Oh, I forgot – my head."

Father Benites entered. "Pardon me, Alcalde. I felt it my duty to make myself available for anyone desiring counsel as a result of yesterday. I'll be either in the tavern, or here, or in the Church – should anyone need my help. I realize what a difficult day it was for everyone."

De Soto responded. "Gracias, Father Benites. I'm sure the people of the pueblo will appreciate it."

"What about _you_, Alcalde? How are _you_? I heard you were injured yesterday…" Benites asked.

"I'm healing, Padre. I'm sure there will be some who will visit you. Thank you for serving the people of the pueblo, Father."

"It is my duty, as it is – yours, Alcalde. I take great joy in being of assistance." Benites answered.

Z

Diego, Victoria, and Felipe drove into Pueblo de Los Angeles in one of the de la Vega carriages, with Felipe's paint tied to the back – in case he needed to leave early to go home to check on Alejandro.

"Oh! _Look_ at this! It's a _disaster_!" Victoria let out a low moan. She looked around and saw broken and overturned furniture pieces, broken glass from bottles and glasses, broken dishes, puddles of spilled wine – and that was the main room. She uttered another shriek when she peeked behind the curtains and saw the condition of the kitchen…food everywhere, dirty dishes, everything out, nothing put away. Food was stale, hard, and some of it smelly.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. Banditos don't have much respect for private property." Diego was very sympathetic, especially since he knew he and Pedro had caused some of the broken furniture pieces during their struggle.

"I just left it night before last – in perfect condition – and _now_ look at it!" Victoria sniffed.

Diego put his arm around her, and motioned to Felipe. "Let's get started."

Z

Father Benites heard confessions and counseled several of the lancers at the cuartel. Around noon, he decided to walk over towards the tavern, but he did not go in. He saw the de la Vega carriage and Felipe's paint tied to the hitching rail outside. _Good_, thought Father Benites. _Hopefully, I can have a chance to talk with Diego. I know he needs to talk_. _And Zorro will too_. Benites chuckled to himself. _He doesn't know I know, but he will_. He walked back to the Church.

Z

After Felipe and Diego helped Victoria and her helpers clean the tavern to get it ready for business, Felipe went home. It had taken all morning – and Victoria still needed to make fresh bread and prepare other foods for the supper crowd. "Forget breakfast and lunch! But I'll be open for dinner! Pass the word along" she said to anyone who stuck their head in the door.

Diego went to the Church to find Father Benites. He found the kind priest kneeling at the altar. "Father Benites?"

Benites looked up and turned around when he heard his name. He smiled a broad smile. "Don Diego! My _good_ friend, Diego! How _are_ you today, my son?" He reached out, took Diego's hand, and held it a moment, patting the back of Diego's hand.

"That's what I'd like to talk with you about, Padre. I am troubled by some things." Diego looked down at the floor.

"I thought as much." Benites nodded his head, then added, "Let's go into my study and talk." He guided Diego into the small, sparsely furnished room with a desk and chair along one wall, a cot in the corner, with an end table, with a bowl and pitcher set, a small candelabra, and an extra chair at the side of the desk. A chest of drawers sat along the opposite wall from the desk. A crucifix hung on one wall, a Madonna and Child icon on another. Benites pulled both chairs out into the middle of the room.

"Can I get you some water to drink, or some bread, perhaps?" Benites always offered refreshments to his guests when he brought them to his quarters. He motioned for Diego to sit in the chair closer to the desk, while he prepared to sit in the other.

"No thank you, Father. I just ate a sandwich after helping Senorita Escalante clean up the tavern." Diego replied.

"What can I do for you, my son?" Benites gave his guest a look that seemed to pierce through Diego's soul. But the piercing gaze was kind, gentle, and loving.

"I'm not sure where to start. My heart is heavy today. People died yesterday…" Diego fidgeted a bit in his chair, unnerved a bit by the piercing scrutiny.

Benites looked at Diego with great affection. "Yes, I know." Benites paused a moment. "There are many things I could say, Diego, but I think we need to cut to the chase, so to speak. I think you are here on behalf of a certain masked man of the pueblo who probably feels responsible for everything bad that happened yesterday."

Diego gulped, rose up in his chair, started to say something, then sagged, and nodded as he looked down at the floor instead.

Benites continued. "I was hoping you would come to see me today, Diego. I knew you would feel this way. Tell me, why do you feel responsible?"

"Two of our vaqueros were killed, and Pedro Sarasota himself died. Father was wounded, as were others. Sarasota wouldn't have come at all if his brother hadn't died a couple of years ago. He held me responsible for that."

"As do you yourself. But I, as well as others, told you that you were not."

"I chose to fight him. I chose to be the masked man. I chose…"

"Yes, son. You chose. But so did _they_. Your choice was to fight for justice. Their choices were to plunder and kill. There can hardly be a comparison."

"But Father, _everyone_ has a _choice_. And these fights that get people killed…"

"Son, tell me about last night. What could you have done differently?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure there was _something_ I could have done…"

"Tell me about it, Diego. Confession is good for the soul."

Diego went through the rite of confession, then shared what happened. "We were struggling for control of the knife, when both of us seemed to gather strength for one last push. I don't know – maybe – uh – I guess my push was stronger, and…well…he was mortally wounded."

Benites sat a moment, thinking about how to respond. "Again I ask, what could you have done differently? He was out to kill you, and would have had you not resisted, am I right?"

Diego looked up into Benites' gentle eyes. "Si – on both counts."

"Then you did not _kill_ him, Diego. It was an accidental death."

"But…"

"Tell me again son, if you had not resisted, what would have happened."

"He would have killed me."

"That is correct. Diego, the Bible says that there is nothing greater than laying down your life for a friend. But it doesn't say you should lay down your life for an enemy. Christ laid down His life for us all, enemy and friend. The enemy of our souls, Satan, would like you to condemn yourself – he would like you to believe that you are a murderer. I want to remind you that all life is in God's hands. He could have spared Sarasota's life had He chosen to."

"It would have been difficult with a knife through his heart."

"Nothing is impossible with God, my son."

"I know that. But…"

"But what?"

Diego sighed. "Father, I have been taught all my life to value life. I can't make excuses for taking a life."

"Did you _take_ it, or were you defending yourself?"

"I was – defending myself."

"Exactly. Then it's not an excuse, is it? My son, it is a heavy burden you carry to be the Lord's messenger of hope and justice to this pueblo. Don't make it heavier. I'm not saying that anyone's death should be taken lightly. I'm saying do not overburden yourself with guilt. Allow God to heal your soul, Diego. Do not take on a burden of guilt that is unjustified. You did not intend that Pedro should die. The Lord's burden is light – meaning you have the grace and the strength to carry it."

Diego at a moment, drinking in Benites' words. "Gracias, Father."

"Is there anything else I can do for you, my son?"

Diego looked up and smiled at the thought. "Si. You can post banns of marriage as soon as Senorita Escalante and I set a date for our marriage."

Benites face broke out in a wall-to-wall smile. "That is _wonderful news_, Diego! Wonderful news! I'm so _very_ happy for you! I have often counseled Senorita Escalante not to wait for 'Zorro' and to find herself a flesh-and-blood man. I couldn't be happier!"

"But she's getting what she wants – and so is the masked man!" Diego's face also reflected his happiness.

"What of the masked man? What is his future?"

"I don't know. The alcalde has been doing very well lately – ever since – well, you know, since my 'brother' died. We even called a truce in order to fight together against Sarasota. Now that's over, I don't know what he'll do. Zorro is still a wanted man with a price on his head."

"I believe God will work things out for you two. You have been very patient, and you both have waited a long time. I believe God will reward you for your patience. He usually does. Anything else?" He looked at Diego, who shook his head. "Then, may I pray for you, Diego?"

"Certainly, Father."

Diego got down on his knees, bowed his head and closed his eyes. Benites then stood in front of Diego, hands on his head, and prayed, crossing both him and Diego. "Sante Padre, I humbly ask You to bless Don Diego in everything he does. I ask You to heal his heart, yet keep it tender. I ask You to bless his upcoming marriage and whatever he chooses to do in life in Your service. Thank You for giving him the strength to help his family, and our pueblo. In nomini patri, et filli, et spiritus santu. Amen."

Diego got up and smiled at Father Benites, taking the padre's right hand in both of his as he shook it. "Thank You, Father. Your prayers always leave me feeling more peaceful."

"Glad to be of help, my son."

Diego gave the short, portly priest a bear hug, then left.

TBC

Next Up: Deals They Can't Refuse

-7-


	24. Chapter 24 Deals They Can't Refuse

A/N: Thank you to all who read this far. Thank you LaCorelli for your faithful reviews of nearly every chapter. Although I'm not a beggar, I do appreciate the feedback! Another story starts in just a few days…No Deadly Medicine. Another one is in the works too: Lightning Strikes Twice. Then, maybe it's a Disney Zorro story I'm still formulating in my mind. We'll see how it all works out…until Chocolate Season begins again…

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR – Deals They Can't Refuse

Three days after the siege ended, a group of caballeros met in the tavern, and elected two spokesmen to visit Alcalde De Soto's office. Don Alejandro and Don Diego went to visit the alcalde to present him with a 'deal' of sorts. Alejandro's leg was healing, but he still used a cane for balance and support.

"What kind of a deal?" asked De Soto.

"If you will rule with justice and fairness, we'll make sure you get promoted back to Madrid, with good things on your record," Don Alejandro said.

Diego continued, "And you'll never have to deal with Zorro again – if you follow our advice, alcalde. Because you're never going to win a war with Zorro – but if we're all on the same side – that benefits all of us. We'll help you get your promotion, and you'll help us by ruling with fairness and justice. Leave Zorro and tyranny out of the equation, and we should be able to come to an agreement."

De Soto thought about it a moment. "What's my alternative?"

Alejandro looked at his son with a twinkle in his eye as he answered De Soto. "Life as it has been. Aren't you _ready_ to get promoted _out_ of here, alcalde? We'll _help_ you. You got that citation last year for making the region safe when you 'supervised' Sergeant Mendoza's re-routing of the stream after Luis Ramone had polluted it." Diego smiled at the memory. _Trust Father to bend the facts a bit to try to benefit De Soto so he'll agree to our proposition_, he thought.

De Soto looked at both of them with a wary eye. "You'll _really_ help me secure a promotion?"

Alejandro and Diego looked at each other. "Absolutely, Ignacio," Diego replied. "As long as you don't create a need for Zorro, I'm sure he won't bother with you at all."

"What if I need him to help out – like the other day?" De Soto stroked his beard with his knuckle.

Alejandro and Diego looked at each other. Alejandro answered, "I'm sure that if you put out the word that you need Zorro, he'll find you."

Diego added, "And if you were to secure amnesty for Zorro and lift the bounty on his head, I'm sure he would be all the more eager to help."

"Si, he would." Alejandro agreed.

De Soto sat a moment and thought. "All right. Consider it done. The bounty on Zorro is hereby rescinded, and a conditional amnesty is offered – but I only have _one_ condition."

Diego and Alejandro looked at each other. De Soto watched their eye contact. Alejandro asked, "And what _is_ that condition, Alcalde?"

De Soto's eyes traveled from one to the other as he said, "That Zorro come to me and tell me who he is, and bring me his mask, which I will keep. It will be a symbolic gesture of cessation of hostilities…as long as you both keep your end of our bargain, and Zorro keeps his. I will keep my end."

A third time, Alejandro and Diego passed looks back and forth. Diego answered this time. "Ignacio, we'll – uh – try to pass the word along to Zorro. If he decides to meet your condition, you'll hear from him soon."

"And Diego – tell him this for me – I hope he _does_ meet that condition." _I hope he does_, thought De Soto.

Z

Later that night, after most of the pueblo was in bed, De Soto's light was still burning in his office. He kept looking up at the skylight to see if he could spot Zorro on the roof. It had been three hours since darkness descended, but Zorro was nowhere in sight.

Z

Victoria heard a tap at her window. _Zorro_, she thought. _Why has he come here like this_, she thought? Things had been so busy with getting the tavern re-opened for business, and with the caballeros organizing, that she and Diego hadn't had much of a chance to talk. Diego and Don Alejandro had stopped by the tavern earlier in the day and told her they'd had a good talk with the alcalde, but hadn't gone into detail. _Maybe that's what he wants to talk about_, she thought.

She opened her window to let him in. "Zorro? What are you doing here like this? Why didn't you just come at closing time? We could have talked..."

Zorro drew her in for a long passionate kiss that interrupted her sentence. "I'm sorry. I just had to do that. Good news, Victoria. Father and I represent a group of caballeros who will 'help' the alcalde get promoted back to Madrid – and keep him on track until he is. We offered him a deal we didn't think he would refuse, and he didn't – but he did have one condition of acceptance – that Zorro reveal himself to him, and give him his mask."

"Di-Zorro, are you sure that's wise?" Victoria's face with filled with concern.

"I think it will be all right. He's agreed to lift the bounty and issue an edict of amnesty – if I give him the mask. He said it would be symbolic of the end of our hostilities. He even mentioned the possibility of Zorro 'helping' him out from time to time. It's been two months since he was nearly executed. In all that time, even though he didn't lift the bounty or decree amnesty before – he didn't actively pursue me either. I think maybe he's changed."

"Oh – do you think so? Do you _really_ think so?" Victoria's eyes shone with hope.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. I'm going over to see him now…but I wanted to talk with you first. Oh – I forgot to tell you that I spoke with Father Benites the other day. He knows of our engagement – our 'real' engagement, and I told him I'd get back to him about posting the banns as soon as we set a date. I know you'll want your brothers here, if at all possible. We can decide this later. Now – I must go."

Zorro drew her to him and gave her another smoldering kiss before he slipped out her window and climbed down to the ground.

Z

De Soto nearly jumped out of his chair, when Zorro dropped down from the ceiling beams. "Buenos Noches, Alcalde," Zorro smiled. "I hear you want to talk to me."

"Yes, yes I do. But you scare the living daylights out of me whenever you do that! I almost had a heart attack!" De Soto took in a deep breath and let it out, putting a hand to his chest. "Have a seat – _Zorro_."

Zorro sat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk, his eyes sparkling. He was still smiling as he remembered his last kiss with Victoria. "Gracias, Alcalde. I think I will."

De Soto sat in his chair a moment, thinking, eyeing Zorro, trying to decide how to proceed. Zorro noticed his discomfort, and jumped in with both feet, so to speak.

"I hear you have a condition to be met before you'll strike a bargain with the caballeros." Zorro said.

"Si. Did they tell you what that condition was?" De Soto looked at him warily, but from a position of strength. He leaned back in his chair.

"Si. They did."

"Well?"

"Alcalde, I have a question for you. _Why_ do you want to know who I am? _Why_ is that so important to you? I would think you would just be glad I won't be a bother to you anymore." Zorro leaned forward in his chair.

"Zorro, how long have I been alcalde of this pueblo?"

"Over two years, but not quite three."

"Exactly. In all that time, I have wondered, I have questioned, I have tried – to learn your identity so I could stop you. I tried every trap I could think of – and as you know – nothing worked. I could never keep you in my grasp. I couldn't even get you in my jail! _I_ want to know _why_. _I_ want to _know_ who the man is – behind the mask…the man who thwarted me at every turn. Call it an itch I want scratched before I leave."

"Well, I can understand your curiosity, but I'm not quite ready to take the mask off yet. The mask has protected not only me, but the ones I love as well – all these years."

"I can understand that. But these last couple of months of peace we've had – up until the other day – and the truce we had – have come together in my mind to make me rethink my position. And now that the caballeros have offered to help me get back to my beloved Madrid, I'm in a position to be magnanimous. I've already taken steps to publish an edict of amnesty. The bounty is rescinded by word of my command – and will be posted tomorrow morning.

"Gracias, Alcalde. I do appreciate that. May I ask you a question?"

"Certainly."

"May I keep my identity from you until you leave? I promise you – when your promotion comes through, I'll come to you with my mask in hand and give it to you."

De Soto thought a moment, and shook his head. "I don't think that's acceptable to me, Zorro. I want to know who you are – and I want to know tonight – because until you tell me – I can't abide by the caballeros bargain. I promise you – there will be no retribution – but I'd like one witness to the unmasking – from a legal standpoint."

"Who did you have in mind?" Zorro squirmed a bit.

"Sergeant Mendoza. He says you told him you were his friend, when you saved his life last year."

"Si, we are friends." Zorro still didn't like the direction this was going.

"Doesn't your friend deserve to know who you are as well?"

Zorro was very uncomfortable. His answer came out a little too strong. "I don't want everyone in the whole world to know! At least not now! There may still be bounty hunters after me. It may take some time before I'm safe from them. And if Sergeant Mendoza learns my identity…well, as much as I like him…he's not the soul of discretion."

"Ah come on Zorro! Are you _afraid_?" De Soto looked at Zorro, who had an almost painful look on his face. "You _are_ – aren't you? You're afraid of everyone knowing who you are! Because your 'real' self has gotten away with – who knows what? Anonymity? And the way you've hidden your identity – you're afraid of everyone finding out!"

"I have been afraid of the retribution, yes. I have hidden myself very well, no one suspects the 'real' me – because who I really am – isn't who people see on a day-to-day basis. They see another man with an invisible mask. The one you're asking me to remove is the visible one, but it has protected me and my loved ones for years."

"I have promised no retribution. You'll just have to trust me. And if bounty hunters come after you – well – they'll be disappointed. There will be no money in it for them."

"You see, Alcalde. That's just it. I _don't_ trust you."

"But _I_ – trusted – _you_ the other night. I trusted that you had told me the truth when we entered a truce." De Soto paused a moment, and looked at Zorro in earnest. "Since you're afraid, let me see if I can help you. I've given this a lot of thought the last few days. I think I know who you are. There have been clues I've noticed here and there, even though I dismissed them. If I'm right, I won't ask Mendoza to come in. Will that be acceptable to you?"

Zorro smiled – tentatively, but teasingly. "By all means, tell me – who am I?"

"I think I know you well…my clues: 1) who was it who took Pablo Zaragosa's death so very hard – harder than anyone else? 2) Whose father came to the pueblo dressed as you? Where could Don Alejandro have gotten the clothes, the horse? Before I go on, I was reading the other day in our official Zorro sightings book that Ramone started years ago. The first time you were seen at all was to rescue Don Alejandro and Senorita Escalante from jail. The first time you were seen in public was to rescue Don Alejandro from the gallows. Who else, but a son, and a potential suitor would be _interested_ enough to risk _all_ to rescue them?

"Yes, Diego, I think it is you. You are the only other University-educated man who would have the brains to think up a scheme like this. You obviously took more Dramatics than I did. You _are_ quite the actor…after all."

De Soto stopped with a smirk on his face. "Am I right?"

Zorro sat there and said nothing, but smiled a little humble smile in return.

"Did you just figure this out?" Zorro asked. "You have no proof."

"Your mask is all the proof I'll need. And I've had my suspicions our first siege, but you are very, very good at pretending to be someone you're not, Diego. And I've noticed you haven't been hiding as much lately, but you have been more open in your feelings for the pretty senorita. That was almost a dead give-away. Who else _but_ Zorro would have the _guts_ to romance Zorro's love – unless he _was_ Zorro?"

"Alcalde, if I remove this mask, I would ask one thing. That you keep all this to yourself and tell no one that you know. Because I am not a murderer, believing it to be a cowardly solution – three people who meant me harm have known my secret – and those three are all dead – but not by my hand. I am not a murderer, although I have felt like it." He was thinking of those three…the three who knew his secret…Ramone, Gilberto, and now Pedro.

"All right Diego. Let's have the mask. I'll keep your secret. I don't want to _die_. I want to get promoted and go back to Madrid."

Zorro stood still for a moment. The weight of this decision was heavy. He looked down to the floor, then slowly took off his hat and gloves, and began to untie the knot behind his head.

Z

Four months later, the sun shone through the Church's stained glass window at the wedding of Don Diego de la Vega and Senorita Victoria Escalante. Francisco and Ramon Escalante were in attendance, as was the whole pueblo, or so it seemed. The one notable exception was Alcalde Ignacio De Soto – who was in transit to Madrid, where he would spend a considerable amount of time before taking on a new assignment of being territorial governor of a little island south of the United States called Cuba.

THE END

-6-


End file.
